Fire Thistle
by SilentStar-009
Summary: One night, one mistake has Ino stepping on egg shells when she gets back from a mission. But it was just one night and she was sure that he would forget and she could too...right?
1. Stupid Scroll Thief

Stupid Scroll Thief

XOXO

She pretended to be asleep, regulating her breathing, relaxing her body. In truth, she _was_ pretty tired. After the night she had, anyone would have dropped off long ago. Her blue eyes were wide, staring intently at the window curtain that fluttered in the cool draft. The night air that came from the slightly ajar window caressed the naked left side of her body. Her long blonde hair was tangled under his head. She faked a moan of discomfort, pulling her long locks out from under him. She rolled, but his hand settled warmly on her exposed hip, his breath against her neck.

Huh, never thought of him as a cuddler the thought fleetingly and tried not to tense and he flex his fingers. She tired to relax again, tried to take slow calming breath to slow her hammering heart. She was afraid he would know she wasn't asleep, afraid that he would want to talk or something. She didn't exactly _want_ to face him right now. It's not like she was embarrassed…well maybe a little. She never jumped anyone like she did a while ago. Her face flamed—correction, she never slept with anyone. That was the problem. All the awkward stares they would probably give one another was not something she wanted to deal with…

God, she just wanted to get away for now! Think things through—realize what she just did. Was that running away? She debated this for a second before her panic and desperation overwhelmed her and she quickly formed a seal, activation her Mind-Body-Disturbance jutsu. Ino knew it would have been harder if he was awake, but he was asleep, vulnerable and drunk as well. She forced him to keep sleeping as she hastily rolled away from him, scrambling off the rumpled bed. Her hair fell in disarray around her face. Quickly, still holding the seal with one hand, she managed to dress herself into a half hazard mess. Her charka was running a bit low when she finished. Grabbing her sandals, she silently slipped from the room. Her head hurt, a hangover beginning to press against her eyeballs. Pulling her hair into a bumpy ponytail, she slipped on her shoes. She didn't look back as she made her way through the forest. She was going to be late because of this little sidetrack, but she would get back by tomorrow if it killed her.

No turning back and most importantly, no looking back. She repeated this in her mind until she was a good twenty miles away from the little town called Fire Thistle.

Her tired body quivered with nerves. She was far away, he should still be asleep right? Ino took a quick scan of her environment just to make sure she was alone. With an aggravated sigh, she scolded herself. This was not like her at all—nerves and jumpiness. She calmed herself enough to take a quick nap, setting off again just as the delicate pink rays of the sunrise peeked over the mountains. Birds chirped and small animals scurried here and there and the leaves of the towering trees shifted as her feet made soft scratches on the branches she hopped on. The morning air made her feel better. There was no way he was following her she thought with a mental nod of persuasion. He was still a missing nin and the Leaf Village was the last place he wanted to be right now.

The large gates were a welcoming sight as she entered the village. She checked in, barely avoiding the Hokage's question concerning her lateness and giving a brief summary of her mission. After, Ino headed straight to her apartment. Her battered bag slumped to the floor with a loud clank. Kicking off her dusty sandals, she grabbed a towel from her bed and headed to the shower. The hot water pelted her skin, washing away sweat and dirt. Once the water was turned off, Ino wiped clean her foggy full length mirror, drying her body afterwards. It was then she noticed the small bruises. Ugly red splotches on her breasts, and bruises on her thighs and hips. She tried not to blush as she thought of the cause of those marks. They can be easily covered she thought dressing in clean clothes and brushing her hair out.

The Hokage had no more missions for her and for that, Ino was grateful. This last one had been longer and more troublesome than usual because the stupid man she was suppose to capture had gotten himself into trouble. But once she had caught up to him, she had a wonderful time extracting the information she needed on the stolen scrolls. When she was finished, the dude had to audacity to try to grope her! Of all—didn't he know not to mess with her after what she just did to him? Did he get off on pain or something?

"Idiot." She muttered, grabbing her bag from the floor and emptying it. After sharpening and sorting through her tools and weapons she pushed everything under her bed she looked at her soiled clothes. Then she had seen _him_. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was actually him…drinking. Ino had not expected him to be drunk. She didn't expect a lot of things…like joining him. He glanced her way and at first she didn't think he was drunk. His facial expression seemed normal and he didn't like—move like a drunk person would.

That night she had been brooding because after she dealt with the groping scroll thief (tying him up and dragging him behind her) they were attacked by pathetic looking robbers on their way back to the village. The stupid thief had gotten himself killed as he tried to escape. Dumb robbers! Now her mission was bordering on failure because the idiot man made a stupid decision! The Hokage wanted her to bring him back alive so Ibiki could confirm what she had found out. It was standard procedure. Now stupid Ibiki had to go into _her_ mind when she got back. Bastard was nosey. Ino knew that he looked into her _other_ memories as well. That was why she was brooding.

When Sasuke took another shot and slammed the glass down in a challenge, she knew it was on. So what if she was only nineteen? Her birthday was right around the corner and the dirty look she gave the questioning bartender made him pour her a glass without a word.

"Never expected you here." She downed it, wincing as the burning liquid slid down her throat and into her empty stomach.

"Hn." Same reply she heard at the academy. She didn't say anything else, just matched him drink for drink. Ino never drank as much as she did that night. Never lost herself like she did that night as well. Stumbling from the bar, she parted ways from him, holding her stomach.

"Sloppy." He commented dryly and she pushed him away with a glare.

"Go away." She mumbled, but he ignored her and clutched her arm. A wave of dizziness made her hang on his robe to gain her balance back.

"Where?" She just wanted to get back to her room, sleep away the eight shots she consumed on an empty stomach so she pointed to her nearby inn. When the door to her room was opened she bolted straight to the bathroom, puking. Ino pulled herself up and washed the taste away with a handful of water.

"Know your limit next time." His voice stabbed at her pride. And he was just standing there like he didn't drink half the bottle. How could he do that? Shouldn't he be more hammered than her? Did he think she was weak because she just spewed most of her guts out?

"There won't be a next time." She groaned and threw him a murderous look. He sauntered to her. She didn't realize she backed up from him until she felt the cold tile of the wall on her back. "Don't."

"Don't? You would have never asked me to stop in the past." He murmured. Ino blinked away her confusion, or tried to. Her brain was all fuzz and static.

"Is it the past?" She asked and winced mentally. Stupid—that sounded stupid. Jeeze, how messed up was she…wait is he touching me?

"Point taken. We're not thirteen anymore." His hands were on her bare midriff and all the air seemed to rush out of her lungs. Why? Why wasn't she moving away? "Right?" He breathed. She smelled the alcohol on his breath, felt a shaking feeling deep in her heart. She still wanted him? After all this time? After all he'd done? She thought her school hood crush was done and over with! She wasn't chasing a dream anymore…right?

"Right?" He asked again, pressing his body to hers. Ino didn't fully know why she answered him. All she remembered was that she launched herself at him, kissing his mouth hard as he crushed her against him. She knew desire when it sparked and spread like wildfire throughout her whole body. Even with her brain half working, living off of her impulses she didn't stop him from stripping her naked, or stop herself for that matter.

There was no going back when they tumbled on the bed in a tangle of limbs. She was kissing him like a madwoman, touching him, burying her hands in his soft black hair, arching against him. He broke away, kneeling between her knees. Ino screamed when they came together. He had a firm grip on her hips, panting, watching her face contort in pain and pleasure. His gaze was so intense that she couldn't look away, and she didn't want to. He was so beautiful she thought fuzzily.

It wasn't until they were on their third time that she actually sobered. It was when her body exploded into bliss, into a quivering mass of raw nerves that made her understand what she was in the middle of, and who she was doing. The first time had been rushed, the second more primal, but the third had been slow, exploring…

She felt herself clench him had he seemed like he had stopped. She was on her hands and knees, high pitched pants ended as he finished and pulled them both down. She fell on her side, cheeks flushed, sore, numb, breathless.

They didn't say one word. The only thing that was heard was their harsh breathing that turned into slow steady breathing after a while. He fell asleep before she did and she lay awake realizing that this experience was very very unexpected. Coming back from her memories, Ino sighed. The whole mission was messed up she thought with a scowl climbing on her bed and snuggling to a pillow. As soon as her eyes closed, she was out.

XOXO

The next few days were uneventful. Ino stood behind the counter of her family's flower shop wrapping fresh lilies in pink and white paper. She smiled at the customers who were giving each other shy looks.

"Enjoy!" She beamed happily at the young couple blushed and muttered thank you in unison. The bell rang as they exited and she sat back down, pulling out a scroll she was memorizing. She had been neglecting her training and needed new jutsus to show Shikamaru and Choji.

As she scanned the list, she couldn't help but feel a little bored. Learning new jutsus took forever, but she had to do it. The Jonin exams were coming up and she was going to enter. That meant she had to have an array of new jutsus. Taijutsus. She had a few, but more was always an option. Wonder what Lee is doing right now? She glanced at the clock and smiled. Only two hours left until her shift was up.

The bell rang and she glanced up from her scroll and saw a bob of pink hair. Her heart sped up as Sakura greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Ino pig." Cool, calm, she's not psychic so she doesn't know what happened. She smiled, feeling as just as fake.

"Billboard brow. Come to buy something?" She arched a brow.

"No." Sakura scowled and grabbed a pen from the counter. It was then that Ino noticed the clipboard under her arm. "Your yearly check-up. When's a good time to come in?" Ino frowned. It was here already?

"I don't know. Maybe the end of next week."

Sakura looked up from her clipboard. "The Jonin exam is in six weeks. The sooner the better if you want to join." Ino gave an exasperated sigh.

"What? Next week is too late?" Sakura bristled at her hot sarcasm.

"Next week you might get another mission. Then what? I have to give you a rush exam an hour before you enter?"

"I'm not going on a mission. I asked the Hokage to give me time off to prepare." Ino shot back.

"Then make an earlier appointment. I don't want to have to go looking for you." Sakura punctuated the remark with a stab of the pen on the counter.

"I said next week. Deal with it." Ino huffed, rolling up her scroll. Her replacement was finally here and she took off her apron. Sakura sighed and scribbled Ino's name.

"Fine. Friday at 2 o'clock. Don't be late." Ino rolled her eyes and then caught Sakura's arm before she left.

"Do you know where Lee is?" They walked out of the flower shop together.

"Ask Tenten. She's at the dango shop with Hinata." With a quick smile, Ino waved bye to her friend. Sakura left back to the hospital. As Ino watched her get smaller and smaller, the feeling of guilt was getting greater and greater. Did she still like Sasuke? They never really talked about him since Naruto told them that Sasuke would be back. He had to tie up a couple of things, but he promised. She knew he would be back. Sasuke didn't make promises to just anyone. Ino felt cold all of the sudden. No, shake it off. He'll probably be gone for a couple more years and by that time, she would have gotten over this, and he would have forgotten. Then, why did he show up so close to the village? And where was his team?

"Ino!" She yelped when a booming voice screamed in her ear.

"What the hell Kiba?" She skewered him with a glare.

"What the hell is up with you? I've been calling your name for a while!" Kiba snapped back. His brown eyes narrowed, hair spiked out in different directions. His beige jacket was unzipped, opening to a dark red shirt. Black cargo pants with kunai strapped on his right thigh. Akamaru stood obediently at his side with the same expression Kiba had. (If dogs could have expressions)

"What?"

"The Hokage wants you to see Ibiki." He finally said after studying her a bit more.

Damn! Not him! "Alright." She said as calmly as she could and gave Kiba a tight smile before heading (slowly) to meet with someone she really didn't want to see.

The interrogation room was daunting and intimidating place. One lone table, cracked and withered stood in the center. The low hanging light was a sickly yellow and dully illuminated the small room. The chair was a cold metal thing that saw much in its day. The green paint was chipped and browning.

Ino sat staring at the room from the hallway. The viewing window needed cleaning she thought with a wrinkled nose.

"Ready?" An ANBU appeared in front of her in a swirl of leaves. Not really, but she had no choice did she? Ino's bad mood came back full swing. Idiot scroll thief! She followed him into the room and slumped on the chair. She didn't have to wait long.

"Let's get this done with." She grumbled. Ibiki raised his brows.

"Of course."

She braced herself as he formed a seal and took possession of her soul. It always hurt, but she endured the pain until he combed through her memories and thoughts. He never tortured her, but it wasn't a walk in the park either. Ino's lips moved involuntarily, her eyes widened, her face expressing annoyance as he made her recall the past events. When he was finished, she felt totally drained. Her body felt foreign for a moment like it always did when her soul was released from Ibiki's power. Breathing a bit erratically, she stood up. Ibiki was smirking. She knew that he wouldn't tell _that_ to the Hokage, but just him _knowing_ was enough to really dislike him right now.

"Don't get off on it too much!" She snapped, pushing the chair back underneath the table. Ibiki's laughter followed her down the hallway.

By the time she got outside, evening already descended and the pale moon was making its appearance. Well, so much for training today she thought with a scowl that was fast becoming a bad habit for her. She didn't want wrinkles! Rubbing her forehead, she sighed. Might as well grab something to eat before heading home. But it sucked eating alone she thought and then spotted someone.

"Uzumaki!" She called out and the dark haired girl turned her way and waved. "Have you eaten yet?" She asked Hinata.

"No, not yet. Would you like to get something together?" She asked softly. Ino rolled her eyes and snatched Hinata's arm.

"Well duh. How 'bout Hiro's?" The small little restaurant served low calorie low carb meals while still keeping the flavor. It was a one of the few fast food places she allowed herself to eat at. Both girls settled in a comfy corner.

"Where's Naruto?" She broke a piece of complimentary seven-grain bread from the small loaf and stuffed it in her mouth.

"He left on a solo mission. I'm not sure when he'll be back." Hinata explained, delicately stirring her tea.

"Do you know where?" Hinata shook her head.

"He said it was secret. I never see him as much as I would like, but when he finally comes home its all that more special." She gave one of those lovey-dovey sighs.

"Rrright." Ino gave a strange look as the head-over-heels-in-love new bride. "That good huh?" She snickered and grinned at Hinata's blush.

"H-how was your mission? Didn't you just get back a couple of days ago?" Her cheeks were still a little pink as she met Ino's eyes. Ino was pretty good at composing her expression, but the earlier interrogation still hung in her thoughts and she felt her face fall.

"It went okay. The guy got himself killed." She said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Oh." Hinata stared at her for a little while longer. "And?"

Ino frowned, nerves suddenly running wild. "And what? That was all." She said too defensively. Damn, what was wong with her…its like as soon as she thought of _him_ all her composure flew out the window and she was a unconfident girl of five again! Hinata's expression was blank, unnerving, just like the rest of the stoic Hyugas. How did they do that? Teach them when they're young?

"Alright. If you say so." Hinata said slowly. Man, how could that little phrase break her silence?

"I slept with some one!" She blurted out. Hinata's stunned expression only made her blurt out even more. "I didn't mean to, but I was so drunk and he was so cute! I didn't want to stop even though I knew I should have! It's not like I was really aware of what I was doing. It was stupid! Really stupid I wish I could take it back, but what is done is done. He probably won't show his face anytime soon, so it's okay to forget about it right? Right?" She sounded desperate, but this was the first time she was willingly telling someone and she had to make Hinata see it her way!

"I-I s-suppose you can." Hinata sputtered, totally taken off guard. "If it didn't mean anything."

Yes! She knew Hinata would understand—wait—mean anything?

"No" Ino said quickly. "It didn't mean anything. I mean, when I was younger it probably would have meant something, but those feelings have changed." She thought out loud with a finger to her lower lip staring vacantly at her lemon flavored water.

"Who are we talking about?" Hinata seemed really interested now. Ino blinked her mind suddenly blank once again. Damn, what was the use of secrets anyway? She grabbed Hinata's hand and wrote his name in her palm with her finger. Hinata gasped, clenching her hand into a tight fist.

"Really?" Ino nodded. For some reason, she felt better not saying his name out loud.

"Have you told—"

"No!" Ino gasped in horror. "And you can never tell her! I've worked hard to reclaim our friendship which was lost over him," She pointed out. "I don't want to lose it again after one stupid night."

"I see." The conversation halted when the waitress showed up with their food. Hinata pushed her dish to the side and leaned forward ever so slightly. Her pale eyes were warm, but troubled as well. "If you think that's the right choice then by all means. But if by chance Sakura does find out, it could be much worse than you might have originally thought. It's a huge secret. Are you sure you can keep it?"

Ino stared at her hot bowel of chicken soup. "I have to. Sakura is my best friend." She said quietly. Yet the weight of her resolve tore at her heart. Some kind of friend I am, she thought bitterly. If she had a weak will, this could have crushed her, but Ino was strong, confident, smart and beautiful. She knew herself, knew what she could endure. She would do anything…anything to keep Sakura from ending their friendship and if it meant holding something like this on her heart, then she would. That personal promise steeled her will. It would fade away Ino thought after she and Hinata parted ways. It would fade into nothing…just like night faded into morning.

XOXO

AN: I don't know why but since one of my stories is almost finished, I always get into another one to keep my in-progress stories at five. Keeps me going…

ALSO—for those who read just to flame the paring needs to grow up. I know there are really die hard Sasuke and Sakura fans, but to review and say that I suck because I made a Sasuke and Ino fic are really immature. Get over it okay? I really like Naruto and Hinata parings but you don't see me flaming people who put them with other people…just wanted to nip that little concern in the bud.

For my Sailor Moon fans, like I said _Moondusted_ will be updated by the end of the month…Anyways love you all a lots and lots KISSES :_muh_:


	2. Keeping Busy

Keeping Busy

Ino woke up extra early to track Lee down. He and Guy were racing around the village neck to neck. She decided to wait of them at their usual training spot. It wasn't long before she heard the thunderous pounding of their footsteps. Two green whirlwinds skidded to a halt in a cloud of dust.

"Tied! The fire of our rivalry never flickers!" Guy declared with a blinding smile.

"Yes Guy sensei!" Lee pumped his fist in the air. Over the past few years, Lee grew a lot taller. Narrow waist with broad shoulders. She never would have thought he would grow to have such a fantastic physique. However, the rest of his original appearance stayed the same. Same hair style, same big eyes and same thick caterpillar eyebrows. If only he wasn't such a chicken when it came to tweezers, he could stand to have a better chance with Sakura. She tried to help him out, but the little wuss squealed like a girl when she plucked one measly little hair. What was up with him? He could endure shattered bones and scarred knuckles but not eyebrow plucking?

"Oh, Ino." Guy and Lee both turned to her. "What can we do for you?"

She smiled sweetly. "Actually I wanted to ask Lee if he could spare a couple of hours to train with me."

"Of course." Lee bobbed his head and Ino beamed. Finally!

They moved to a smaller training ground, away from prying eyes.

"I need some taijutsu practice." She admitted when they reached a clearing. "Have any useful pointers?"

Lee grinned, popping into his good guy pose. "Plenty. Should we see what your strengths are?" He dropped into a ready position, arms out stretched, palm up. Ino copied his stance. "Come." He summoned her, folding his fingers up.

She swiftly moved, testing her reach. He blocked her punch like it was a bothersome insect. "Don't be predictable." Lee commanded. Ino nodded. She flicked a kick, sending him jumping back. A round kick, flipping into a cartwheel as he swung his leg. She dropped into a leg split. Placing her hands to the side of her, she lifted her body up, moving into a handstand and flipped backwards. Lee nailed her with a full foot kick to her stomach as she stood. Ino grunted, struggling for breath.

"You leave yourself open when you do that. I suggest a replacement jutsu. Hide the seal when you do your handstand." Ino nodded, holding her stomach. He dropped back into another stance. "Come." She did three flips forward as Lee stood still, just as she was about to land, she straightened her left leg and it hit the ground hard where Lee once stood. Tucking into a roll, she faced him in a crouch.

"When you get to your third flip, launch into the air."

"And do what?" She shot at him. He just shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll think of something. If you manage to get your opponent in the air with you, they will become confused and not know what to do, or how to attack. Remember the chunnin exams? Both Naruto and Sasuke utilized this method." He gave a good hearted smile of pride. Sakura told her that both of the boys learned that from Lee the fist time they met (and battled). "Come."

She moved fast—chakra infused fast, catching his chin and sending him up. Then she dropped to the floor, a two leg lick to his chest. He went flying and he began to fall she finished with a swirling kick with both legs. He was knocked to the side, landing on the ground with a loud thump a good distance away from her. Lee stood from his landing crouch.

"Good distancing move. Find more combo moves while in the air. The higher up your opponent is the more damage is done to them when they hit the bottom." He said with nod. Ino smiled her breathing a bit labored.

"Thanks." They walked back to the village chatting lightly. "Hungry?" Ino asked. Lee gave his famous good guy grin.

"Its fine—" She yanked his arm to the nearest food vender.

"It's a small thanks for helping me this morning." Lee's appetite almost rivaled Choji's, but it was the least she could do. Ino settled for lightly sugared oatmeal. When Lee left, she wanted to start practicing, but first she needed to talk to one more person.

Kurenai looked surprised when the opened the door.

"Ino! What brings you here?" She stepped aside to let her in. Kurenai's place was nice and peaceful. Little toys were strewn about and an open box of cereal was on the counter.

"Where's Kai?"

"Kurenai smiled. "With Shikamaru." Ino nodded. The two were pretty close. Kai looked a lot like Asuma but with Kurenai's red eyes. The five year old was full of energy. She babysat for him a couple of times and when he left, she was so grateful that she didn't have any little terrors. She loved the kid, but was glad when she gave him back to his mom. Because of Kai, Shikamaru wasn't as lazy as he once was. Note, she said not _as_ lazy because Shikamaru was still pretty lazy.

"I came to ask for some pointers in genjutsus." Ino took the offered seat. Kurenai busied herself pouring tea.

"Oh, what do you want to know?"

"Is there anyway to use the molded chakra from my family's jutsus and apply it to a new genjutsu?" A delicate tea cup was placed in front of her. Kurenai smiled and Ino was instantly wary.

"I'll give you some pointers if you agree to watch Kai this weekend."

"Ino's mouth dropped open. "Shika—"

"Has a mission. He leaves tonight."

"Cho—"

"Is helping with the genin survival training." Kurenai raised her brows. "Deal?" Ino moodily sighed. Asuma's dealing and wheeling seemed to have rubbed off onto Kurenai.

"Fine."

"Good. Now, to answer your question, Lets see…your mind-body-disturbance jutsu gives you a great handle on learning and creating new genjutsus. Both create chakra imbalances in the mind only you mind-body-disturbance is a ninjutsu. I bet, if you tried, you can use the chakra you mold with your ninjutsu. It could be like adding another seal to your ninjutsu. Find a way to build a genjutsu off of the chakra you already molded with a slight tweak." At Ino's blank expression, Kurenai stood and grabbed something from Kai' toy box. It was three long wooden blocks. She sat two of them down on the table, a red one and a blue one.

"Part of a genjutsu has to do with messing with people's brains. Your chakra takes control of the mind by affecting the five senses." She pointed to the blue block. "This represents the chakra you use to do that. It's very similar to the chakra you use in you mind-body-disturbance. Got it?" Ino nodded. Kurenai pointed to the red block. "This part represents the other chakra of you mind-body-disturbance jutsu. This chakra is what makes it a ninjutsu. All you have to do is change this part," She replaces the red block with a green block, "to make it a genjutsu."

The light bulb in Ino's head turned on. Ohhhhh I get it now. I never did genjutsus before but when my dad taught me the mind-body-disturbance ninjutsu I actually already learned half of what makes a genjutsu. I can use the same amount of chakra and have a brand new genjutsu!

"Thank you!" Ino shook her head with a smile and stood up. She was making her training schedule mentally when Kurenai stopped her.

"I'll drop him off Friday morning." Ino's smile faded. "I'll be back on Monday." She grinned and Ino couldn't help but sulk a little.

"Troublesome." She muttered and left. She needed to stock up on groceries before Friday.

XOXO

Just because the Hokage granted her relief from missions didn't mean that Ino did nothing but train. Although that would have been great, she _was_ a medical nin and she had to work in the hospital. Half the day she was at the hospital or making house calls, the other half she was training alone.

It took a lot out of her but she didn't complain. Her chakra endurance was steadily increasing. She felt it every time she worked on her budding genjutsu…her ultimate surprise. With a grin, Ino opened the next door and stopped dead in her tracks.

"What the hell are you two doing?" She demanded. Two young genin both hand hands around each others throat. The room was a total mess. Blankets pulled off the beds, curtains hanging lopsided on the rings. Food splotching the walls and floors.

"He started it!" The shorter of the two boys pushed the other boy. The taller one skidded back, glaring at the other.

"I don't care what you were arguing about." She snapped and put a hand to her hip. "Before you're discharged, both of you are going to clean this mess! Got it?" She succeeded in frightening them. The boys nodded frantically. "Good. Get working." She slammed the door with a smile.

"God you're scary." A squat nurse with a head of curly hair was clutching her clipboard to her chest." Yeah, that was right…kids.

The next rounds were nothing special. A man who cut himself while doing some home repairs, a young girl who had a head cold, three people who suffered mild chakra exhaustion. Finally, she ended her shift with an old lady who had three teeth and a heart condition.

"Good afternoon." She greeted her with a friendly smile and motioned her to sit up.

"How have you been?" The older woman gave a wrinkled eye smile as she held out her hand for Ino to take her pulse.

"Been better. How about you? Your brother finally send you some help?" She took the frail wrist into her hands. Ino's chakra emitted a faint green hue as she mentally counted.

"Oh, I try not to be a bother. He has a close family and I don't want to take any of his children away." She said kindly as Ino placed the woman's hand back on her lap.

"I think your pride is the reason." She murmured as she shook back her hair and wrote a couple of things down on her clipboard.

"Humph. You're one to talk. How old are you and you're not married?" Her dark eyes were glittering with amusement. Ino smirked and then placed her hand on the woman's chest, above her heart. Her chakra sent rhythms of the woman's heart back to her. Huh, still the same. This old coot still has some kick left in her. How old was she? Seventy-three? She glanced at her clipboard. Seventy-five.

"When you're a ninja, marriage is the last thing on your mind."

The woman snorted. "Don't give me that. I was a ninja and I was married.

Don't you want a family someday?"

Ino sighed. "I still have plenty of time." She grumbled.

"Don't you have an eye on someone? You can tell me." She gave Ino a little nudge with her soft withered hand. Ino gave into a laugh. The old lady was so silly, fawning over boys like she was a teenager again. Grinning, she caught the old lady's gaze.

"No." She scribbled something down before tucking her pen behind her ear and leaning against the wall.

"There are plenty of good looking men around here. Why not?"

"There's no time for guys right now. My ninja career is all the matters at the moment." She said with an amused smile playing at her lips. Yes, after this, it was back to training. She needed to go to the weapons store and gather some things before escaping to her private training grounds.

"Your priorities will change sooner than you think." Ino was walking out the door when the old lady said that. She shivered and turned back. "You'll see." The woman smiled, showing all three of her teeth. Ridiculous, Ino thought to herself before submitting her patient files to the chief resident. Creepy lady doesn't know what she's talking about.

XOXO

The weapon shop she chose was a small structure that smelled like oil and leather. It was a dark place with rows and rows of glass cases that proudly showed off the shiny deadly things. She trailed her fingers on the warm glass surface, eyes taking in each weapon. Then she saw it, the Snow Star. A strangely crafted weapon that had two balls that flipped open into a shuriken-like-blades with four razor sharp sides. The twin balls were linked to a chain, one on each end. Ino didn't know why she liked that weapon. It looked difficult to handle, but she had to have it. She had to master every aspect of it.

"Snow Star." Ino jerked her greedy eyes up to see her tall slender friend Tenten. "You like it don't you?"

Ino smiled. "I came to buy it. You think I can handle it?" Tenten shrugged and motioned the weapon shopkeeper to them. He took out the weapon and placed it gently on the glass countertop. Tenten picked up one of the metal balls and held it up to her face. Her brown eyes expertly scanned it before she grasped the white chain and began spinning one of the balls.

"You have to run your chakra through the chain to get the balls to split open into a sharp and deadly star." Her eyes darkened as the ball swished open. Ino blinked from her surprise as the dull lights from the store flashed wickedly on the blades. "You can make the chain stiffen as well, like so." The limp chain straightened like snake taking the offensive. Tenten's chakra flashed blue as she let the chain grow limp once again. The star retracted into a ball once more. "I think you can handle it if you work hard." She gave the Snow Star to Ino. Ooff, it was heavier than she thought. After her purchase, Ino and Tenten walked a little ways together.

"Lee told me that you came to him for a few pointers and now you're buying you very first weapon. I've never seen you this into training before." Ino shrugged.

"The jonin exams are coming up and I have to give my best." She said slinging the chain over her shoulder. The balls hit her in her thigh and lower back as she walked.

"I guess." Tenten gave her a curious look before Ino laughed.

"What?"

"It's just…" Tenten frowned. "Never mind. If you need help, come and find me." With that, she left.

Alone, Ino began walking to her training place. She was just keeping busy, she thought moodily. People change ever so often. Besides, she was doing this for a reason.

Her training area rested in a wild array of drooping trees and untamed brambles. The ground which was one a spread of thick emerald grass had new splotched of fine sand and soil. Nailed to three surrounding trees were expertly placed target pieces and off to the right was a training dummy. She took a piece of paper from her worn bagpack and placed the animation seal on the dummy's forehead. It shook awake, flexing its limbs in a low clatter, eyes glowing mustard yellow.

Her workout and training always started out the same. Some hand to hand combat, then target practice, followed by chakra control exercises, ending with practicing her new genjutsu. She ran through them quickly, eager to try out her new plaything. She did some test swings, getting use to the pull of the bottom weights of the balls. Her hands began to rub raw and she put the Snow Star down, healing herself and digging into her bag for her gloves. She wrapped her bare hands in soft bandages before putting on her fingerless purple gloves. The last thing she needed was calloused skin. Flexing her fingers, she picked up the chain again and began swinging it, running her chakra through the chain. It went stiff for a second before turning limp and slamming her side. Wincing she quickly healed her wound before starting again.

Her arms ached three hours later as she dropped the chain. Taking deep breaths, she rolled her neck and rotated her shoulders to ease the tension. She was sporting a few bruises and nasty cuts all over her body.

I think I got the hang of the weight; she thought looking at the Snow Star that crushed the grass. I still need a lot of work though. She grimaced as she picked up her bag and weapon.

It was close to midnight when she got back to the village. By then she was cooled down and was in a reflecting mood. A good training session burned a lot of calories and by the time she had a good hand on the Snow Star, her arms would be toned. She had to be careful though, she didn't want to be butch.

"Late night?" She grinned at Sakura who was passing her.

"The best. You're just getting off?" They began walking together.

"I had to brief the morning nurses about Tsunade's new rule. No submitting finished patient files unless there are two signatures of okay.

Ino groaned. "No way! That's going to be a pain in the ass. The only ones who can sign off on charts are me, you and that bitchy head nurse."

Sakura laughed, stretching her hands to the night sky. "That means we're going to have to come in more often."

"More hours? Until when?" Ino demanded with a hand on her hip.

"Until Yuki and Niko are promoted. They only have three more classes and then we're off the hook for a while."

Ino snorted. "It cuts into my training." She grumbled.

"You're working really hard aren't you?" Sakura said softly, but Ino caught the hint of an undertone.

"I want to give it my all." She defended instantly, slowing her pace.

"If I didn't know you any better I would say you're keeping busy for a reason. And not just because of the exam." Ino stiffened. Was she that noticeable? Tenten said something similar to her when they left the weapon place.

"What do you mean?" She tried to sound casual. Sakura always read her like a book.

"Well, you've never trained as hard as you are now. When you came back from your mission, you just jumped into the jonin exam. Even when you were training for the chunnin exams, you never worked as hard as you're doing right now. I'd say you're keeping busy to keep your mind off of something." She gave her a mysterious sideways look. Ino swallowed the lump in her throat.

"It's nothing like that." She said in a smooth tone and gave Sakura a little smile that barely tugged the corners of her lips. It was hard keeping eye contact with her when she was telling half of a lie. "I almost failed my last mission because I couldn't keep someone alive. Three robbers should have been a piece of cake, but the guy I was supposed to bring back ended up dead."

"He died?"

Ino nodded. "I'm a ninja, graduated at the top of our class. I should have been more prepared." And if it wasn't for that stupid scroll thief, I would have not done the thing I did. I would be more open to Sakura and not feel like gutter trash.

"Everyone makes mistakes Ino pig. It's not like you to get all depressed like you are now. Did something else happen?" Sakura was getting too close. She was too perceptive, especially when it comes to me. She's making me want to cry! Why does she have to look at me with those bright, innocent eyes?

"Nothing important." She finally said. They were a few blocks from her apartment. "See you later billboard brow." She waved her off.

After a scalding hot shower, Ino dropped to her bed. She was working hard because she needed to conquer her weaknesses. If she just concentrated on her training she could get over one big distracting weakness and that was thinking about her mistake in Fire Thistle.

XOXO

"I got your message. Finally ready?" He stood upside down on a tree branch.

"Yes."

The first looked around their surroundings. "Where are the others? Is it just you?" The second person shrugged carelessly.

"I told them of my plans. It's up to them is they wish to join me or not."

"I see. Then let's go…Sasuke."


	3. Physicals

Physicals

Ino hummed as she plucked the petals off of a yellow daisy. The four slender petals fluttered in her hand a she walked upstairs family living room. The couches were neatly arranged with colorful pillows decorating them. The view never changed, nothing was ever moved since she was little and was still living here. Each piece of furniture had old memories attached to them.

When she turned seventeen her father allowed her to get her own apartment just so she could experience living on her own. She knew she could always come back here, but something about having her own place still appealed to her.

Kneeling in front of the worn coffee table, Ino placed the petals next to neatly arranged explosion notes. She studied each yellow petal before flexing her fingers and holding her hands over the notes. "Henge." The notes shimmered but remained the same. It's much easier to change your whole body into something else, but not these little papers? Her skills must be really lacking. She rubbed her hands together and concentrated on her chakra. "Henge." The palms of her hands grew warm and she intently watched the papers flutter before folding into exact replicas of the daisy petals. "Ha! She exclaimed, pounding the table with her fists. Finally, three hours later she had the last step of her genjutsu down. Alls he had to do now was combine it all.

"What are you smiling about?" Ino turned to the dark haired boy who stood to her left.

"Because I'm so great." She stood and ruffled Kai's hair. He frowned, shoving her hand from his head.

"Whatever. Are we going to stay here in this dumb flower shop all day? It's so boring!" He threw back his head.

"Hey, this place isn't dumb." Ino shot at him.

"Let's do something!" Kai whined. Ino raised an amused brow.

"Fine, we'll go to the park. Is that okay with you?"

Kai beamed. "Anything is better than this place!" He rushed down the stairs, Ino trailing behind.

It late afternoon was warm. The sun caressed her cheeks and warmed her toes and fingers. She let Kai lead the way while keeping a watchful eye on him. Five minutes later, they were surrounded by loud children and chatty adults. Kai joined a group of boys on the monkey bars.

"He's cute. Yours?" A man in his late twenties stepped beside her with a friendly smile.

"Of course not! Do I look old enough to have a five year old?" She snapped, glowering. He seemed surprised by her tone and held up his hands like they would defend him from her temper.

"Sorry, but you never know. Kids become adults before they're ready." Ino eyed him warily. He was interesting looking. Not really her type, but could make a woman take a second look. Light brown hair pulled into a braid and a thin scar in the tip of his lip just below his nose. Green eyes with a boyish smile.

"Seiya." He held out his hand and Ino glanced slowly down at it in consideration before taking it.

"Nice to meet you." She muttered. "I've never seen you here before."

He barked out a scratchy laugh. "I'm just passing through with my wife and sons." He pointed to a tall willowy woman with red hair (that needed some moisturizing treatment for her ends) and two young boys playing on the slide. "We sell specialty fabrics to the local ninja stores through out Fire Country.

"I see." Ino caught sight of Kai moving from the monkey bars to the overcrowded sand box. "You must make a comfortable living." She fell easily into small talk. Socializing came easy for her, especially when it came to the opposite sex. She always made guy friends much easier than girl friends. Ino was half listening to Seiya when Kai jumped onto a newly empty swing. He got up to a good height before deciding to jump off. "Excuse me." She said quickly and hurried to Kai's side. He was bellowing like someone just slapped him or something. His face was red, fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Lets see." Ino sighed, trying not to make a big deal so he would calm down. Kai held out his right hand. A deep jagged cut and a minor scrape marred his soft skin. "Wow, looks bad." She said in a serious tone, keeping her smile hidden as Kai's eyes widened.

"How bad?" He asked in a worried whisper.

"Might have to cut it off." Kai gasped and tried to pull his hand back.

"No! It doesn't even hurt now." He insisted. Ino shook her head.

"I don't know. You were crying pretty hard."

"I'm not! See?" He pointed to his face with his other hand, still upset that his hand might have to be amputated.

Ino sighed. "Well if you're sure, I guess I can just close your cut." She grinned and covered his hand with her hand. Her green medical chakraglowed against his skin. "There. You were right." Smiling, she removed her hand. Kai breathed a sigh of relief and gave her a grin. Then out of no where, a hungry grumble roared at her. Blushing, Kai put a hand to his belly as if to quiet the sound.

"Guess we have to get something to eat." Ino laughed.

"You're not going to make me eat salad are you?" He demanded. Ino pretended to look insulted.

"Salad is good for you."

"I don't want salad!" Kai huffed.

Big baby Ino thought. Seiyaand his family were gathered by a park bench. She caught his gaze and gavehim a wave. "Nice to have met you." She called out. He blushed and Inosaw his wife give her a strange predatory look. Yikes! What's up with her? I hope she didn't think I was trying to flirt or something…yuck, he was too old and he had kids! No thank you…

"Let's go to a restaurant! Kai yanked her arm. Inolooked at his eager face, a wave of sadness and fondness washed through her heart. Asuma sensei…he looks just like you…

"Fine since it is your last night with me. I'll take you to anyone you want to go to." Kai brightened, taking a hold of her hand.

"That one." He pointed to a stand.

"Ramen?" She groaned thinking about a certain blonde who practically lived there.

"Yeah. I like ramen. How 'bout you?" Ino shrugged.

"Eh, its alright." She ducked under the advertisement flags. There was one person already there. "Uzumaki? Jeeze girl, he'll be back. You don't have to pine for him by coming here." She picked up Kai and sat him on the stool next to Hinata.

"I just felt like eating here. Besides, Naruto is coming back soon. He sent me a message yesterday." Hinata ruffled Kai's hair who grunted in displeasure. "Sorry." Hinata smiled before her ramen was placed in front of her.

"How about you?" Ichiraku wiped the counter.

"Beef!" Kai exclaimed greedily.

"Diet." Ino automatically replied. The old man bellowed the order to his two cooks and set two cups of tea in front of them.

"I'm glad he's coming back Hinata." Ino said softly, sincerely. Hinata slurped her noodles, blushing as Ino raised a brow.

"Me too."

XOXO

Sakura caught up with Ino and Kai as they began walking back to her apartment.

"Hey, the Hokageneeds to see you before nine." She and Kai exchanged a high five.

"About what?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"She didn't tell me, but you better hurry. Its eight-thirty right now and you know how she gets when someone is late." Was that amusement she heard in her voice? Ino didn't have time to decide. She grabbed Kai's arm and flung him on her back.

"Hold tight." She ordered and sprinted all the way to the Hokage Tower. She nimble dodged unsuspecting people, jumping as a stupid dog decided to nip at her ankles as she ran. "I'm here!" Ino breathed as she bolted into Tsunade's office with ten minutes to spare.

"That was fun! Lets do it again!" Kai kicked her sides as if she was a horse.

"Shizune, take him out please while I talk with Ino." Kai groaned but reluctantly slipped from Ino's back and left with Shizune.

"Is something wrong?" Ino asked as soon as the door closed. As an after thought, she rubbed her sore sides.

"A mission." The Hokageheld up her hand to silence Ino's protest. "I know I said that I would give you some time off, but until the jonin exams, we're still stretched thin." She pulled out a crisp sheet of paper and held it out for Ino to take.

"The stupid scrolls again?" She grumbled after reading the mission outline.

"There have been some new developments. The client asked for you specifically since you're already familiar with the scrolls. They say is C rank, but to be safe, I'm labeling it a B rank mission."

"Why are these scrolls so important?" Ino folded the paper.

"They're summoning scrolls that the family has kept since the beginning of the Fire Country's establishment." She explained patiently.

"What makes them think that the thieves haven't signed them yet?" Ino folded her arms.

"They have some kind of special seal on them. If someone signs them, than a huge storm would brew in the mountains to the south and I haven't seen any rain clouds have you?"

"No." Ino pouted. "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow. After your shift at the hospital."

Ino snorted. "Still sticking that on huh?"

"Yuki and Niko are almost finished." The Hokage said with a weary smile. "Its solo again. Prepare well. If you do manage to come in contact with one, or both of the thieves, try and bring them back alive this time."

Ino's pride spiked. "They'll be alive." She said through gritted teeth.

"Good. You're dismissed." Ino bowed before leaving. Kai and Shizune were playing rock-paper-scissors in the hallway.

"Ready kid?" Kai nodded and they left back to her apartment.

XOXO

"Three physicals." Ino muttered gathering her charts and heading to the first room. When she entered, she raised a brow in surprise.

"Neji." She greeted him. The pale man was standing by the window. His pale white robes contrasted the teal paint of the room. "How have you been?" She sat down the clipboards on the rolling metal tray.

"I've been well." He replied in a void tone she had grown used to. "Shall we begin? I have to run some errands."

Ino did his weight, blood pressure, and asked him some questions about his diet. "Take off your shirt please." He did so and Ino couldn't help but enjoy the sight. She walked to the side, her hands on his warm back. "Breathe." She instructed, running her chakra through her hands. The willowy hum of his lungs invaded her ears. After scribbling some information down, she faced him, hands on his chest over his heart. Strong thumping beat against her palm and she took her pen from behind her right ear. "You can dress now."

"You sure?" Ino let a smile pull at her lips. Neji always flirted so easily with her. It never made her uncomfortable because she knew he was just playing. The first time he did it she was unsure if he knew what he was doing. He was never one to act like that, but the small smirk on his lips told her something else.

"I can't be distracted by your rock hard abs when I have to stick this," She held up a needle, "in your arm." She grabbed a tourniquet from the metal tray and wrapped it firmly around his upper arm.

"Don't miss this time." He warned. Ino humped.

"Hey, that was your fault. You were the one squirming like a little sissy when you saw the needle." She muttered, removing the needle cap.

"It was a big needle." He defended and did the most annoying thing. He activated his _Byakugan_.

"I've had a lot more experience since the last time we did this." Ino openly fumed. Neji just smirked.

"I like being safe." Ino glowered and stuck the needle in his vein a little more harshly that she should have. He gave a slight wince.

"Bitch." Ino let herself copy his earlier smirk. The blood sample was taken and Ino healed the puncture wound.

"See you next year Neji!" She waved at him as he left down the hallway. Grinning at his lack of response, she signed off on his chart. "Two signatures." Ino muttered staring at the blank line next to her name. She decided to find Sakuraafter she did the other two physicals to save herself the trip.

The second was done quickly enough, a boy about to go into the academy. One more until she left for her mission. Ino stared blankly at the clipboard. Why was she so apprehensive about this mission? It was bothering her since she left the Hokage Tower last night. She barely slept at all, just stared at her ceiling, contemplating her…fears? There was no reason she should be feeling like this at all. She went on plenty of missions like this, solo or otherwise and it's not like she was going to be gone long. She shook herself from her thoughts. Hopefully she would be back before the jonin exam she thought peering into the window of the next room. She froze, eyes widened. A lump of fear burned her throat and a swarm of butterflies fluttered violently in her stomach.

"Ino?" She spun quickly, her look of horror still etched on her face. Sakura frowned. "What's wrong? You're so pale." Ino clenched her fist, tightened her arms around the clipboard.

"I-I think you should do this one." She shoved Sakura her clipboard.

"I'm swamped. You can do it yourself!" She pushed the clipboard back to Ino.

She tried to drown her panic. "No! You really need to do this one." She shoved the clipboard into Sakura's hand one last time before dashing away. She wasn't running, she thought as she turned in her other charts and signed out after screaming at the head nurse to sign off on them. It wasn't running…she needed to get going that was all…

XOXO

It still looks the same Sasuke thought looking down from his room's window into the streets of Leaf Village. People looked busy, and people he knew from long ago were no longer what he remembered.

Naruto was sitting in a blue visiting chair, one leg over the side arm and the other on the floor.

"What's taking so long?" Naruto anxiously muttered casting a glance at the wall clock. "Hinata doesn't even know I'm back yet."

"Why is this physical needed?" Sasuke asked, not looking from the window.

Naruto snorted. "I don't know. Tsunade told me to take you here when we got back. It's a waste of time if you ask me."

Sasuke silently agreed. He was unsure what the Hokage would do to him. He was also unsure on how the Leaf Village would react having him back after so many years. His dark eyes lazily scanned the crowd of people below until he spotted someone quickly walking away from the hospital. Something about her jerky movements had him wondering if she was avoiding him. How did she even know he was here? The girl dressed in purple paused before looking up. He wasn't sure if she could see him, but he knew she felt him watching her.

Someone else entered the room but he didn't remove his gaze from her.

"Sasuke?" He recognized Sakura's voice. He turned from the window, expressionless.

"You're doing the physical?" Naruto raised his brown. Sakura tore her eyes from Sasuke to Naruto.

"Ino was suppose to, but she had to leave early." So she was avoiding him. How childish.

"Why?" Naruto frowned. Sakura shrugged, her eyes back on Sasuke.

"A mission I think." Huh, good escape, but she couldn't avoid him forever. He hoped she didn't expect anything from him. That night had been a drunken haze, but he remembered it very well. Haze and all. The only thing he regretted was having his team find him alone in bed.

Suigetsu had come banging on the door and when he refused to open it, the door was forcefully removed from its hinges. Sasuke didn't know how he found him he was in Ino's room after all.

"Some night you had." Suigetsu smirked leaning casually in the doorframe. "Was she good?" Sasuke ignored him and left to the bathroom to shower. His whole team was in the room when he dressed and exited the bathroom.

"Who was she? Do I know her?" Karin demanded. He sent Suigetsu a glare. He always had a big mouth.

Jugo was on the bed with the sheets twisted around his large hands insanely giggling something about fresh blood.

"At least she was a virgin." Sasuke didn't enjoy being hackled so he caught Suigetsu in a mild illusion. When he was released Suigetsu was a bit sullen but not enough to totally shut up. "Touchy."

"Jugo. Let's go." He instructed them and they had left the room. He had Karin pay the lodging bill and they left Fire Thistle. He had to deal with Karin's sad wistful looks the whole way, not to mention Suigetsu's stories of his own escapades. Jugo just hummed the whole way with the sheets he took from the inn still wrapped around his hand.

After they separated, Sasuke took care of some sound-nin assassins and then sent a message to the Leaf Village. There was nothing more that needed to be done, and going back to the village beat wandering aimlessly.

"Finished." Sakura declared after a while.

"Finally. Took you long enough." The blonde grumbled. Sakura gave him a glare before her face folded into a smile as she looked back to Sasuke.

"I'm really glad you're back. I want to know everything when you're finished with the council.

"Council?" Sasuke's voice iced even more when he thought of two people in particular who sat on its board.

"Maybe they'll go easy on you since you came back willingly." Naruto said with a shrug. He didn't seem particularly concerned, but Sasuke wasn't too sure if he could act the same way. He needed to know a few things, explain a few things as well and confront three people who hid secrets and let him go down a dark road. Then after that, he would deal with Ino…


	4. Ambushed

Ambushed

Thick grass tickled her toes as Ino veered from the main path. Grass Country was as peaceful as ever. She had been here a couple of times before with Shikamaru and Choji. They had gotten the old team together to escort a woman whose husband was trying to kill her. Another time it was because they had to recover this weird sword that could turn people to stone. The trail had led them here, the Grass Country.

Cool shadows of the covering clouds passed over her. When she was a good distance away from the main road, she took out a map. Scanning it she followed the brown terrain lines to the big red dot that was said to be a hideout. She had to scout and make sure that there was something there. Pocketing the map, Ino made her way through the sparse forest to her first red mark.

XOXO

"Shizune!" The Hokage bellowed, standing from her chair and clutching a mission outline. Three seconds later her dark haired apprentice scrambled in. "What the hell is this?" She slammed the paper down leaving a sizable dent on her desktop.

Shizune picked up the wrinkled paper and frowned. "A mission from the Tazo family."

"The same Tazo family that sent us a mission request three days ago?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Shizune's eyes widened and she ran from the office to retrieve a file. When she returned, her hands shook as she handed the file to the Hokage.

"Shit." The Hokage slammed her hand down again. "The seals are different." Shizune glanced at the papers.

"What do you mean?" The Hokage glared and pointed to the top crest of the seals. The new mission outline had a dotted line circle and the first mission outline had a solid line circle. She had to squint to see the difference.

"How did this happen? Find me the mission clerk and send him to me. Now!" Shizune jumped a mile and raced from the room. Tsunade bit her thumb almost drawing blood. Shit, how could she have missed this? It was unheard of.

"He's here Hokage." Shizune escorted a man in. There was no way he could have missed this! He was a freaking Hyuga!

"Care to explain this?" She hissed holding out the two sheets of paper. He took them, glancing at the seals with his _Byakagun_.

"There are two different seals." He shook the new mission outline. "This is the real one."

"Then how come you submitted the other to me when you knew it was a fake?" The Hyuga visibly blanched.

"I didn't. I would never! I've been doing this job for seventeen years! I never make a mistake!" He sounded indigent.

"Really? Then explain this to me." She uttered in a dark tone. The clerk looked back down at the papers.

"I was not here when this was submitted. Remember that one of our clan elders passed. Every Hyuga attended the funeral. It was mandatory. I left Mori Fuun to my responsibilities." Tsunade reigned in her temper. He was right.

"Who is Mori Fuun? I've not heard of him." Shizune spoke for both her and the Hokage.

"He is new, but more than qualified." The Hyuga said almost weakly.

"Apparently not." She shot and turned to Shizune. "Find him and you," She pointed a sharp finger at the man. "Gather all the mission outlines that he submitted to me." The Hyuga stiffly bowed and left. "Wait Shizune. Find these people as well." She scribbled some names on a slip of paper and handed it to her. "Go."

She left in a hurry. Tsunade took a calming breath before sitting back down. Rubbing her temples, her eyes lowered to the new mission outline. God, I hope she's alright.

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Come." Two dark haired young men entered. One gave the other a wary look before turning his attention to her.

"You summoned us." Tsunade studied them before sighing.

"I have a retrieval mission for you." She began…

XOXO

Ino landed softly a few feet from her mark. It was pretty quiet. A valley of tall grass with smooth rocks of grey and brown cradling the small haven deceived the tension in the air. Thin pole like trees were the only cover.

It was strange, how could a hideout be in such an open space? Cautiously she retreated further back into the sparse forest to check her map. Turning it upside down, spinning it then straightening it out once more she shook her head in confusion. This was the right spot but…

Ino turned so quickly she saw the flying kunai before it was halfway to her. Cursing she jumped and summoned a shadow clone and let it drop to the floor of the forest before she quickly hid herself higher up. The shadow clone _poofed_ a minute later. She was a faint blur of green before she lost sight of them. Should she follow? Ino contemplated it for a second but thought of her mission. Creeping slowly down she hid herself behind what little cover the trees gave her.

The green blur became clearer the more she got closer. He was unmoving, standing in the small valley clearing. Just them the wind blew and Ino gasped as a loose leaf floated down and _poofed_ the man. Shadow clone…The hairs on her neck stood on ends -_woosh_- Ino flipped from her branch.

"Good instincts girl." Ino watched as the man jumped down, about fifteen feet in front of her. Damn, he was close…She thought. He was pretty muscular, average height, oily black hair and cold silver eyes. His thick lips were twisted in a sneer.

"Who are you?" Ino demanded pulling a kunai from her worn pouch that was strapped to her beige cargo pants.

"No need for names, you're going to die anyways so why waste time?" Was he one of the thieves? He went quickly through some hand seals.

"Fire Style: Raining Nature!" Fire rose from his hands and caught the overhead leaves. He lowered his hands and the burning leaves came rushing down in a hail of fire. Ino ran through some seals of her own. Fast, her fingers nimbly moving.

"Earth Release: Spinning Canopy!" The ground rumbled before a pillar of earth unscrewed itself and rose in front of her, blossoming into a mushroom umbrella sending dirt clumps whirling from the top. Her jutsu crumbled as the raining fire pelted her defense. But it was enough for her to jump back, out of range. She threw some shuriken that hit. He _poofed_ into a splintered log.

Damn, Ino thought and formed five hand seals. "Earth Release: Barrier of Rolling Stones!" Three smooth boulders she saw earlier were pulled from their sockets and rolled around her as a moving shield. A massive fire arrow shot from her right and smashed into the smallest rock. Ino used the smoke and dust to hide her escape. Sharp, hot rock missiles from the blast slashed her bare arms and neck, but for the most part, she was alright. She took a personal inventory of her strengths. She had enough chakra for maybe three more ninjutsus. As for him she had no idea.

"We play so well together little girl." He stood on top of the two remaining boulders. "What should we do next?"

Man, he didn't even look winded. That fire arrow was pretty powerful. The grass was still smoking and the dry leaves were crackling embers. He was too close to use her new genjutsu not to mention she only succeeded in doing it twice. Practicing when she was settling down to sleep. She needed an offensive…

XOXO

"So now you know." Tsunade reached into an open drawer and took out a small wooden box. "Here, you'll need these if you're to reach her by nightfall." She shook out two solider pills and each boy took one.

"Out of all the people you could have chosen for this mission, our paring seems peculiar." Tsunade gave the quiet boy a reassuring smile.

"On the contrary Shino. You can track each ninja in your generation with ease and this mission gives Sasuke a chance to prove his willingness in keeping the Village and its citizens safe." Shino remained motionless.

"So soon after his release?" He commented with the slightest hint of a sneer behind his dark glasses. Sasuke had a lot of work to do. Gaining the trust back of the Village's ninjas was not going to be an easy task. She wasn't completely sure she trusted him fully yet. Her willingness to trust him was only based on Naruto's assurance that his friend was a changed person.

"He's still on probation." It was a weak defense, but she couldn't fool Shino. "You have twenty minutes to prepare. I suggest you use that time wisely."

XOXO

"Earth Release: Earth Golem!" Her chakra wavered, but the eight hand seals made the ground shudder in response. A large round head peeked from the cracking earth and then the shoulders and soon its whole body lifted from the fissure. Ino stood on its shoulders as the man looked up with wide eyes and an even wider smile.

"Oh a new game!" His hands rapidly formed six seals and Ino braced herself.

"Fire Style: Spinning Fire Ball!" His hands were raised above his head and a spark of red flashed like a blinking star. It grew, spreading, widening and swirling. She could feel the heat of it on her skin like that of a new sunburn.

Her golem moved on its own, transforming its left arm into a spear and his right into a shield. The fire attack spun from his hand and the golem blocked it. The stone shield shattered as it stumbled back but quickly righted itself and swung its spear at the man. He jumped back as the spear slammed into where he once stood again and again. The man dodged it nimbly.

Ino watched carefully as he was backed into a grove of sickly looking tree and yellow grass. Even with only one good arm, the golem managed to trap him. Ino jumped from its shoulder, removing her chakra from the golem. It began to melt, groaning loudly. She moved quickly before it melted completely. Drawing a kunai, she ran steadily at the man's retreating figure. The golem's dirt rained down on them as the earth reclaimed her creation. The man turned abruptly, and they began running parallel to one another.

This was getting annoying Ino thought. Was this a game of tag or something? Her safest bet was to wait and see what he was going to do, but he was just running and grinning like a madman. She quickly scanned her environment. We're out in the open, not much I can do and my chakra was running low. That golem took more than she had wanted. He was keeping a good distance away, the whole fight he kept his distance. If that was so, then he might not be good at close range combat. I just have to get near him, strike his weakness. Four hand seals later she raised her hands and slammed them to the ground.

"Earth Release: Aftershock!" The ground rumbled, her chakra laced its way through the dirt, dug in again and then weaved its way straight to him. The trembling ground shook him off balance. Using what little chakra she had left, Ino rushed him. The ground settled as soon as her foot stepped on it. His silver eyes widened as she slammed her fist into his nose. She heard a satisfying crunch as warm blood spurted on her balled hand. His body spun and landed hard among the loose dirt clots.

"Who are you? Do you have the scrolls?" She demanded standing over him with a kunai in both hands. He just laughed a dry humorless one that made her spine stiffen and then he melted into a pile of ash. Ino looked wildly around, to her left four shuriken sailed at her in a straight line. Cursing, she ducked but not before one of them deeply sliced her left shoulder. She held a hand to her flowing wound, keeping pressure on it to slow the bleeding. Huh, just what she needed and right when she was out of chakra.

"I'm not one for rough housing." He was in a low crouch behind her. His nose was beginning to swell and blood smeared his face. Ino gasped as her arm numbed. "You feel it? The paralyzing poison?" Ino clutched her shoulder with her good hand. Bastard, with one measly cut?

"It'll take over your whole body soon." He stood and ambled to her. "Your whole…beautiful body." He murmured thickly. Ino stood, backing away from his disgustingly greedy eyes. Gritting her teeth, she forced more chakra, medical chakra throughout her body. Her stomach quivered under the strain. Her blood carried the green chakra to her dead arm. Ino's nerves prickled, awakening as if the numbness was because she had slept on it. She forced her fingers to move and they twitched. She may have not been as good as Sakura when it came to dispelling poisons, but she was proud of her achievement right now.

Relief was only temporary though, because she knew soon her chakra would retract if it meant keeping her alive. But it was enough for now, it would be enough to stop the poison's spread. By now, darkness had bled through the light. The clouds were dark blue and purple as the crown of the sun was dropping into the distance.

"They wanted me to kill you, but I guess they never knew how beautiful you were."

"They?" She managed to gasp and weakly fell to her knees, her other arm falling to her side. She had to estimate how fast the poison would have spread. She had to make it look real.

"The man who hired me. All they told me was that you killed one of their partners and you needed to die."

"He got himself killed." She hissed and slumped forward. He caught her and held her up. Ino glared at him, breathing harshly. His cold silver eyes lowered to her mouth.

It took everything Ino had in her not to gag as he kissed her. Her skin crawled when he brushed his hands down the sides of her arms. Her kunai fell from her limp hands.

"Stop it!" She yelled, allowing fear to creep into her eyes.

"You smell good. Like flowers and dirt and blood." He licked her cheek. "My blood." He let her drop, pulled her legs straight. Ino kept a mental note on where her kunai fell. "We'll see how this goes. I'll decide after if I'll keep you alive or not." His voice was rushed and excited as she dropped to his knees and began fumbling with his pants…

XOXO

"There." Shino led them close to the scene. Both dropped down from the trees.

In the fading light, Ino was spread eagle, still. Sasuke activated his _Sharingan_. She was still, but alive and the man on top of her…was going to die. His evolved eyes saw her movement before she did it. She gripped the kunai to her right and plunged it into the man's neck. Blood gushed over the handle, pooled on the grass. He cried out, clutching the kunai grip.

"If you take it out, you'll bleed to death. I severed you jugular vein. That kunai is the only thing that is keeping you from dying right now." Ino's calm cool voice reached he and Shino. "I can save you, but for a price."

Both Sasuke and Shino stood in silence and the man held a hand to the protruding weapon. "Well?" The man's face must have told her the answer because Ino smiled in a wicked kind of way.

"Who hired you?"

"There were two of them. An older man named Kuro and a younger one…Tama." His voice was nothing but a raspy whisper.

"How did they find me?"

"I don't know…something about an inside source. That all…" Ino kneeled in front of him, her hand on the kunai hilt.

"One more thing. We're you really going to rape me? Tell me the truth." Her voice was deceivingly playful. The man slowly let his head drop. "I thought so." She pulled the kunai from his neck. He let out a burbled cry, desperately clutching his neck. His heartbeat was fast, Sasuke could tell. Thick blood pumped from his neck, seeped through his fingers.

"She's almost out of chakra." Shino said. From looking at the landscape, she must have been in a heated battle. The ground was a mush of dirt clumps and singed grass.

Finally the guy fell forward, his face hitting the ground with a soft 'ooff'. His eyes automatically memorized her hand seals. Ino raised her hand, but he moved quickly to stop her and caught her wrist. Surprised, she stiffened when she saw him.

"I need to bury him." She said after regaining her composure.

"You've used too much already." She flushed angrily.

"I know my limits." She said defiantly. He watched as her chakra drained from her hands. "Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm." She stomped her foot and the ground around the dead man spiraled inward, taking the limp body away. Ino's arm shook and he tightened his hold. Shino caught her around the waist to keep her from falling. Sasuke tried not to scowl. He would have caught her if she fell. Shino's mistrust was understandable, but not trusting him to keep someone from falling was a little annoying. Sasuke let Ino's arm drop.

"There's two more." She murmured.

"We'll go to the village for now." Shino told her gently.

"But-" Ino protested and then sighed. "You're warm."

Sasuke never seen Shino willingly show any emotion before, but he caught the slight blush. He looked to Ino's sleeping face, a mild amusement playing in his mind. This Ino was different, not the squealing fangirl he had once known. He could stand this one…finally and it only took seven years and one memorable night for that to happen…

XOXO

AN: **Spoiler** **author's note**-Did you guys read the latest Naruto Manga chapter!(402) Man, I was like "Noooo!" But then I got to thinking…Mandra was right there when Sasuke decided his new goal…maybe he has an ulterior motive like Itatchi did…do you think its just wishful thinking? Can't wait for the next chapter!

One more thing…I never really wrote action scenes before…what did you think? I need to work on them right? Tell me how I can improve, your input will be greatly appreciated…just you know…don't totally say I suck cheese balls to be mean okay?…I have feelings… nimbly


	5. Numb

Numb

Numb

She was out for a whole day, waking when she heard a loud thunderous roar and a light spray of water hit her face. Groggily Ino opened her blue eyes and squinted. She was rested comfortably on someone's shoulders. When she remembered who her rescue party was she stiffened immediately, her heart spiking. She pushed herself up and cautiously let out a calming breath. It was Shino. His soft spiky hair brushed her face when he would jump or drop.

"Shino, you can put me down." She murmured. Despite his unaffected appearance, she knew her extra weight was a strain on him.

Shino's head turned slightly. "You're recovered enough to keep up?" Ino smiled and gave one of his shoulders a squeeze of assurance.

They slowed and he sat her down carefully. Her muscles were a bit sore, but she stretched them out. Her one arm was still a bit numb and someone dressed her wound and she felt the sticky healing bond on her smaller cuts that marred her body. Later, when she got home, she could heal them as not to scar. Sasuke waited patiently for them up ahead.

Her swarm of butterflies erupted in a panic from her nervousness. Scolding herself for not acting more mature, she squashed them.

"How far away are we?" Ino asked her eyes roaming the landscape.

"Not far. With you awake it won't take long. Perhaps another three to four hours." Shino answered. Ino nodded. So they were back in Fire Country, that was a relief. Her hand went to her map still folded in one of her pants pockets. Who was waiting for her at the second dot?

It was all a set up, she thought with a mental scowl. For those guys to hire someone to kill her was unacceptable. She would not be hunted! When she got back, she would demand the Hokage to send her after them. Who would have thought that the perverted scroll thief had such vengeful partners? He was nothing special. Even the knowledge she took from him wasn't that impressive. The dude was the look-out and the others were the main planners. He didn't even know where he and his group were half the time. Blinded by women, gambling and sake he seemed like he was just along for the ride. Now they were sending people to kill her? But why? Did that guy know something more than what she picked up in his memories? She needed to go over them again and check…maybe ask Ibiki. Not that she wanted to Ino thought sourly glancing at Sasuke gracefully leaping from branch to branch like it was second nature. No, don't think about that.

So there was an inside person huh? He must be pretty good to get by undetected for so long. The Hokage must have found out soon after her departure because she sent Shino and Sasuke to get her. Well, whoever it was, she was going to kick his ass.

Sometime later the gates to the village peeked over the tree tops. Delighted, Ino picked up her pace. Two front guards greeted them.

"The Hokage is expecting you." One of them turned to Shino.

"Your father needs you urgently. He asked us to pass you this." He held out a folded piece of paper. Shino took it, flipping it open. Ino saw his jaw tighten and he nodded stiffly.

"If you'll excuse me." Ino halted him.

"Thank you." She offered him a grateful smile. He nodded sagely and left.

After, she and Sasuke left to the Hokage Tower. They were told to wait outside since the Hokage was in a council meeting.

Ino was never one to fidget, but he was silent and she couldn't help the embarrassment and the enticing images that began to rise in her mind.

"Sakura can never know." She finally blurted, clenching her hands on her lap. Sasuke turned slowly, met her eyes with an unreadable expression.

"Know what?" Ino blinked at his response and then let out a _woosh_ of breath.

"Thank you." She murmured, her heartbeat returning to its normal pace. God, that was over. Now she could stop worrying. Not that he would tell, but it was a huge relief (a grudgingly one) that he acknowledged her desperation and was keeping his mouth closed.

Twenty minutes later, the doors opened and murmuring council members all filed out. She and Sasuke were escorted in. Lady Tsunade had a big satisfied grin on her face as she straightened a stack of papers on her desk. She glanced up, her smile fading into concern.

"Ino! I apologize for putting you in such danger. The idiot Fuun was dealt with as soon as we found him." She began immediately. Ino was disappointed; _she_ wanted to kick his ass!

"It better have been a good punishment." She grumbled.

"It was an ambush. Shino and I arrived just as Ino killed her attacker." Sasuke explained while Ino fumed.

"Did you find out who he was?" The Hokage laced her fingers together and rested her chin on them.

"Not my attacker, no. He was hired by two men. An older man named Kuro and his younger partner Tama. They were buddies with the scroll thief that was killed on my way back to the village."

"Are you sure the information is accurate?" Ino snorted a smug smile on her lips as she thought of the man's panicked eyes. He really thought she would save him? Like that would happen, damn sicko.

"I'm sure."

The Hokage studied her and then sighed. "I see."

"You have to give me another mission. I don't want those guys to keep sending assassins after me. Let me deal with them—end it once and for all." Her determination and outrage was heard in her tone.

"I understand, but we have no information on these two. I'll send some intelligence ANBU to gather all they can on these men. You have to be patient Ino. Preparedness is the forefront of every mission." She preached and then turned to the silent man. "Sasuke, your and Shino's payment is waiting in the treasury office. Good work."

Ino turned her attention to him, ignoring the strange pitter patter of her heart. "Thank you."

He studied her for a moment before leaving for the door. "Sure."

XOXO

She prepared, the thoughts of those two men at the front of her mind as she lengthened her training and began taking some tracking missions to better acquaint herself with avoiding ambushes. It was a bit hard to do since that numbing poison was a lot more potent than they had originally thought. Every week she would have to go in for a series of shots, four in all. But her arm was getting better. Despite the pain of her pricking nerves, she forced herself to work it out. There was no way she was going to let her muscle tone shrink and have lopsided arms. Still, three weeks since her return from the ambush mission, there was no word on the two elusive men. She would go everyday to ask the Hokage, and everyday she got the same answer. Nothing yet.

She banished her frustration in her training and missions and excitement in the upcoming Jonin exams. Four days away baby! Preparations were already underway and new faces were showing up everyday.

As for her and Sasuke—they were curt and civil and proceeded like nothing ever happened. It was what she wanted and she found herself more at ease in his company. Other that the occasional mission, they never spoke to one another. They would pass each other in the streets and never make eye contact. She spotted Sakura here and there, not being totally fangirlish, but keeping close to him none the less. She once asked Ino why she and Sasuke kept their distance, but Ino shrugged it off.

He was still cute, but she had more important things to do than join his fangirl club again she explained. And boy did he have one…you would think that the throng of girls back in the academy was a lot, but the numbers didn't even compare to how many followed him now days.

It was later in the after noon when she finally got word that the ANBU had something. Quickly, she raced to the tower when her mentor had called for her.

"It's not much. A sighting at a trading pier in Wave Country. The ANBU agent brought back some surveillance pictures and recovered little evidence from the body they unearthed in Grass Country. Whoever these guys are, they are way under the radar."

Ino took the glossy black and whites. They were enlarged pictures, but the images were still pretty small. She studied them, took in their clothes and posture. The old guy looked pretty harmless, but his beady little eyes spoke volumes and the younger one had a large brimmed hat that covered the top of his face. Only his mouth and chin were visible so she couldn't make any speculations on him.

"I figured since you're always here, you can go investigate this." The older woman motioned to the pictures.

She tightened her hold on the only clue she had. "Really? When?" The Hokage shrugged.

"After your physical. Sakura told me she could never find you and you're long overdue for one. I can give you your last dose of the numbing antidote as well. Matter of fact, I'll take you to the hospital myself."

Ino's eyes widened. "You will?" The Hokage stood with a smile.

"It's my apology for not keeping an eye on the mission seals." Ino was touched. It was very rare that the Great Sannin Tsunade gave her personal attention to a patient. Only a handful of people were given this kind of opportunity.

"Thank you." She murmured humbly.

XOXO

Later at the hospital, Ino sat on a reclining bed as the Hokage took her readings. The last shots of her antidote were being sent for.

"Your chakra reserves are replenishing nicely. Your earlier wound was pretty deep but whoever dressed your shoulder did an exceptional job." Her mentor uncapped a needed and took some blood. Ino had seen her fair share of blood before, but watching the slender vial fill made bile sting her throat. She took a deep breath to hold in her gag, eyes watering. As soon as the Hokage was finished, Ino bolted from the bed to the small bathroom across the hall. Luckily she didn't have anything to eat that day so she only succumbed to dry heaves. Bleh—what the hell? She stood up and held her head feeling faint.

"Ino? I thought you were a lot tougher than this." The Hokage frowned at her in the doorway.

"It's probably because I didn't eat." She defended and splashed water on her clammy face.

"Have you been feeling these symptoms frequently?" The Hokage's green eyes looked suspiciously worried.

Ino thought back, it happened once at the beginning of the week, but it was probably due to her training. "No." She chirped with a faint shrug.

"I see." The Hokage studied her before writing something down on her clipboard. "I'll need a urine sample from you." Ino sighed and waited in the bathroom for a nurse to deliver a cup.

Back in the hospital room, Ino unconsciously fiddled with the ends of her hair. What was that look? It worried her. Was it a side effect of the numbing poison? Maybe the antidote wasn't going to be enough. Her arm still tingled like crazy, but she learned to deal with it. It still had some use to it. If she concentrated really hard and ignored the pricking of her nerves, her fingers could almost make a fist.

The Hokage came in a few minutes later with a solemn expression. She closed the door behind her and locked it. Ino became instantly alarmed.

"What? Is something wrong?" She asked in a tight voice. Her blonde mentor sighed and reached into her medical coat bringing out two small Petri dishes with white powder in them. She sat both dishes down on a rolling metal tray.

"Ino, I've known you since you were thirteen. You and Sakura are very important to me." She began softly motherly voice. "And you know you can tell me anything and it'll be kept just between us."

Ino was really nervous now. She never seen the Hokage like this before. What was wrong?

"I don't understand. Is it my arm? Is the poison worse or something?" She demanded.

"Its—" A knock interrupted her and the Hokage unlocked it and took something from someone, Ino recognized it as her urine sample she gave. Did the poison get into her kidneys? Was something wrong with her liver? Was there blood in it or something? Ino's eyes darted to the Petri dishes. The Hokage went to a hospital drawer and took out an eye dropper. Ino watched tensely as she removed the Petri lids. A few drops of her pee were dripped into dish and it instantly turned blue.

"What kind of test is this?" Ino wasn't sure if she wanted an answer.

"A pregnancy test." As soon as the worlds left the older woman's mouth Ino heard the roaring of her heart. It tightened her throat, invaded her ears. Her mind completely blanked out, only hearing the Hokage's voice over and over in her head like a never ending chant.

Her head was shaking 'no', she didn't want to hear that. It was a cruel , cruel joke,

"Th-thats not true." The blue Petri dish glared like an accusing demon, tormenting her.

"Ino, the tests never lie." _Lie_… that word stung so bad it felt like her heart had thick welts on it.

_Did something else happen on your mission?_ She heard Sakura's soft cajoling voce inside her head, felt her secret rip itself into a million pieces.

_Nothing important._

_Sakura can never know_.

"Do it again." Ino was beginning to panic. "Do it again!" She repeated more forcefully, not caring that a screeching tone invaded her voice. The Hokage did the second test. Ino willed the dish not to turn blue, willed it so hard her jaw ached from clenching her teeth so hard. But it turned blue again.

"Oh my god." She whimpered, putting a hand to her head to stop her spinning thoughts.

"Your blood test will say the same thing." Her mentor's voice was low and stern. "Do you know when the conception date was?" Ino jerked her eyes to the older woman's face. Not real…no, it's just a dream. Please…

"Five and half weeks." Ino whispered after the tense stare off. In a little inn with a guy my best friend still has feeling for…

"So I take it you know the father." She paused. "Do I?" Ino was taken back by her mentor's reply. She could never tell her! She would never tell her or anyone for that matter. She had to keep the lid on her mistake forever sealed.

"It can still be…dealt with right?" She leaned forward. The older lady slowly nodded.

"Of course. There's a little place not far from here that handles things like this with the utmost secrecy." She paused. "But you can't decide this on your own if you know who the father is."

"What?! What kind of crappy rule is this? It's my body!" She protested hotly.

"It's the law in Fire Country. If you didn't know who the father was then you could do it on you own. But since you do, his consent must be given." She shuffled though some papers and handed one in particular. "You both have to sign this."

Ino took it with shaky hands. "Can't you just tell them that I don't know? Please?" The Hokage shook her head.

"I'm the Hokage. It's my job to implement the laws, rule and regulations in Leaf Village. If I do what you want me to do then I would be no different that the prisoners in our correctional facility."

"Why is there such a rule?" Ino demanded.

"I suppose it has to do with population control or something. Don't ask me. I'm into medicine, not law. Rules are rules." She collected the demon Petri dishes and disposed of them along with the eye dropper. "How soon can you find him?"

Ino was wary. "Why?"

The Hokage shrugged. "Five and a half weeks is going into the first trimester. It's better to handle it early on to avoid some complications. But, by second trimester, if it's not taken care of, you can't have it done. More rules I know, but they have to be followed." The warning made chills run down her arm—her good one.

"How long do I have?"

"You still have time, but the real question is—will he give his consent?"

She was silent, contemplating her predicament before she spoke. "I don't know." She mumbled a bit moodily.

"Is it Shikamaru?" The Hokage prodded. Ino's mouth dropped open.

"No!" She practically screamed. The very thought that she and Lazy Bones could even consider doing something like that! He was practically her brother!

"Lee? Neji?"

Ino's face flushed. "Oh my god." She moaned. Now she was just making fun of her. The older lady laughed lightly.

"At least it isn't Uchiha."

Ino's whole body tensed. She looked at her mentor with big blue eyes. The Hokage was busy slipping her latex gloves off when she caught her expression. It was her turn to pale, her mouth dropped.

"Ino. No." She whispered harshly as if trying to convince herself. "Oh my god—do you know what you have done?" She strode quickly to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me—tell me it's not him."

Ino was speechless, tears welled but didn't fall. "It was just one time." She weakly explained. The Hokage gave her shoulder another squeeze, eyes dark with something Ino couldn't put her finger on.

"Stupid girl. You had to act on your childish dreams, is that it?" She hissed.

"No! It wasn't like that!" She protested, pushing her mentors hand from her shoulder. "I was upset over that mission with the scroll thief and I needed something…I drank so much that night—we both did and—"

"One thing led to another." The Hokage finished in a huff. "Don't give me that. If you were sober enough to know who you were sleeping with, you were sober enough to stop. Don't use alcohol as an excuse." Her lips were pursed in a stern pout. "As for the abortion. I don't think he'll sign the consent form. Have you forgotten he is the last one in his clan? He said from the start that he was going to rebuild it. After everything he's been through he won't let go of that child if it means one more step to his goal."

Ino was somewhat horrified—she had forgotten about that. What an idiot she was to totally miss that point! She was being backed into a corner, she could feel it.

"Another thing; have you told _her_ yet?" Ino blanched even more, a rush of emotions knocking her speechless for a second.

"I can't tell Sakura that I slept with Sasuke—" Ino watched in growing dread the door being pushed open from the corner of her eye. She couldn't stop herself in time as her pink haired friend walked in at the last seconds of her rant. The Hokage turned to the door abruptly.

Sakura's green eyes were wide, pained, in shock. The tray with the numbing antidotes fell to the tiled floor in a loud clatter. It seemed like time had stopped—stopped right at that revealing moment. Everything Ino feared was realized when angry tears swam in Sakura's eyes. The lump in her throat doubled, cold dread seeped into her stomach like a block of ice.

"Sakura…" She whispered in dismay…


	6. Unsure

Unsure

"Sakura!" Ino said in despair, shaking her head, unable to say what she needed to say. Her beloved pink haired friend ran from the door and Ino was up seconds later, dragging the door open and racing down the hallway.

"Sakura wait!" She screamed, barely able to catch up with her retreating figure. Sakura spun and Ino skidded to a halt.

"Is it true?" She demanded, bitter tears running down her flushed cheeks.

"Please—" Ino pleadingly began.

"Is it true?!" She hissed. Ino gulped.

"I'm sorry—" Before she knew it, her cheek exploded and she stumbled to the side, catching herself on the hallway wall. Ino put a shocked hand to her burning, throbbing face. Sakura glared down at her before stomping away.

People, hospital workers and patients alike were silent, staring at her with curiosity and bewilderment.

"Get back to work! All of you!" The Hokage's voice boomed causing the bystanders to jump at her command. The Sannin's hands were around her shoulders.

"Are you okay? Let me look." She tilted Ino's chin, her hand over the nasty red handprint. Ino didn't move, she was to numb to do anything or think anything. The Sannin sat her down in a chair, squatting in front of her.

"Ino?"

Ino's blank gaze turned to the voice. "I deserved that." She whispered to her mentor. "I need to go." She mumbled and stood up.

The Hokage sighed and grabbed her arm. "Wait, you still need these." She gave Ino her antidote, Ino didn't even flinch. "And this." She held out the consent form and Ino took it, not even bothering to look at it. "You'll be okay?" Her mentor's worried voice didn't even register.

She left the hospital in a daze, hand on her cheek. She didn't give into tears just yet. Instead she wandered down the streets of the village, sorting though her jumbled thoughts, ending up in a small seafood restaurant.

"Ino! Ino!" Ino glanced to see an excited Hinata waving her down. Despite her state, Ino managed a smile that didn't seem totally forced.

"A table for two?" A young teen asked her, grabbing two menus. Together the two sat down, Hinata practically bouncing. Well whatever it was must be good Ino thought, pulling herself out of her turbulent personal problems. She never seen Hinata like this before. Her lavender eyes actually sparkled and she was flushed-not blushing.

"What is it Uzumaki?" Ino felt a little of Hinata's excitement rub off, but not enough to be truly worked up.

"I just came from the doctors! You're the first person I wanted to tell. Not even Naruto knows!" She breathed softly. Ino quirked a brow.

"Well?"

"Hinata's smile lit up even more, her face softening.

"I'm pregnant! Three months!" She gushed. Ino's face fell. Damn no, she should be happy for her. Hinata and Naruto deserved her happiness.

"Really?" She tried to sound jubilant, but failed. All her dark thoughts invaded her mind once more. "I'm happy, really I am. You'll make a great mother." She heard the wobble in her voice. It was when Hinata touched her hand that she totally fell apart.

"Ino? What's wrong?" Hinata's soft voice tore at her. Such kindness from the Hyuga—she didn't deserve it. She was a horrible person who crushed her best friend's feelings.

"Nothing! I just—" Oh god, was she sobbing? She didn't want people to see her like this. She had an appearance to uphold and it wasn't one of a blubbering crybaby. "I'm so sorry. Its such great, wonderful news and I ruined the moment!" She sniffed, grabbing some napkins and dabbing her eyes and nose.

"N-no! It's not ruined. Come on." She grabbed Ino's hand and they left the restaurant.

Hinata took her to the small three bedroom home that she and Naruto currently rented. Ino had been there a couple of times before. There were two bedrooms downstairs along with the kitchen, living room and half bathroom. Upstairs was the master bed and bath. They ended up in the kitchen. Ino sat on the ivory cushioned dining chair while Hinata made some tea. She nibbled on a piece of angel cake while she waited for her tea.

It was a quiet place, pale earth toned pieces with bold paint. It really didn't look like Hinata's style, but the dark haired girl fit into it well for some strange reason.

After they had settled, Hinata cleared her throat as she sat down.

"So you're pregnant." She began. Ino sighed in answer. Hinata always picked up on things so Ino wasn't surprised.

"Lady Tsunade and I were discussing it when Sakura walked in and overheard."

Hinata gasped a hand to her mouth. "Oh no."

Ino fiddled with her cake before setting the little yellow cube down. "I wanted to talk to her about it, but I didn't know what to say. She slapped me and took off."

"Did the Hokage explain your options?"

Ino snorted. "I need him to sign a consent form to do that and the Hokage said he probably won't do it." She groaned leaning on the table with her elbows and dropping her head to her hands. "I don't even know if I should now. The whole point of it was to keep Sakura from knowing. God, I don't know what to do anymore."

There was silence. "I can't give you any advice. All I can really do is be there for you, whatever happens." Hinata's warm soft hands took Ino's. Ino let a smile slip.

"Thank you." She murmured. The moment was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Yo, Hinata, we have a few gusts for dinner!" Naruto hollered through the house. Hinata gave Ino a little hand squeeze before she left the table. Ino followed.

Naruto was dressed casually in black ninja pants and a dark orange shirt with a red spiral decorating the front. His blue eyes sparkled as he and Hinata shared a short kiss.

"That's fine." His guests were none other than Kakashi and Sai. She didn't know she was holding her breath until she breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god, I don't know if I could face _him_ right now.

"Oh Ino. Are you staying too?" Naruto finally noticed her.

"Uh..."

"Yes, she's staying as well'" Hinata spoke quickly, trapping her. Although she didn't really like that, it was better than going home and wallowing in her own despair. She was too drained to do that.

Hinata, Kakashi, Sai and Naruto proceeded into the living room. Ino followed until the doorbell rang.

"Ino, could you get that please?" Hinata called out. Damn, how many people did he invite she thought pulling the door open.

Under the porch light dressed in blue cargo pants and a white long sleeved shirt with his family's insignia on one of the sleeves was someone she dreaded to see.

"Finally! I'm glad you came Sasuke!" Naruto shoved his way in front of Ino and they exchanged greetings. Someone grabbed her elbow.

"Sooner or later we all have to face our fears." Hinata's voice was low so only Ino could hear. I know that! Ino thought, but she would rather face it later. Ever since Fire Thistle, Sasuke was making her do one thing she never wanted to do before…run away.

Dinner was prepared, some beef curry with Chinese style egg drop soup. Thank god it wasn't ramen. Naruto and Sasuke were watching Kakashi intently. Ino sat next to Hinata and Sai.

"What are they doing?" She leaned over to whisper to Sai. He shrugged faintly.

"Trying to sew what's under his mask. I admit even I am curious." He said with a friendly smile as he turned to her.

"Huh." Ino was getting distracted by the looks Naruto and Sasuke had on their faces. As soon as Hinata placed the steaming dishes in the center of the table, everyone greedily passed them around.

The silver haired jonin's one eye was curled into a pleasant half moon. "Thank you." Hinata's face turned pink.

"You're welcome."

Ino kept her attention on her food, but her eyes would wander to the dark haired man who sat across from her. He would catch her gaze sometimes and her heart would try to escape from her chest. Did she have enough courage to tell him what she found out today? What would he say? Or want to do? She heard Naruto suddenly gasp. Her head shot up. Kakashi had pulled his mask down. Ino's chop sticks wobbled in her fingers, her mouth dropped.

"Finally!" Naruto crowed causing Sai to stare at him blankly and Hinata to give her other guests a bewildered shrug. Kakashi was _hot_. She always suspected it, but now she knew it was true.

"Now I can tell Sakura that I've seen you without your mask." He grinned. Ino glances at Sasuke who seemed pleased by his reveal.

The dinner chatter was relaxed—well sort of. Ino tried to act calm and for the most part she succeeded. But when dinner was done she was back to her earlier fears.

"I better get going." Kakashi gave a lazy salute and he and Sai left.

"Do you need any help with the dishes?" Ino asked Hinata when they were alone in the kitchen. Naruto was yelling something to Kakashi outside.

"No our maid will do them in the morning." She stacked the plates. Ino was jealous.

"You have a maid?"

Hinata smiled apologetically. "My father sends women from the branch family to help out. I've asked him not to but he said that if I wasn't going to live in the clan compound the least I could do was let the family help out here. I minded at first, but the women who come seemed happy about it. I asked why and they told me that it was the only time they could leave the compound."

"Lucky." Ino muttered and fiddled with a dish towel.

"You're leaving too?" Naruto's voice floated to them. Hinata quickly grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her into the living room.

"Sasuke, do you mind walking Ino home?" Ino froze and sent her dark haired friend a withering glare. Hinata ignored it and gave Sasuke a sickening hopeful face.

"It's alright." Ino protested not about to let Hinata force her into an obligation. She'll damn well tell him when she wanted.

"It's on my way." Sasuke replied. He waited and Ino had no choice but to go.

The streets of the village were alive with nighttime activities. Ino was aware of the curious and envious looks of the women population. A smug smile crossed her lips. Let them think what they want. Attention was attention.

"What is it?" Sasuke slowed his steps.

Frowning Ino looked at him in confusion (somewhat). "What is what?"

"At dinner you were distracted and kept staring at me. Is there something you wish to share?"

Her hands were sweaty and her throat tightened.

"We need to talk." She finally said, suddenly feeling heavy hearted. This was not going to be easy, but she needed to tell him. They had to work out a few…details.

XOXO

That phrase was never good Sasuke thought watching a shadow fall into her eyes. He wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

He followed her silently, aware that they were leaving the heart of the village to the Hokage mountain.

When he was younger he and Naruto came up here to get away from everyone. Even though the blonde was annoying half the time, when they would come up here he could actually stand him. They shared a mutual silence, with him thinking about his family and yearning for a little companionship. It was the only time he didn't feel lonely.

Bonds, Sasuke thought with a faint wistful smile. They were the only thing that kept him from getting lost in the dark.

When they stood on the overlooking ledge, Ino stepped away. Her slender figure was silhouetted by the valley lights of the village. Sasuke waited, carelessly shifting his weight to his right side, a hand behind him.

"Somethings just happen right?" She began. He could actually feel the tension and nervousness rolling off of her.

"I suppose so." He replied cautiously a little male alarm bell sounding off in his head. Was she bringing up what happened in Fire Thistle? He thought she wanted to keep that quiet. "What's going on?"

She took a deep breath. "I just found out today that—" He tensed as well and for the first time in a long while he felt a shiver work its way down his back.

Her head hung, her fingers twiddled. "That I'm p-pregnant." She rushed. He blinked, stunned speechless. It was the first of many emotions that sped through him and then a more dominate one broke a reaction from him.

"You planned this didn't you?" He almost growled. Indignation sizzled deep inside. Ino turned to him with a clear expression of angry astonishment.

"Excuse me? You think I trapped you into this? That I planned it all? Are you crazy?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did." He barely kept his voice masked in composure.

"Yeah, I planned it. I planned on getting the scroll thief killed and I stalked you in secret and found out you were in Fire Thistle. Oh yeah," She snapped her fingers. "And at the bar I slipped something into your drink to make you want to sleep with me." Ino exploded. "Don't insult me and try to blame it all on me. We're both responsible for what happened."

"What do you want me to do?" He icily tossed at her. Sarcasm was a tool that annoyed and belittle him. He didn't appreciate it at all.

Ino continued to glare. "Sign this. It will be dealt with." She reached into her beige ninja pants and withdrew a folded piece of paper. He snatched it from her and opened it. Soon his anger faded as he read it. A consent form? To do what? He glanced at her with a heated look.

"Are you sure about this?" He didn't want her to do what the form was screaming at him. But it was her choice right? Then why did he feel like his future was being threatened? His clan would be revived but with Ino? Could he let her take away his hope?

"I wasn't sure, but your reaction tells me something. I didn't trap you. It was an accident." She bit out and folded her arms. He held out the paper.

"And this is proof?" He regained his aloof composure. Ino didn't' answer. Sasuke sighed and folded the paper. "I'll think about it." He muttered and walked with her off the monument.

XOXO

They didn't speak of the next few days. It was alright for Ino because she had busied herself with the Jonin exams. When she turned in her papers she was feeling slightly better. The exams were the only thing that was going good in her life. Sakura wasn't even looking at her and Sasuke had yet to decide.

"Ino, the Hokage wishes to speak with you." A tanned ANBU appeared before her. What now? Ino grumbled to herself before she left the Hokage Tower Lobby and proceed up stairs.

"I'm sorry Ino." The Hokage began as soon as she stood before her.

"Sorry for what?"

"You can't enter the exams in your…condition."

"What?" Ino's screech pierced the quiet office. "Why not?" Her eyes narrowed. "Another set of rules?"

"Yes." The older woman said bluntly and linked her fingers together. "I had to submit your papers. It's a mandatory precaution."

"Mandatory my ass! I've been training for this non stop and now I can't join?"

"Ino, I don't know why you're so upset. You're already a Jonin."

"I know but I was chosen to test the Chuunin applicants in the last battle. I have to prove to everyone that I'm meant to be a Jonin." Her face flushed. "_They_ have to see that I won fair and square and see that my win wasn't a fluke."

To Hokage sighed heavily. "You have to prove that to everyone? Just because that man from Lighting Country said _that_ to you?" She seemed amused which only filed her outrage.

"Damn right! I gave it my all and beat him and he said he took it easy on me because my 'pretty face' distracted him. I heard other people mutter behind my back." Of course she cared what other people thought of her! Anyone with an image like her should care. People always said that it didn't matter, but she knew they lied to themselves.

"So what? A win is a win. When did your looks become a hazard to you career? You never hand any complaints before. He underestimated you, get over it."

"I won't! I know a kunoichi's secret strength is an opponent's initial impression, but damn it! I beat two other Jonin during the exam before I had to go up against him. How could he say that to me in front of the entire audience? Besides, after testing the Chuunin, I might even be considered by the ANBU." Her pride was rampaging and desperation was inching into her argument. She knew she deserved to be Jonin, she had won and her accomplishment was belittled by that stupid prick from Lightning Country. After, she had to endure the petty whispers and rumors that half of the people who attended the exams took part in. It shouldn't have bothered her, but when she asked Shikamaru's and Choji's opinion on the matter, they never gave her a straight answer only adding to her bruised ego and paranoia.

"Yes, you could have been considered." Ino flinched inward at the word _could_. "There is always next year. I'll even keep an extra opening for you."

Ino sizzled. "I don't need your charity." She hissed folding her arms harshly in front of her chest. She could feel angry tears burn her eyes and she bit her lip to keep it from trembling. She was never so disappointed in her life. All that work for nothing!

"Ino—" Her mentor began but Ino looked away.

"Is that all then?" She looked out the window to the flapping banners waiting for the reply.

"I need to tell you that your missions will halt in a couple of weeks if you decide to keep it. Have you and Sasuke discussed it yet?"

She had the nerve to delve into her private affairs after forbidding her to compete in the Jonin exams?

"He hasn't decided yet." Her voice was neutral, her attention still drawn away.

"I see. Well be sure to tell me when you get word. For now, I think you're on duty at the hospital."

"Whatever." Ino abruptly turned from the Hokage taking great pleasure in slamming the door as she left the office.

XOXO

The last part of the Jonin exams was really heartbreaking to watch. Ino sat in special reserved seats with Hinata, Neji, Kiba and Tenten. She greedily watched the testing Chuunin take on an established Jonin in the final battles.

That could have been me Ino thought moodily as Lee battled a young boy with brown hair spouting something about flames of competition and whatnot. She could have used the pointers he gave her to kick that guys ass and show the doubters that she was a Jonin through and through and not just a pretty face. She let a smirk slip onto her face. Well at least they knew beauty when they see it. So she was vain? She knew it and mostly everyone who knew her knew it. But to say that she had won just because of her 'distracting' features was just annoying and troublesome. She had beauty, skills and strength!

"Why are you up here Ino? I thought you were going to be an examiner this time around." Kiba implored.

"Something came up." She huffed.

"Like what? Girly problems?" He sneered playfully.

"Kiba, girl things are personal." Tenten said in a surprisingly stern voice.

"Ah whatever. Then how about you Hinata? Why aren't you down there with your husband kicking some ass?"

"She is expecting." Neji spoke up for his cousin. Hinata gasped.

"Neji! How did you find out?" Hinata demanded.

"Woah! So Naruto got you knocked up huh? So the number one hyper active ninja has hyper active swimmers! So soon after you got hitched too! Congratulations!" Ino flushed along with Hinata and Tenten. Trust Kiba to make such a crude comment while having the very best intentions.

"I saw your spiritual charka spike when we sparred the other night. You're about three months along right? When do you plan on telling your father and the clan?"

Hinata fiddled with the zipper on her lavender cloak. "W-well Naruto and I were going to tell him after we got out first ultra sound pictures."

"That would be a nice surprise for him." Tenten said softly with an equally soft smile of cheerfulness. Neji lifted his eyes to Ino. Her eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. Hinata picked up on it and she too gave her cousin a pleading look. Neji gave a subtle nod of acknowledgment.

"I can't wait to be a father." Kiba laced his fingers behind his head with a wistful look on his face. "My wife will have the biggest rack and the shiniest hair."

Ino grinned and rolled her eyes. "Please, there's more to a girl than a big chest and shiny hair. Take Hinata for example. I think Naruto sees more to her than those things."

Kiba laughed, his brown eyes dancing. "But he noticed those things first."

Hinata turned scarlet. "K-Kiba!" Neji smirked, his attention half on the match and half on the conversation. Tenten just giggled.

"I noticed her eyes first and _then_ noticed the other two. Get it right Kiba." Naruto appeared behind them and kissed the top of Hinata's head and then her lips as she leaned her head back. Ino felt a spark of jealousy as the two shared a secret message between them. Lucky…

"Hey get a room." Ino recognized Choji's voice. Her husky friend slid into the empty seat next to Neji.

"It's too late for that Choji!" Kiba hollered and Ino punched him in the arm.

"Let them tell people. You're such a gossip queen." Kiba rubbed his arm with a small glare.

"Congratulations." Choji grunted, his mouth full of BBQ chips. Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his head with a slight blush.

"Yeah, congratulations Idiot." Ino stiffened, turning to his voice as if mesmerized by it. Sasuke was beside Naruto.

"And here I thought that this bastard would be the first to be a father. You know the whole reviving the Uchiha clan and all. What's up with that Sasuke? Naruto beat you to it!" Ino wanted to punch Kiba again—big loud mouth prick. Sasuke caught her eye.

"I don't think I'm that far behind him." He murmured. Ino forced herself to squash the butterflies and choke her creeping blush. Neji looked between the two a smile tugging the corners of his lips.

"I'm going to throw up." Ino felt queasy and left her seat with Hinata following close behind…

XOXO

AN: My longest chapter yet! But I don't know if I'll keep making them longer…I want to keep my deadline. Thank you for the reviews! Yes, I know there are loads of typos and such…I know I need a beta reader but I get so nervous submitting my work to them! In the end I know I'll have to conquer my petty fears and shyness…


	7. The Decision

The Decision

Ino was pretty suspicious when she went into the hospital later in the week. Nothing was really different at all except for the feeling she was getting as she clocked in.

Some of the nurses still remembered the incident that happened between her and Sakura. Nosy, Ino thought putting her name tag on.

"Where are my files?" She asked shaking her hair back and getting into worker mode.

"Here." A young girl handed her three slender and empty folders.

"Where is the paperwork?"

"There is none yet. All the forms are up there in the nursing station." The girl explained pointing to the stairs. Ino gave them a fleeting look but turned her attention to the two other whispering nurses.

"Up where?" That sinking suspicious feeling was seeping deeper and deeper.

"Maternity ward. Didn't the Hokage tell you?" The girl frowned, giving the other nurses a questioning look. Ino turned back to the stairs. Why would she want her up there? She hand no experience in that specialized field.

"I was reassigned?" Her voice touched on incredulous. The three nurses exchanged looks.

"Maybe it's to keep you and Sakura apart." One of them boldly suggested. Ino's temper flared.

"It's not that. Mind your own business." She shot at the older gossipers and stomped away to the stairs. She never ventured to the maternity ward before. Actually, she avoided it. Crying babies and screaming mothers-to-be was not exactly her cup of tea. What was the Hokage up to? What was she planning? To sway her mind? Ino slowed her steps, her hand sliding across her flat belly.

Truthfully, she was still unsure if she would do it or not. The other day Sasuke made it perfectly clear that he was still weighing the decision. Ino had been mentally suppressing the life altering choice for a while now. She would have dreams about an empty crying crib rolling out the door. Other times it was soft giggling and she was sitting by the crib singing quietly.

Becoming a mother was a huge scare. Her thoughts would turn to her own mother. Her father had told her that she had left when Ino was barely four. I guess some people just aren't the parenting type Ino thought drawing deeper inside herself to find any memories of the woman. What was it that made her run? Was it because of me? And if I became a mother, will I be the same? She never really had any maternal feelings when it came to children. Well, maybe when it was Kai, but was the disinterest inherited? Can I love the kid enough? With no real female role model, how could I ever be someone's mom? I might screw the kid up and they could become some kind of ice cold killer or a sissy. And what of Sasuke? What kind of father could he be? He was finished with his revenge, but is he still chasing other shadows in his life? Could he be there for the kid when they needed him? Another thing, if they had the kid, could they actually work together?

She knew her pervious obsession with him was still on his mind, but could he see that she had changed? She wasn't the screaming fangirl these days but did he still view her as one?

Ino heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking up she saw a couple descending. Ino moved to the side as they passed her. Cuddled in the man's arms was a small pink bundle. Ino watched as the baby girl slept peacefully in his arms with her mother smiling peacefully, unable to tear her eyes from the little face. Something tugged in Ino, something primal and calming. She tore her eyes from the little family and continued up the stairs.

When she opened the huge white door that led to the maternity ward she took a deep breath and opened it expecting to hear unbearable noise, crying, screaming, chaos. But the floor was pretty…quiet. There was a certain peacefulness about the place. She headed to the nurse's station. Two kindly looking women smiled, one with graying hair pulled into a shoulder braid and a younger one about forty-five or so with young looking eyes and a young smile.

"Welcome Ino Yamanaka. The Hokage told us to expect you." The older one stood, coming around the crescent shaped desk.

"Thank you." She inclined her head. The older lady whose name tag read Kiki took her by the arm and escorted her to a nearby room. She knocked and Ino heard a muffled reply.

"Doctor, she is here." Nurse Kiki let Ino by. The doctor was a young guy she had never seen before. It was a bit odd because she thought she knew all the doctors. Maybe he was new? He looked up displaying bright moss green eyes and a sparking smile that almost rivaled Guy's and Lee's. Her first impression was mixed. He was a handsome man and he seemed like a nice guy, but something about him made her a bit wary. She didn't let her instincts rule her, but she took them into consideration most of the time.

"Oh, welcome. The Hokage told me about you and your great skills. I hope to witness them sometime soon." It was a nice dismissal and Ino gave a slight smile of farewell as Nurse Kiki walked her out.

"Your tasks will be simple enough. Nurse Myu or I will be with you the whole time to show you the ropes." Nurse Kiki explained as they arrived back at the nurse's station.

"What will I be doing?" Ino glanced at the empty folders in her arms.

"Starting files for the Leaf's newest citizens. Before the infants are released from the hospital we do some minor tests on them to make sure everything is alright." She shrugged collecting a pen from the desk. "Basic stuff like blood samples, shots, eye and hearing tests. We also do follow-ups with the new mothers before they leave, some healing to take away the soreness and swollenness."

Didn't seem too hard. Good thing, she didn't know if she could handle the delivery room. For some reason maimed ninjas with their guts spilling from their stomachs didn't seem as scary as a woman pushing a baby's big head out of their vaginas.

"The Hokage said you had good people skills. Its needed sometimes when we have to deal with parents."

Ino followed her down the hall. "This is our first room. Come on." The door squeaked open and in the room was a rumpled woman with messy brown hair and a short man with thick black hair that hung in his eyes. "Good morning! I'm nurse Kiki and this is Ino." The couple greeted them with friendly smiles.

"Nice to meet you." The woman said with a yawn.

"So you're ready to go home today? How exciting." Nurse Kiki gushed warmly. "We just need to start a file for your son and then you can take him out of here. Are you excited?" Her little brown eyes sparked.

The mother smiled looking tired but happy. "Not as excited as our two other boys. They keep asking us when their little brother is coming home."

Nurse Kiki chuckled and took an empty file from Ino. "Oh, they'll be happy today then. Can you fill this out?" She handed the file and two sheets of paper to the father. "Ino will retrieve your son and we'll begin."

Ino did a double take. "I will?"

"Three doors down turn right, two more doors and turn right again. Run along."

"Run along." Ino mimicked with a sigh as she shut the door behind her.

"Hino." Nurse Kiki peeked her head out of the door. "The name tag will read Hino." Ino nodded—Hino—can't bring them the wrong kid. How would that look on my first day here?"

Ino caught sight of the large peering window as she rounded the second corner. She slowed staring wide-eyed at the rows and rows of babies. Some were outright crying and others were oblivious to the noise and slept soundly. Again her hand went to her belly. Will it be that big? How can my little womb handle all of that?

"Excuse me." Ino's hand dropped and she turned to the voice. It was a young woman older than her but not by much. A head of long dirt blonde hair that was free flowing and bright violet eyes. Ino's conceit heightened as she instantly found flaws with this girl. A snaggle tooth, and her lips weren't as lush as her own. While her face was clear, Ino saw the outlines of her concealer around her hairline. She was short too and the top of her body was a lot smaller than her bottom. She still could be considered slender though.

"I'm sorry. Nurse Kiki asked me to get the Hino infant." Ino gave a practiced smile that masked her thoughts.

"Oh sure. I just finished feeding him so he should still be asleep." Keys jingled against the door as the girl turned the knob. It smells like babies Ino thought as she entered the nursery.

"You're Ino Yamanaka right? You and Sakura Haruno are often praised by the others since the Hokage made you her apprentices." Ino caught the unimpressed tone in her voice. Huh, whatever. She was probably jealous Ino thought smothering her cocky smirk.

"And you are?" Her question meant to sound haughty and she gave herself a little pat on her back when the girls face tightened in insult.

"I'm Hoshi Tazo. My family is the prestigious Tazo clan of East Fire Country." She explained like the knowledge should be well known to all.

Tazo Tazo…right the Tazo family that had their summoning scrolls stolen. Ino glanced at the girl. Well at least she's modest she thought sarcastically. They arrived at a little rolling bed where a sleeping baby boy was snuggled neatly in a receiving blanket.

"Here just sign this." Ino jotted down her name and began rolling him from the noisy nursery. Hoshi followed.

"I saw you the other day with Sasuke Uchiha. Are you two dating or something?" Ino mentally groaned. Great a fangirl with sharp nails.

"No."

"What were you two doing together then?" She asked in an accusing voice. Ino sighed and sped up her walk.

"None of your business." She shot with venom. Another smug smile tugged at Ino's mouth as the young woman sent her a glare.

"I hope you don't have any plans for him. I'll win him over, no doubt."

Ino snorted. "You and thousands of other girls." Hoshi stopped the rolling bed. The baby slid and Ino shot her a glare. Hoshi's ice cold purple eyes narrowed.

"I'm different than most of you immature girls. Don't think I don't know of your little obsession with him when you were younger. I'll succeed where you failed. He needs a strong woman with impeccable blood to replenish his clan. With our joining the Tazo clan will be the most influential family in all of Fire Country." She declared staring at Ino like she was a little bug.

Calm, don't kill the bitch. She cooled her temper with the very strictest restraint. Ino then shoved Hoshi's hand from the bed and continued.

"Whatever." Let the stupid broad think what she will. Still, it faintly bothered her to see that some things never change. Sasuke was still a bargaining piece that others would kill to posses. When she was younger she witnessed the pressure Leaf Village put on him. He had to live up to his name and be the ultimate Uchiha. It was only reinforced at the Chunnin exams when a fight almost broke out because Sasuke was going to be disqualified for being late. Now since his homecoming his fanclub returned full force to try and acquire his attention and capture his heart. Ino couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. Maybe that's why I never see him around—he's in hiding from the Hoshis in the village.

Once she entered the room, the parents became bouncy with delight.

"He's even cuter than the last time I saw him." The mother beamed at her husband.

"Hoshi! What are you doing here?" Nurse Kiki asked. The girl shrugged.

"Just making sure Ino didn't get lost." She replied sending her a self-satisfied look. Ino gritted her teeth. Little suck up! Making her seem incompetent in front of the patients and Nurse Kiki.

"Thank you." She said in all the niceness she could muster. Her reply took some of the sharpness of Hoshi's remark. Beat bitchness with innocence…that seemed to work. The girls cocky smile didn't seem as strong as before and Ino raised a brow. Go ahead…try me…

After she left Nurse Kiki got down to business. "It will all be over soon." She ran through the tests. The kid screamed in distress when he was pricked with needles and blood was taken from his heel. Ino's stomach clenched at the sight of the blood that welled into a little thumbnail that dotted his foot. Poor kid.

"See? All done." Nurse Kiki gathered everything and left the crying infant in his rolling bed. Ino's ears rang and it felt like her eyeballs were shaking. Jeeze what kind of lungs did this kid posses? For someone so small he was sure loud.

"Just a few more signatures and you're done Mr. Hino. We'll let your wife deal with the little guy. I'm sure she wants to feed him." The two left.

"Ino, could you bring him to me? I'm still a little sore." The woman held out her arms. Ino was horrified. Touch that little crying thing? He was all wiggly and loud. "Ino?" Ino sat her papers down and cautiously approached the screaming kid. "Just put your hand under his head to keep it from rolling and use your arm to support his body." She instructed with natural patience. When he was in her arms she felt a little pinch in her heart. He was so warm and light…She quickly gave him to his mother. The baby still mewed and Ino looked away when the woman began breastfeeding. Ino touched her chest. They have to suck on these? The only person who—_gah_—don't go there. Don't think about _that_.

"I covered his head so you can look now." The woman sounded amused. Ino blushed faintly as she turned back around.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I can tell you never dealt with babies before." She grinned.

Ino picked up the two remaining files. "Not really. Babies are still a mystery to me."

The mom laughed. "Tell me about it. You would think that after two the third would be a piece of cake." She looked down. The child's black fuzz for hair peeked from the blanket thrown over his face. "But each one of them is different. A different blessing. I never thought I wanted to be a mom. I was petrified after I had my first. My mother was a good mom but I didn't want to be like her—you know the kind who packs you lunches the night before. Has cookies when you come home from school and a warm milk before bedtime. That was too much and I didn't want to be like that. But I think I'm doing a good job. My husband is in construction and always has time to spend with us. The kids seem happy and I know this little one will be a nice addition."

Ino felt warm all over as the mom stroked the kids head. The silent moment of reflection came to an end as Nurse Kiki and the father came back into the room.

"All finished." The nurse declared. The man looked flushed with excitement.

"Come on honey. The boys are waiting down stairs with your mom."

XOXO

Three hours later Ino left for lunch. It was kind of depressing to eat alone, But Sakura was no where to be found and everyone else ate before she did. She sat in a little place munching on some dried banana chips and lowfat yogurt while looking out if the front window as the passing people.

"Look Mommy! How pretty! Can we go in and look please?" A little four year old girl pointed to a shop across the way that displayed kimonos. She pulled her mother's hand and they happily entered the shop.

All around her Ino noticed children. Some sweet and cute, others loud and obnoxious.

"Brooding again?" Ino jumped. Her dried banana she was going to eat dropped to the table.

"Sasuke! Don't do that!" She hissed calming her heart. He was wearing a black shirt and dark blue ninja pants with grey shin guards. He sat across from her and seconds later the waitress who had been too busy to seat her when she first came in (painting her stubby fingernails) was standing by their table all smiles and fluttering eyelashes.

"Can I get you something?" She asked sweetly, eyes zeroing in on Sasuke.

"Tomato juice." She jotted it down and gave a huge flirtatious wink and smile before scurrying away to do his bidding.

"Tomato juice?" Ino raised a brow. He his trademark smirk slipped into place.

"Some kind of lunch you're having. Shouldn't you be eating more?" He flicked her banana chip that fell, across the table. Ino flushed a little, feeling like he was reprimanding her.

"I had a sandwich before." She defended. They sat in silence staring out the window together. The waitress showed up with his tomato juice and hovered over them like an annoying bee.

"Anything else?" She leaned on the table as if trying to block Ino from Sasuke with her big butt.

"No. Leave." It was rude but worked. The waitress giggled before leaving them alone.

"So…I've been thinking…" Ino awkwardly began.

"About this?" He withdrew a wrinkled sheet of paper which could only be the consent form. It was folded and he laid it on the table between them. Ino eyed it like it would jump and bite her.

"Yeah. About that. I think—well uh…I don't really…want you to sign it." She said softly placing her fingertips on the paper before quickly withdrawing them.

"Good because I didn't." He leaned back in his chair in one of those careless cool looking poses. Ino let out a breath, her pulse racing for some reason by his answer.

"I figured you wouldn't." She fiddled with a banana chip before looking up and meeting his gaze. He was still pretty expressionless but his eyes had a certain brightness to them that only a handful of people would notice. "It's not my ideal way of starting a family, but what's done is done and we can't change it."

"Would you want to change it?" He inquired.

"Yes." She honestly replied. "If I could go back right now I would change it." She and Sakura would be on talking terms and her ninja career would have progressed the way she wanted it to.

"You make it seem like it was all bad." He muttered taking a sip of his juice. Ino wasn't sure if she hit a sore mark with him. Was he a bit self cautious? She didn't want to make it seem like being with him was the all time worst experience.

"It wasn't all bad." She admitted. Some intense images wafted into her memory. "Perhaps if we had been more careful I suppose I wouldn't take it back." She said thoughtfully. And writing it off as a pleasant night would have been much better then what they were into now. "At least it taught me how much alcohol I can consume." She added.

"Is that all it taught you?" Ino shifted her eyes from the window back to Sasuke. Was he teasing her?

"It also taught me about that place. You know which one right? Above your—" He cleared his throat, glancing away from her. Ino grinned. Ha! I finally chipped his ice shield.

"Let's not reminisce too much. We have other matters to discuss." He dryly commented, eyes back on her.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Killjoy."

"It will take my last name. That is all I ask."

Ino raised a testy brow. "That's all?"

Sasuke pushed his juice to the side and leaned in slightly. "What is it now?" He seemed annoyed again. And how the hell could he have surmised that something was wrong? She wasn't that easy to read—was she? "Ino." He commanded her attention back.

"You think offering your last name is going to be enough? There's more to being a father that giving the kid you last name. And no, I'm not talking about money." She saw _that_ argument begin to rise from him. "I'm talking about being there. You know, helping to raise it."

He raised a brow. "What are you suggesting?"

Ino huffed. "I'm not _suggesting_ anything. I'm _telling_ you what I expect. If we're going to do this, you can't be one of those part-time fathers that I'll end up resenting."

"What makes you think I'll do that?" He demanded without even raising his voice. His perfect features creased into a frown.

"I hope you don't. I'm just saying…"

"No, tell me the truth? What makes you think I'll do that?"

"Ino sighed, slumping in her chair and playing with her spoon. "Are you finished?" She finally asked. Sasuke looked confused. "I mean, is everyone you want to destroy…gone? Will you leave the village again if you find a new path to power?" Her shoulders tensed, waiting for his answer. Sasuke steadily stared as if weighing his thoughts.

"You're worried that I'll leave?" He finally asked. Ino's breath caught. Did she hear remorse? She was scared all of the sudden. He was supposed to be the strong one…

"I can't do this on my own." She almost whimpered. "I need you to do this with me. What if I mess the kid up? What if I leave like my mother did? Then what happens to the kid if we're both gone?" She was pouring her personal and impersonal fears out on the table. But to be fair to her pride, she had been harboring all these things since she found out she was pregnant. It was quite tiring…keeping all these things to herself. She couldn't even tell Hinata and she probably wouldn't have told Sakura if they were on better terms.

"This is not like you Ino." Sasuke commented and leaned back into his chair to watch her.

"I know and it scares me." She admitted in a soft whisper. "Aren't you a little scared?"

Sasuke quietly contemplated her question. She didn't get the answer she was looking for but she wasn't surprised that he wouldn't tell her his feelings.

"I won't leave." Was all he said.

"Promise?" She shot at him. He hesitated. "You have to promise."

"Whatever." He muttered.

"No, you have to say it." She glowered.

He gave in after an intense stare down. "I promise I won't leave. Happy?" His onyx eyes sparkled with exasperation.

Ino smiled and gathered her things. "For now." She chirped suddenly feeling energized and light.

"Hn." He stayed put when she stood. After disposing of her trash she looked back at him. He was silently watching the people walk by, his index finger swirling his tomato juice. Then she decided to do what she had stopped doing long ago. The urge rose in her and she walked behind his and threw her arms around his shoulders, chest against his back. She glomped him.

"Thank you." She murmured.

When Ino left back to the hospital, she missed the little smirk on Sasuke's face and the cold purple eyes that had been spying on them since her lunch had begun…


	8. Dodging and Meetings

Dodging and Meetings

It was one of her rare days off. Ino spent her morning sleeping in, occasionally throwing up. The warm morning light filtered through her long flowing curtains and she listened to the whistling of the wind through the small crack of her window.

She liked listening to the people talk, loved the energy she felt through the whole village. Sometimes when she was out on a mission she would miss the city sounds. Too much silence made her antsy. Ino was a social person who enjoyed loud sounds.

After a few more minutes of lounging she took a shower and dressed. Ino winced as her purple skirt cling tightly around her waist. It had been happening for a couple of days now, but this morning she couldn't even get it to button! With a frustrated sigh she yanked her skirt off and threw it to the floor. She stared at herself in the full length mirror just in her purple top and elbow fishnets and her lavender underwear and knee fishnets. Her honey hair was still down, falling over her shoulders in a damp mess.

Bigger clothes? Already? Ino slowly walked closer to her mirror staring intently at her belly. She was going to get fatter and maybe get stretch marks. Sliding her fingers down the front of her body, she imagined the ugly red marks that could mar her perfect skin. Why didn't she think of these things? Her hands fell and she walked from the bathroom and into her tidy bedroom. People are going to start to see. Did she have to tell people or should he just let them find out on their own?

Ino flung herself on her bed, her friend's faces flashing though her mind like flipping pictures. She would probably enjoy their reactions, especially Choji's and Shikamaru's. They would be stumped for days. She was probably the last person anyone thought of as being a mother. _She_ was still getting use to the idea herself.

She always imagined Hinata to be one of the first. She seemed like the mom type and maybe Sakura next. Ino's face fell. Where was Sakura? She was no where. Ino hadn't seen her for a week. She had been so busy at the hospital that she had lost track of her. Ino faintly touched her cheek. She missed her. Sakura would always be her very best friend. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the knock at first, but when she did, she didn't get up to answer. Instead she called them in.

Her bedroom door was closed, but she heard someone's feet shuffle in her small living room that doubled as a kitchen. Ino turned to the window. Whoever it is can wait.

_Is it true?_ Sakura's voice haunted her. That day had been a living nightmare. To see so much negative emotion in her green eyes and to know that _she_ was the cause of it kicked her in the gut.

Her door opened and she felt who it was before they spoke.

"It'll kill her more." She murmured to them. "To see it everyday. I don't want her to think that I'm dangling it in her face."

"What are you talking about?" He finally spoke. She heard the rustle of his clothes, probably leaning in her doorway.

"Sakura." She whispered and sat up. Sasuke rose a brow as if to say continue. "I don't even know where she is, but we have to talk." She fiddled with her fingernails and then clenched her fists to stop that pathetic show of nervousness.

"About what?" Ino's head jerked up in astonishment.

"About you! About the baby!" She felt like smacking him. Like he didn't know! What an insensitive jerk! "Since you have been gone for so long I thought her feelings would have changed a little. She dated, had a guy in her life for the most part. But I guess I was wrong." Totally wrong. What more can I do? Apologize every time I see her until she gets fed up and finally forgives me? Maybe that will work…maybe not…but they couldn't leave things this unsettled between them. When they were younger and agreed to be rivals at least they spoke to one another. But now…

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this." She zipped up her depressing thoughts for another day. "What do you need?" She stood up and went to her dresser to find another outfit.

"I came to get you. There's a Jonin meeting and Hinata _suggested_ I come and get you since it was short notice." He mused. Hinata…she was trying to play matchmaker…I think.

Ino found some black ninja pants that looked like they would fit, but as she bounced into them she was disappointed. With a cry she flung open another drawer. Nothing!

"Since when are you a Jonin?" She put a hand to her hip, her pants still open.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Was his haughty reply that irked her. "Hurry."

Ino groaned, fiddling with her pant's button. "How much time do we have?"

Sasuke glanced at her alarm clock. "Half an hour."

It'll be enough time Ino thought as she grabbed her discarded skirt from the bathroom floor and threw it on her bed. Grabbing her wallet from her night stand, she shooed Sasuke to her living room. "Guess I'll see you there." She waited for him to exit her apartment, locking it and shoving the keys in her pocket.

Three young girls about seventeen slowed as they saw them. She felt Sasuke stiffen. One of the bolder ones whispered something to the other girls and Ino saw the plan unfurl before her eyes. Sasuke wouldn't outright ask for her help in escaping his fangirls but she felt the need to do so. With deep breath, Ino possessively took his arm.

"Come on Sasuke. We're going to be late." She said and yanked him from the approaching girls. She gave them a sharp look to back off. It did the trick and they girls let them pass with silent ire. When they got outside she meant to let go of his arm, but across the street huddled by a lamp was a larger group of girls that had probably saw him enter and camped there to catch him when he left.

"Man, how many of them are there?" Ino asked him as they walked down the road. Being all clingy like this was kind of embarrassing and glaringly familiar.

"I've given up on counting." He muttered. Ino kept her hold on him as they passed two more packs of girls.

"If you still want my protection you'll have to come with me to the clothing store."

"I didn't ask for it." He shot and Ino let go. Jerk, she never expected a thank you but he could be a little more nicer and grateful.

"Fine." She parted ways from him. "Just deal with them yourself then. You noticed the ones that have been trailing us right?" She could sense then coming closer and for a second she felt like she was being hunted.

Ino entered the store and found rows and rows of new merchandise her thoughts of Sasuke fled. Her eyes widened in delight. Clothes, no matter if they were ninja or casual always made her day. She immediately went to the female section.

"Yamanaka! What can we get for you today? We got in a new shipment of cotton weaves that's laced with chakra reducers and new sandals with gel soles!" The woman who always catered to her (although her name always seemed to escape her) came hastily from the checkout counter, eager for a sale.

"I need new pants." Ino motioned to her unbuttoned waistband.

"Something bigger? I'm so sorry! Don't worry, you always bounce back after dieting." The woman comforted her while escorting her to a rack of pants. Ino couldn't help but smile whimsically. We'll see if I can get back to my original size once the kid is born.

Ino was deciding between a black cargo style and a standard grey ninja style when the sales lady sucked in a breath. "Oh my god." Ino glanced up to see her face was flushed and her eyes were locked on someone. "It's Sasuke Uchiha." She breathed like a star struck fan. Ino rolled her eyes to his tall frame lounging by the check-out counter.

"Do you think I should go talk to him? He's never been in here before. Should I show him our new shipments too? Do you think he'll buy something?" She whispered excitedly. Ino glanced at the shuriken shaped clock by the door. She didn't want to bust the woman's bubble but…

"He probably won't. We have a meeting soon and he doesn't like to be late." Ino gave her an apologetic smile.

Ino chose the grey ones and snatched a matching sleeveless shirt that covered her in black that matched her arm fishnets. After paying, Ino left to the changing room. As she dressed she saw much to her horror that her hair was still down. She quickly ran her fingers through it and pulled it up. On her way out, she spotted a leather strap on the counter and tied it up, leaving her bags hanging down. She waved good-by to the sales lady and caught Sasuke's annoyed look which only meant that they were going to be late.

Well they weren't too late. Everyone moodily waited for one Jonin in particular.

"Can't we just start without him?" Kiba folded his arms in annoyance.

"Yeah, someone can fill him in later." Tenten was grumpy as well. Kakashi if I see you later I'm going to kill you Ino thought. Her eyes wandered over the mass of Jonin trying to spot a head of pink but Sakura was nowhere. Does that mean she's on a mission?

"Lady Tsunade…" Neji began but finally the silver haired man arrived and halted Neji's complaint. There were a dozen or so heated looked thrown Kakashi's way and he tucked his infamous orange book he had in his hand, away.

"Finally." She heard Naruto mutter darkly. Everyone waited for the Hokage to begin.

"Graduation is coming up soon, so its time to take teams. For some of you it's not a new thing, but for most of you this experience will probably test your skills. I've already chosen who will be taking a team. Due to some special circumstances some of you won't be able to take a team this year.

"The teachers will be submitting the class ranks and they'll be here by tomorrow evening. Before you leave I need the following to stay behind." Shizune handed the Hokage a sheet of paper. "Ami Kazu, Shin Wataru, Hinata Uzumaki, Dee Tanaka, Ino Yamanaka, Hoi Shinamaru and Yuki Hotaru." Ino knew from the moment the third name was called that she would be on that list. After looking and Dee Tanaka's bulging stomach others seemed to know as well. She felt unbelieving eyes land in her, heard whispers all around. Great, by the end of the day everyone will know that I'm knocked up Ino shook her head.

And then the Hokage did the evilest thing she could possibly do. "As well as Hiro Kazu, Haraka Wataru, Naruto Uzumaki, Akio Tsume, Sasuke Uchiha, Ryo Shinamaru and Dai Kane." She did them in order! Ino's mouth dropped open in unmasked shock. She quickly looked to Sasuke who seemed a bit shocked as well. But when he saw her he just shrugged. Everyone else filed out shooting the lingering people curious looks. The fourteen remaining people walked closer to the Hokage.

"I suppose you already know that you're the special cases I've spoken about."

"All of us?" One of the guys sounded a bit riled. The girl he was with elbowed him sharply. Ino actually winced along with him.

"Well just the kunoichi . I'm sure you know why this has to be done." The Hokage met each one of the girl's eyes.

"I get why I'm here, but why are you here Sasuke?" Naruto…Ino thought putting a head to her head.

"Naruto." Hinata raised a hinting brow at him. The blonde gave his wife a confused look. His blue eyes shifted from Hinata to Ino to Sasuke then back to Ino. Everyone saw him quickly put things together and his eyes widened in dawning realization.

"Sasuke? You and Ino? When did this happen?"

Ino skewered him with a glare, her hands over her ears. "You're so loud! I don't think the people outside heard you!" Ino shot at him.

Naruto's curiousness was not to be underestimated. He ignored her, his attention solely on Sasuke. "When did this happen? How come you never told me?"

"Naruto. Shut up." Sasuke was irritated, but his tone told her that he would tell him later.

"Anyways," The Hokage gave the loud mouth a testy look. "the kunoichi won't be able to take teams but they can enroll in a newly established program and be paid for it."

"We'll be paid? What kind of program is it?" One of the girls asked eagerly. The Hokage grinned.

"A parenting program for expecting parents." She declared.

XOXO

A parenting class….Ino was in her training area with her Snow Star bashing her animated practice dummy in the straw face. It seemed like a good idea. Aside from her infrequent babysitting jobs for Kurenai and her work at the hospital she knew next to nothing about kids and how to deal with them. Well, Ino thought as she spun the white chain around the dummy's neck before running her chakra though the weapon to stop the razor sharp blades from swinging and hitting her, she knew some things but soon she'll have one of her own and she wouldn't be able to give it back or end her shift. It would be permanent.

The Snow Star's blades retracted as she removed her chakra from it. She let her weapon drop and she rolled her neck and shook out her arms before leaping to the trees. There were thin ropes that weaved through the branches. Only when the light was just right could anyone see them. Ino took off her gloves with her teeth and let them drop to the ground. She did a hand stand, balancing her weight equally and began her exercise. Walking on her hands, she traveled down the sloping rope concentrating on her chakra that ran to her hands to make sure the thin ropes didn't cut. The web of rope crisscrossed across a small part of the forest and after a while she dropped back down. Ino gathered her things and left back to the village.

Before she left home she stopped at the flower shop to check on the new worker. The older lady was chatting with a man who was considering a bouquet of flowers.

"Shikamaru?" Ino recognized the spiky ponytail and he spun.

"Ino." She saw a faint blush on his cheeks as she gave a pointed looks at the flowers.

"So, I heard that Temari is here." She teased with a raised brow. "Are you meeting up with her later?" Shikamaru gave a slight smile.

"Probably. Why?"

Ino shrugged. "She likes blue. Thought I should tell you." She shifted her bag to her other hand. "When you're done come up stairs and have some tea."

The lamps warmly lit the living room and small dining room. Water bubbled softly on the small white stove and Ino found some fresh mint leaves in the fridge. Shikamaru liked mint and Choji liked orange flavored tea. There was a knock and Ino called him in. She smiled at the delicate forget-me-nots tied in a lacy ribbon that he carefully laid down in the counter.

"It's been a long time since we talked." Ino sat down a steaming cup of tea in front of him with a mint leaf floating on the top.

"Everyone had been busy. But with the new Jonin I think we'll have more time for sleep." He yawned. Ino snorted and sat down across from him.

"Are you getting a team?" She asked blowing the rising steam before taking a test sip. Shikamaru sighed heavily.

"Unfortunately. Kids…they're so troublesome." He then caught her gaze. "Well, at least I can give mine back at the end of a day."

Smartalik. Ino gave a little smile. "Will you be able to babysit?"

"Already planning to ruin my quiet time." He took a long sip of his tea. "I have to say I was quite surprised when I found out that you and Sasuke…"

"Yeah well I was a little surprised as well." She didn't let him finish. "I already got an armful of hate mail since this afternoon."

"And Sakura is off some where unknown." Shikamaru was always blunt.

"I know." She mumbled, her mood turning dark. "I hope she's alright."

"Well, whatever is going on between you two is going around the whole village and now everyone knows why."

Nosy people! They lived on gossip! Well, I can't be totally angry or I'd be a hypocrite. "Yeah, I figured. But it was going to come out sooner or later."

Shikamaru downed the rest of his tea. "Have you told your father yet?"

"No. He has decided to prolong his vacation. I don't know when to expect him." Ino shrugged. "He'll be excited. He has been pestering me to find a husband since his retirement." She grumbled.

"What will he think about Sasuke? He was pretty upset when the council decided to let him back into the village." Shikamaru withdrew a cigarette from his pocket and Ino snatched it from his lips before he had the opportunity to light it.

"I don't know. We'll see when he gets here." But she was a bit worried too…


	9. Arguments

Arguments

_Click click click click—something was dripping on a loud kind of surface, maybe dry paper or a plastic tarp. She sat up in bed…only hearing the loud clicks and her breathing which sounded strangely overpowering. The furniture in her room were mottled and shapeless, yet her frost blue eyes recognized what they were supposed to be. Her bed was cold and when she scooted from her blankets her room lightened._

_"Hush little baby don't you cry…" Ino heard someone shakily sing beyond her closed door. _

"_Mommas gonna buy you a mockingbird…" The voice, it sounded familiar. Her bare feet slid across the warm floor, her arm outstretched. Her fingers brushed the door knob, her breathing echoed in her ears like swishing water in a canyon._

"_And if that mockingbird won't sing mommas gonna buy you a diamond ring…" She made her decision and twisted the knob. _

_The only light that illuminated her way was the moonlight, and that wasn't much. She slowly leaned against the wall, letting it guide her. Around the corner, she saw a woman in a chair with a mewing baby in her arms. Ino recognized the familiar hair color and profile…she was looking at herself._

"_Please stop…please." The second Ino rocked the mewing child. Cautiously Ino peered over her doppelganger's shoulder. "Please." The other Ino begged the mewing baby, her hands shaking as she rocked the bundle. "Why won't you stop? Stop crying! Stop it!" The doppelganger quickly stood up and turned to the couch that stood in isolation in the center of the small living room and placed the now squealing bundle on it._

"_Why? Why won't you stop?" The second Ino had tears streaming down her face. "I need to sleep and you won't shut up!" She exploded and left out the door. Ino watched in distress as the baby screamed, finding itself alone._

"_Don't leave." She whispered tearing her eyes from the child to the door. She opened it, peering down the hallway at the other Ino's retreating figure. "Stop! You can't leave!"_

_Suddenly she was back in her own childhood home, as a small girl peeking at her father screaming at someone desperately as she hid herself in the shadows._

"_I can't do this on my own! Come back!" He bellowed. Ino began to whimper and she bolted from her hiding spot, past her father._

"_Mommy!" She screamed only to have her father hold her back by her shoulders. Ino jerked herself free and ran barefooted down the stairs and through the flower shop._

"_Ino!" She ignored her father's cry and yanked the door open with all her strength._

_Once again the moon was her only light. She saw the slender woman jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Ino followed her, her bare feet slapping against the smooth roads. Her lungs burned and tears blurred her eyes but she didn't stop. The gates were closed and her mother stood atop a pillar._

"_Mommy!" She shrieked, halting and holding her arms out. "Don't go! I'll be good I swear! I'll do what you want!"_

_Her mother slowly turned from her, posture stiff and shoulders slumped. She looked like she was going to say something but instead she leapt from the pillar into the forest._

"_No! Mommy please!" She tried to claw the huge gate open, hit it, kicked it. "Mommy come back!" She screamed so hard it felt like her throat was bleeding. Sinking to her knees she weakly pushed at the gates, feeling drained._

"_Ino." She didn't react to her father's voice. "Ino come on." Her father knelt beside her and gathered her in a warm secure hug. She was lifted and he began walking them home._

"_She didn't hear me." She whispered, her emotional rubber-band almost snapped that day, her young logic destroying all her hope. "Was I bad?" She asked her father in a little frightened voice._

"_No." He almost growled and stopped. He caught her quivering chin between his fingers and made sure she didn't look away. "You didn't do anything wrong, understand? You're not the reason she left." Tears gathered in her eyes._

"_But…why?" Her father's eyes softened and he crushed her against him._

"_I don't know baby, but it wasn't you. You're perfect. You're always perfect." He murmured and took her back to her bed. But mommy didn't see that I was perfect…she left…left me…_

Ino moaned, her eyes blinking open lashes damp with tears. Her blankets gave her little comfort. Kicking them off, she rolled from her bed to thrown up.

XOXO

Ino felt like everyone was looking at her as she walked the market for groceries. Her brown basket hung limply in her fingers as she passed the many small stands of vendors.

So…word gets around fast huh? She shook back her hair, not too sure if she was flattered that so many people knew her or annoyed that her personal life was headline news. She approached a small stand that was run by a widow, Mrs. Eachi. She sold specialty bread.

"Hello." Mrs. Eachi stood and plucked a brown paper bag from a pile and shook it out. "Same?" Ino nodded and took out a few coins. "Some news been going around about you and the Uchiha. Is it true?" She held out the bag of bread with a curious twinkle.

"Yes." She sighed and placed the bag in her basket.

"Really? I'm so excited for you! It's so romantic!" She gushed.

That stopped Ino. "Romantic?" She inquired.

"Yes, how you two have been secret lovers since he left." She sighed. "My love life was never as interesting as yours."

Ino hid her shock. Secret lovers? Laughter rose and she suppressed it with a cough and her coins fell in a small wooden bowl. "I think some information was tweaked." She weakly corrected and left to buy some vegetables.

By the end of her shopping day she found out that her personal life was one spicy jumble of secrets, sex, betrayal and forbidden love. It was pretty impressive; some of the stories were made for Icha Icha Paradise. She made a mental note to inform Naruto of it.

It was late noon when she got home. She changed into fresh clothes, a light blue summer dress with thin straps and sandals.

He should be here by now, Ino thought as she straightened her couch and grabbed her apartment key from the counter. If he's not here in the next ten seconds I'll—there was a knock at her door.

"Never too late or too early are you?" Ino asked as she joined Sasuke in the hallway. He was dressed casually in a white shirt and dark blue pants, clan symbol embroidered on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Time is valuable." He responded in mono tone. Uh-huh whatever. Why did he always make her feel less that adequate when he spoke like that? I think he practices in the mirror…

"So…did you hear the news about our torrid love affair that was torn asunder when you left the village?" She dramatically fluttered her eyelashes.

He actually smiled in mock humor at that. "Yes."

Ino giggled and recounted every cliché story that she heard that afternoon as they made their way to the hospital. It was as busy as ever when they arrived. Ino steered them to a conference room where the class was supposed to be. At a small table, Ino saw Nurse Myu tending the sign-in sheet.

"Ino!" The middle aged woman greeted her and then flushed as she handed the pen to Sasuke. "I was wondering when you would get here. How are you feeling? Do you need some crackers or water? The first few months are the worst when it's the first one."

"I'll be fine. Are there others here?" She jotted her name below Sasuke's.

"A few." She smiled.

"Yo! Sasuke!" Naruto and Hinata were walking hand in hand. Naruto was in casual clothes, a plain black shirt and black pants with an orange seam down the side. Hinata was in a flowing white skirt that reached the tops of her knees and a pale lavender shirt, her hair down.

While Sasuke and Naruto talked quietly, Ino and Hinata sat on a bench.

"Look. We just came from our appointment." Hinata dug in her shoulder purse and took out a long roll of paper. "Can you see it?" She pointed to a bean shaped blob in the center of the ultrasound picture. Ino frowned.

"That's what it looks like?" She brought the picture closer to her. It was just a bean looking thing. "And it's so small. If it's that small then how come they take us off missions?" She huffed.

Hinata giggled and delicately refolded the pictures and put them back in her purse. "I think they're concerned about the mother's safety."

"Whatever. They don't have to be super dangerous mission. Man, I'd even settle for a C one right now. It beats working here or at the flower shop." Ino grumbled. A couple of more people arrived and she and Hinata stood to go into the conference room when a blue and white blur zoomed past them.

"Hey! Get back here you little brat!" A pissed Anko Mitarashi screamed with her fist in the air. "Kama get back here now!" The boy in question was a ways away and Anko paused by them. "Pain in my ass." She fumed and two snakes shot from her left hand and slithered quickly to the running boy. There was a loud thump and some yelling but Anko just smiled smugly as her two snakes came back with Kama in tow.

"How many times do I have to tell you about running from things? Don't be a sissy!" She scolded him when he was free of the snakes. The silver haired masked boy stood in a sulking manner.

"But shot are scary mom! You tricked me and said we were getting dangos!" He protested hotly. Anko grinned.

"We'll get them afterwards." She promised. Anko was an….unconventional mom Ino thought with amusement as she continued to watch the pair.

"I don't believe you." Kama shot back, his grey eyes glittering defiantly.

"Does it look like I care? Listen kid, we're going to get those shots. You either let the doctor do it or," Her smile became dark and scary, "I'll do it. Choose."

Kama wasn't fazed at all as he contemplated it. "It's just two?" He finally asked. Even though his mask covered his lower face, Ino swore she saw his lips tremble.

"Just two and if the doctor gives you more I'll kick his ass for you." Anko vowed, a touch of softness in her voice.

"Alright." Kama gave in and Anko picked him up. Kama's right leg rested on her huge bulging stomach.

"Man, you're getting too heavy for me." Anko groaned.

"I wouldn't talk." Kama smartly replied.

"What was that you little bastard?" Anko growled and then blinked in confusion at Ino and Hinata's shocked faces. "What? He is a bastard. Kakashi and I aren't married." She roughly defended. Kama for his part didn't look like he cared that his mom called him a bastard. Ino laughed and Hinata just smiled politely, cheeks pink.

"Where is Kakashi?" Ino asked, ignoring the annoyed sigh from Sasuke who had been waiting for her in the conference room before coming out to see where she was.

"Hell if I know. He better be back before I pop these ones out or there will be consequences." Anko growled patting her big belly fondly.

"You'll kick his ass?" Ino mused.

"Damn right I will!" Anko declared hotly and then winced. "These bastards are getting antsy." She sighed as her hand rested on a little bump that began to move. Ino gasped and took a step back.

"See? They keep rolling around in there to try to find more room." Anko was amused by Ino's reaction. "Or to kill each other. Who knows?"

That was so weird Ino thought, watching two bumps move around in Anko's stomach like aliens. Her hand went to her own belly. God, I hope its just one—to have to deal with two squealing babies would be a nightmare.

"Well we better go. See ya!" Anko grinned one last time before she turned and left.

"Come on, it's starting." Hinata pulled Ino's arm and they entered the conference room. Rows of tables were set up and each one had a couple at them. She and Sasuke settled behind one, next to Naruto and Hinata.

"Welcome new parents." A familiar voice greeted them. Their instructor was none other that Hoshi Tazo. Hoshi's purple eyes roamed over the crowed, landing on Ino and Sasuke. Ino watched in dark pleasure as her eyes narrowed. She jerked her glare off of them to continue.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Ino turned to him.

"What?"

"You're smiling." Ino didn't know why she blushed, but that comment made her all giddy. Maybe it was because it was said without his usual cockiness.

"No reason." She finally said and turned back to Hoshi.

"We'll begin by introducing ourselves. I'll start. I'm Hoshi Tazo and I'm not a mother yet but I've worked in the maternity ward for many years and I specialize in infant care."

After a little while, it was her and Sasuke's turn. Both exchanged looks with one another.

"Ino Yamanaka, Jonin. My family owns the local flower shop." It was a simple intro just touching on need to know stuff to satisfy the exercise.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Was all that was said. Ino rolled her eyes at the haughtiness in his voice. Introductions were finished and some nurses came in with stacks of rubber life-like babies. Everyone received one. Ino picked theirs up by the arm to study it.

"How ugly." She murmured. Its mouth had a little hole in it and it was pretty heavy for a doll.

"We'll be activating them in a second. These dolls are simulations but they can cry when their in distress and yes, once in a while they'll need to be changed."

"Uhh, we won't have to take these home right?" Naruto asked hesitantly, warily eying the doll Hinata cradled in her arms.

"No." Hoshi gave him a testy smile and Ino's dislike for her grew because of that look. Even though Naruto proved himself over and over, people like Hoshi Tazo still looked down on him because of what he had sealed inside.

"Aright they're activated. Right now we'll go over the basics. Newborns will have…" She began and Ino quickly grew tired of listening. "…after feeding they will need to be burped. You can do this in two ways. One way is to rub their backs like so…" She demonstrated, "Or you can pat them gently but firmly on their backs. Alright we'll play a game. Whoever can burp their baby first will win a prize." Hoshi avoided eye contact for the most part and she was professional. Ino didn't know what to think of her now and felt a little of her resentment fade.

"Let's have the soon-to-be-moms try." Sasuke carelessly slid the baby to her. Ino picked it up and laid it over her shoulder. At first she tried the rubbing technique, but when it took to long she changed to patting. She wasn't the first to make her doll burp but in the end she did it. When it was Sasuke's turn he finished second. A couple minutes later the class ended with Hoshi demonstrating how to wrap a baby.

After a quick dinner Sasuke walked Ino home in silence. She wished more than chirping crickets passed between them, but he would only talk to her if she asked questions. Even then his answers were one word or a sound. Jeeze, he was more social when he was younger. Now he was beginning to bore her.

From the shadows she saw someone lurking. It didn't feel like they were being followed. Ino quickly glanced at Sasuke before deciding to see who it was.

"Where are you going?" He caught her arm when she started slipping into the shadows.

"Come on. You saw it too. Let's just see." She whispered and pulled him with her. It kinda surprised her when he did without a second thought. The pair stealthily trailed the shadowy figure as they sneaked to the back of the village. Ino crouched down low as the figure was joined by another.

"Can you see who it is?" Ino whispered to Sasuke who hovered beside her like a kite. His eyes flashed blood red.

"It's a man and an older woman. They're talking about some guy…Mori Fuun." Ino gasped suddenly very interested, heart hammering in excitement. "The man is telling her that his employer is angry and that the woman is stupid for not getting the map back." He tensed, eyes slightly squinting. "She said that you still have it and that she'll try to break in and steal it back. She's begging the man to give her another chance. He said that he doesn't need her anymore and—"

Ino didn't need a narrator to see the man snap the woman's neck. The woman who they had been following slumped to the ground like a limp noodle. The killer took something from the folds of his teal robes and placed it on the woman's head. Sasuke cursed, turned and covered her head, shielding her from the blast of fire. The orange light died down and both Ino and Sasuke were up in an instant.

"Where did he go?" She asked, covering her mouth and nose with her arm to save herself from the sick smell of burnt flesh. The carcass was nothing but an unrecognizable lump of smoldering remains.

"I didn't see. The only way out of the village is through those gates."

"Then let's go." Ino urgently said.

The back gate was usually locked, but there were two guards stationed there anyways. She smelled blood when they approached the open doors. Ino quickly checked the downed guards. One was already dead, a kunai protruding from his eye. The other one had a deep neck wound but she felt a faint pulse. She did what she could, hoping he would recover enough to go for help when he came around.

The back of the Village was a wild jungle of overbearing trees and untamed bushes and brambles. Both Sasuke and Ino quickly pursued the killer. He was pretty quick, and had a good head start. They were gaining ground on him when Sasuke halted them.

"What the hell?" She breathed pushing his hand from her arm. "Why are we stopping?"

"He's too far away. We've been following a stone clone." Sasuke said evenly, red eyes scanning their surroundings. Ino stared at the retreating figure in disbelief. A stone clone? That dude must have loads of chakra to sustain one that long and from such a distance as well. Just who were they dealing with?

"Where do you think he could have gone?"

"I'm not sure. The Hokage should be told of this." With a heavy sigh, Ino and Sasuke headed back. Damn, was there more than one inside source? Mori Fuun, she was sure Sasuke remembered who he was and she remembered as well. What was so special about that map? It had to be the second location dotted on it. There had to be something there if that dude killed that woman because she didn't get it back.

"Sasuke was the man you saw young or old?" She inquired softly.

"Old." Damn if only I had seen him myself Ino thought, then I could see if it was Kuro or Tama. If it was one of them, he must be pretty sure of his abilities to kill one of his spies in Leaf Village and for that Ino took him seriously.

A medic team tended to the surviving guard and the Hokage sent some ANBU to investigate. Sasuke was sent with them to recount the events that took place. Before he left he warily studied Ino like he knew something was going to happen.

"I know what you're going to say Ino, but I can't let you." The Hokage immediately spoke as soon as the door to her office closed.

"But it could be him! You said I could deal with them myself. You better not give this mission to anyone else." Ino warned.

"I always keep my word." The Hokage assured her and then paused. "But it seems that they are pretty close."

Ino was thoughtful." You know, spring is here and the flower shop needs new merchandise. Wave Country has the most exquisite flora." She hinted, holding her breath. The Hokage smiled a small smile and linked her hands together, resting her chin on top of them.

"Only to scout for potential merchants I'm sure."

Ino's jaw tightened. "Just to scout?"

"Yes, or I could send another. They can always send word back on possible merchants interested in doing business with you." The Hokage said in a challenge.

Ino thought about it. "Alright." She finally agreed and then dropped her act. "Where is Sakura?" She quietly asked.

Her mentor sighed. "In Wind Country, the Village of Hidden Sand. She's lecturing at their medical school and won't be back for a few months."

"Does she know about—"

"Probably. Word gets around, especially something like this."

Yeah Ino sadly thought, throat tight. Before she left, she told the Hokage she was going to leave first thing in the morning.

Even though it was a simple information gathering mission, Ino was excited. Her battered bag was filling with her clothes and weapons and she practically pranced as she planned her trip.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ino was so overjoyed that she didn't even hear him come in.

"Sasuke! Don't you know how to knock?" She hissed trying to calm her racing heart.

"What are you doing?" He asked again, black eyes glittering in a menacing kind of way.

"Packing." Ino simply answered, keeping her smile in check before he grew more curious.

"On a mission?" He asked stonily. Ino studied him, not sure if he was more curious than angry. Would he try to stop her?

"Of course not." She shrugged. "More of a private vacation. I've been meaning to take one." He didn't believe her. His eyes flashed red and he caught her gaze. Was he going to use his _Sharingan_ on her? The bastard—ah! She felt his intrusion in her psyche like someone poking her brain with a fat finger. Her mind felt empty—he was trying to hypnotize her! Well, Ino thought angrily, summoning as much chakra as she could, he would be sorry. She _dealt_ with the mind, _knew_ how to manipulate it. Even if she never faced the _Sharingan_ before she could feel what parts of her brain were being affected. Shakily she brought her hands together, her chakra exploding as she broke his hold on her. He grunted holding a hand to his eyes.

"Mind body disturbance jutsu!" She caught him but he to broke loose. His hand shot up and wrapped around her throat and she had a kunai poised at his neck. Both were breathing hard, intently staring at one another. Ino's anger began to boil into something else—something that quivered with anticipation and remembrance. Her whole body tensed as he began to loosen his grip and her kunai dropped. Her eyes dropped as well, to his lips.

"Fuck this." She heard him mutter and she dove into his arms. Their lips tore at each other, bruised and plundered equally.

"What the hell is wrong with us?" She breathed when they broke apart and she began pulling at his pants.

"Shut up." Sasuke instructed harshly, tearing the thin fabric of her underwear from her body.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Ino barked back, her ire dousing her flaming desire. "I—oh my god!" She breathed when he sat her in the night stand and sank into her with one move lifting her leg to better angle himself. Her lamp and alarm clock fell to the ground in a loud clatter, blanketing her room in soft night. The drawers rattled as they moved together in a rushed, frenzied pace just trying to reach that peak of insane pleasure. Her dress was bunched at her waist, her back hitting against the wall as her ragged pants mingled with Sasuke's labored breathing. He clutched her hips tightly to keep them anchored. He was almost there Ino realized when he picked up their pace.

"No, me first." She breathed and pushed herself up. He was knocked backward with her landing hard on top of him. She took control for the first time ever and realized she like this position much better. She rode him hard, thighs quivering, rocking her hips. His soft pants were louder now, his eyes back to their original color. She could barely make out his expression but she felt him start to loose his control. Her budding orgasm finally reached its crescendo and she put a hand to Sasuke's abdomen and shared it with him, linking her chakra to his nerves. Her nails dug into his taunt flexing muscles and she watched in fascination as his eyes widened. He arched under her, spending himself with a loud roar of relief and gratification.

Ino's insides trembled, just like her thighs trembled. She removed herself and laid next to him on her bedroom floor.

"What did we just do?" She huffed, looking at the ceiling like it would give her the answer.

"We had an argument." He replied, still catching his breath. Ino chuckled. It was all she could do right now as she berated herself for being so weak against the flesh. But she couldn't stay mad at herself for long. She had wanted it, yearned for it and enjoyed it immensely. She would do it again if she had the choice, she didn't lie to herself.

"We should get into more arguments." She lifted herself into a reclining position a little smirk on her pale face. She waited, watched him closely as his eyelids lowered.

"What did you do to me?" He murmured. Ino leaned over him.

"It's just a small sedative jutsu." She whispered rubbing her hand over the five crescent shaped nail marks on his abdomen.

"Where are you going?" He drowsily demanded as Ino helped him to her bed. He grabbed her arm with surprising strength seeing that he was almost unconscious with sleep.

"I'll be fine. Me and the bean will be fine, promise." Ino murmured as she stood over him.

"You better." He mumbled before he fell into a peaceful slumber…

XOXO

AN: I know this one came out so late! But I was so busy this week that I couldn't write anything! Summer school is starting in July so I probably won't be able to update twice a week like I've been doing. It'll probably be a once a week thing but I make no promises…And yes, I've become a Kakashi and Anko fan _:grin:_


	10. Feuding

Feuding

Twilight was the only part of the day that he found peace. It was that quiet release from darkness that invoked such a calming effect.

Sasuke sat on Ino's bed watching the faint lights of morning sunlight stream from the mountains and through the thick trees that surrounded the Village of the Hidden Leaf. The only thing that he saw that whispered to him that the village was waking was the change of guard. Four fresh ninjas quickly parted into groups of two, each heading to their respective gates. Seconds later the old guards all joined together and headed to the Hokage Tower.

A smirk tugged at his lips. He doubted the old lady was up. From what Naruto told him, Tsunade drank a lot, was a chronic gambler and killed (not really) anyone who woke her up. She was a strange woman but had respect for her calling and love for her village. He faintly wondered if Naruto would do any better as Hokage.

Since the Fifth officially declared Naruto was her successor, the loud mouth blonde has been training in his future duties. He was always busy but seemed to always have time for his wife and friends. It wasn't until he and Naruto discussed Fire Thistle did he realize that Naruto was a master at multitasking. His clones were all over and reported to him when Sasuke was in the middle of his story.

Huh, some story. After hearing all the rumors that were going around about him and Ino, the original one paled in comparison. It was actually pretty amusing. They could think what they will as long as the stories didn't interfere with him and Ino's arrangement.

He clutched the royal purple blankets under him, finding an awkward feeling of possessiveness weave its way through his gut. Soon he wouldn't be the only Uchiha. He would be a father, the new Mandra Uchiha. Things would be different this time around, he would make sure. While the Uchiha's would remain one of the strongest clan, he would make sure that the overconfidence was funneled to perfect their name and not cause them to seek ultimate recognition. After all he did in his life, the choices he made—that was enough recognition. But like Ino, he had his fears too. Children were unpredictable creatures that were molded by everything around them, even their history. He didn't want to think of what could happen if he failed as a role model, he wasn't there yet. It didn't stop him from wondering…sometimes he thought it would be better to let Ino handle raising the child by herself. Of course that idea was squashed. He had promised he would help and she was relying on him.

Not like she was showing him that, Sasuke thought falling back down on her bed with an annoyed frown. Hr touched the fading nail marks on his abdomen. She was good at catching him unguarded and leaving. Her glacier blue eyes still hung in his mind as if mocking such a weakness. Well at least she felt a little bad about what she did, he thought sourly. He didn't miss the softness in her smile or the guilt in her eyes. Not that he needed her concern he scoffed mentally.

_We should get into more arguments…_

Another smug smile lit his lips. It was a good night that was totally unplanned and spontaneous. He reacted to her like he did at Fire Thistle. Now he knew for certain that he did desire her and…she wanted him just as well. If this was going to continue it would be a pleasant distraction he would not object to. For one thing, she was not that irritating girl back in the academy that fawned over him for nothing and another thing…he knew how to use her confidence to get his way. He just needed her to stick around long enough after they slept together to use it. He could get her to spill out her fears just like she did when they were in the restaurant. Sasuke didn't know why he wanted that, all he knew was that there was more to her than he originally thought and he found that a bit…interesting. Maybe once he had her figured out, she would get out of his head. Of course she wouldn't be out of his life, but maybe by then she would just be another girl. Which brought up another problem…

"You'll need more than one to revive your clan…" Naruto told him one day when they were sparring one day. "Hinata and I decided on a huge family. Well…" He grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Not too many. Maybe four or five. I think we can handle that. What about you?"

The question took him back. "I'll think about that after the first is born." He answered vaguely.

"If you want more is Ino going to be the one you're going to breed off of?"

The way Naruto asked his question made Sasuke bristle a little. "Breed off of?" He asked icily. From Naruto's expression, Sasuke knew that the blonde planned the wording of his question.

"That's what it is. You're not in a relationship with her or have any kind of feelings for each other, so it's like breeding right? Like the way Kiba studs his male dogs for his clan."

Sasuke blankly stared at him. Breeding sounded so…impersonal. This was getting a bit more complicated. He knew one child wasn't enough, but he had yet to decide if Ino would be his partner in this. There were plenty of other women who would happily carry his child but if he decided to spread his attention to others then he would also have to deal with more that one woman and that would be a pain. For now he would just have to see. He still had time, he was still young…

It was late morning when Sasuke decided to leave for his home. As he strolled into Ino's tidy living room he saw a folded yellow paper with a shuriken weighing it down. His name was written on it. Plucking it from the table he flipped it open.

_Hope you get this, if you didn't then you suck—but if you're reading it then wipe that smirk off of your face, this isn't a love letter. Anyways I recognized the woman who was killed. She just moved her from River Country. I remember her because she usde to work in the flower shop before becoming a greeter for Leaf Inn. Mori Fuun moved here around the time the woman did but only the Hokage knows from where. Maybe there's a connection?—Ino_

He snorted softly and stuffed the paper in his pocket. Vacation my ass, she was doing an under-the-table mission and the Hokage was in on it.

Sasuke left back to his apartment to shower and dress. He didn't need an excuse to see the old lady because he had a summons waiting for him.

The Fifth looked like she had just been dragged out of bed. Her assistant was fussing over her hair as Tsunade sipped some coffee. Her little pig was snoring lightly beside her desk on a frilly pillow.

"Good morning." He drawled.

Tsunade grunted in response, slapping her assistant's hand from her hair. "You have such a fierce frown on your face. I'm assuming Ino didn't tell you where she was going."

Sasuke didn't respond right away and sighed testily. Was _that_ why he was call here? "I imagine she has her reasons."

Tsunade snorted with a little smile. "She does but her ambition has me concerned. This person who infiltrated our Village was really skilled and very brazen." She paused. "Ino thinks she can handle it herself and she probably could if she wasn't expecting."

"What will you have me do?" He softly inquired.

"I made a promise, so I won't give you her mission."

"So she _is_ on a mission?" He shot bluntly.

Tsunade smiled. "Of course not. She's on vacation." She smoothly countered. "What she does in her own time can't be controlled by the Village." He heard the concern in her tone and noticed the tightness around her eyes as she spoke. So sending Ino on vacation was a double edged sword so to speak. Even the old lady knew that she couldn't control what Ino decided. But she trusted the blonde enough to leave her to her own devices. Sasuke wasn't so sure he had that kind of trust, especially when she carried something important to him. She knew her strengths right? With that lingering in his mind, he withdrew the note Ino had left and gave it to Tsunade. She took it and scanned it before handing it to her assistant. They waited in silence until the woman returned with a file.

"River Country." She muttered, flipping the file closed, "They both came from River Country. Shizune go and ask the forensic squad to do a DNA test on both Mori Fuun and the woman who was killed. I have a feeling about this." Shizune nodded and left at once.

"Care to elaborate?"

Tsunade waved her hand and took a long sip of her coffee." An old story about a family that separated after a feud." She began, clearing her throat. "They originated in River Country. During that time the main countries were just being organized, There were two brothers who managed to capture two wild summons. Each took charge of one. I don't remember what the summons were but one of brothers, the older one, wanted both so he tried to kill the other. The younger one killed him and when he found out the reason why his brother tried to kill him he sealed both summons so no one could sign them and suffer the same fate his brother. The seal is like a special timer and fades after a hundred years or so. The seal is probably weakening that's why the summoning scrolls were stolen from the family that employed Ino." She sighed and popped her thumbnail between her teeth. "It's just like the Leaf Village to get into the middle of an old family feud. Well," She pulled out a sheet of paper. "In light if these events I have a new mission for you. Go to River Country and find out any information on the Yazua Family. They may have changed their last name. There is a girl from the Tazo Family, she might know more. She works at the hospital in the maternity ward. Hoshi Tazo."

Sasuke took the mission outline and folded it along with Ino's note. "If it's a family affair then finding out information might prove difficult." He wasn't backing away from the mission, only displaying some concern.

"I know. Talk to Hoshi, I think you'll get further with her than someone else."

"Why do you say that?" He warily asked, suddenly on guard.

"I heard she's a fangirl." Tsunade smirked. Sasuke resisted rolling his eyes. If he had to deal with those annoying girls, he had better be getting a handsome paycheck. "Get ready. You're dismissed." He gave a mock salute before leaving in a swirl of fire leaves.

Hoshi Tazo was the instructor at that parenting class he and Ino attended. A short blonde with purple eyes that wore too much makeup. Sasuke waited until she finished her shift to ask his questions. She was all flushed and smiles when she found out that he was waiting for her.

"Sasuke Uchiha. It's so very nice to see you. What can I do for you?" She asked in a low throaty voice that he suspected was practiced. Thankfully she wasn't one of those clingy high pitched girls that gave him a headache.

"I need information on your family." He began. Hoshi gasped, a hand fluttering to her chest.

"I knew you would ask! My blood is the finest in all Fire Country. My family is well established and is on close terms with the Feudal Lord. We are obviously wealthy so our children will have the best of everything." She gushed fanatically. Sasuke stared at her with unhidden annoyance and surprise.

"Excuse me?" He moodily stopped her incessant chatter. "That's not why I am here." He seriously glared at her.

Her delighted expression fell and she blushed like an apple. "I-I'm sorry." She stuttered looking away like she wanted to crawl in a hole. He wished one was around here too. "It was foolish of me to presume such a thing. I-I apologize."

She must have a huge ego Sasuke thought taking his impatient gaze from her and continued. "Your family. I know some of the history. What I need to know is what the other half changed their last name to."

Hoshi was still blushing furiously. "Nanaka. They still reside in River Country as far as I know."

"Anything I should know about them?"

Hoshi shrugged. "They're masters at brewing potent poisons. They have an affinity for water and know many powerful water jutsus. Why all the interest?" She asked with wondering purple eyes.

"Anything else?" He ignored her question.

"Not really. My father never speaks of them. I could go ask him for you. I'm visiting him in a couple of days."

Sasuke nodded. "Give you information to the Hokage." He turned and left.

"Why her?" Hoshi called out. Sasuke halted and looked back. She looked a little angry and sad. She reminded him of Karin. "She's vain and spoiled and knows nothing about what you've been through."

"Look whose talking." Sasuke muttered bluntly and left. He didn't owe her an explanation, and didn't need another person's nose in his business…

XOXO

Sasuke did a little research on the Yazua Family before packing for his mission. Someone knocked and he called them in.

"Hey Sasuke. Where were you last night?" Naruto exclaimed loudly as he entered.

"Out." He absently answered as he rolled up his overnight bedding.

"Out where?" Naruto had a mischievous look on his face. With who?" He asked slyly with his trademark fox grin.

"Ino." He had no reason to lie to the persistent blonde.

"Really? So what's going on with you two?" Naruto slumped lazily on his bed.

"Nothing you need to know. We had an argument. Move, you're in my way idiot." He pulled his clean clothes out from under Naruto and refolded them.

"That's all? You had an argument?" Naruto groaned. Sasuke mothered a smirk. He didn't need to tell Naruto what kind of _argument_ he had with her. Let him imagine Sasuke thought pulling his bagpack straps snugly closed.

"What kind of mission do you have?" The blonde thankfully let their previous conversation drop.

"Gather some information. It won't take long, maybe two weeks or less."

"Well I'll see you when you get back. Good luck!" And he _poofed_ into smoke. Damn Naruto and his shadow clones…

XOXO

They say that distance makes the heart grow fond. Sakura Haruno was starting to feel that. She took the invitation to lecture in Sand Village as a way to get away from the shock and hurt she faced with Ino and Sasuke. To be truthful, she kinda regretted slapping Ino. While they may have been through their ups and downs, their friendship always recovered. But could it recover from this?

When she imagined Ino and Sasuke together at first rage and betrayal crowded her, but now her anger and jealousy wasn't as fierce as it once was. So many years have passed and so many things changed. She spent most of her ninja career chasing after him, making herself stronger to face him and somewhere along the bumpy road, lost sight of who she really was. She was trying to _change_ herself for him. She should have known that it was a stupid thing to do. To want someone who was completely focused on vengeance made her veer from her original path of being useful and not having to count on someone else to protect her. Sakura supposed that wanting to be noticed by Sasuke wasn't all that bad because she did grow strong, she became one of the legendary Sannin's apprentice and Ino had joined her. Now they weren't rivals for a boy, no, now they were real rivals that competed to become the strongest. They learned from each others mistakes and grew strong together.

"You're a lot different from when I first met you. I see confidence now." Ino complimented her one day after a grueling session.

"And you haven't changed much." She grinned at the pretty blonde. Ino chuckled.

"I wouldn't want to change. Not for anyone." She looked across the empty classroom. "You don't need me as much as you did." It was a strange thing for Ino to say, and after thinking about it and not finding out the reason it was said, Sakura let it drop. Until now. Now that she thought about it, she remembered when they first decided to fight over Sasuke.

For her part, Sakura had notice him for a while. She was curious as to why he was so quiet and alone. He was cute too. Then the other girls started to talk about him more, started obsessing over him and she got caught up in all the fuss. The other girls grew bold and tried to catch his attention…sometimes making fun of her because she didn't join in. She was still unsure of her self, still shy so she ignored the taunts and stayed back to watch. That was until Ino challenged her. Sakura had just made her new friend and now she thought that she would lose her if she didn't chase after the Uchiha. So she threw herself into the chase. What started out as a way to be part of the girls evolved into her having actual feeling for him. And that night when he left she desperately begged him to stay because he had been a huge influence on her childhood, on her decision to become stronger. She did love him, loved him like any thirteen year old could love, but he had made his choice, left and she changed.

The only thing that didn't change during that time was her friendship. Sakura sighed, a hand to her head. No wonder she couldn't sleep. She didn't know how to deal with all that had happened. Half of her anger was based on the fact that Ino kept it a secret for so long—_lied_ to her and the other half of her anger was based on her own unresolved feelings for Sasuke.

"Why are you still up?" A low scratchy voice brought her out of her thoughts. Sakura shivered remembering that she was not alone and she was still naked.

"Thinking." She murmured back from her place by the huge window that overlooked the Hidden Sand Village.

"I thought I helped you stop thinking." He stretched lazily under the beige sheets. Sakura smiled like a cat and unfurled herself from the push chair. She felt his eyes roam down her nude silhouette, saw his eyes brighten and become alert.

"You know this is just a fling right?" She reminded him sultry, kneeling on the bed. "Something to distract me." Her hair fell around her bare shoulders, jade eyes glowing.

"I'm not complaining." He sat up and pulled her to him. After a hot bone melting kiss, Sakura pulled back bringing his warm rough hands to her waist. They roamed up, his thumbs teasing the underside if her breasts.

"Why is that?" She huskily whispered. His low laugh seemed to caress her flesh and he pushed her down on the bed settling between her knees.

"Because I'm a guy." He roughly pinned her hands above her head and Sakura giggled as they continued what they started earlier that evening…

XOXO

AN: Oooh, who do you think Sakura was with? And no! It's not Gaara…that would be a difficult paring for me to write…anyways…tell me was my Sasuke way out of character? It's a challenge for me to write in a guys POV especially Sasuke's. It'll be back to Ino next chapter. Oh! Did you read the last manga? It was sooooo sad! And Naruto was crying…aww…


	11. Homecomings

Homecomings

Ino was called into the hospital late one night. She just fell asleep when there was a loud knock at her door.

"Anko Mitarashi wants you now! She won't let anyone else touch her!" A young female orderly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hallway.

"What's going on?" She sleepily yawned and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand. Her faded yellow night shirt was too small, but Ino didn't want to give it up just yet so it rode over her belly bump. Her mismatching blue night pants dragged as she was taken barefoot to the hospital.

Maternity Ward was in an uproar when she entered. "Come on! Hurry!" Nurse Kiki shoved her down the hallway to a screaming room. Anko was sitting up, snakes all around her cussing up a storm.

"What's going on?" Ino yelled. Two nurses were cowering in a corner with two snakes keeping them fenced in.

"They're trying to kill me! That's what! Ino give me something for this pain!" Anko screamed loudly, her black hair fell in wild disarray around her face.

"We can't give her anymore!" Nurse Kiki protested and then ducked as a bedpan was thrown at her head.

"Shut the fuck up bitch! You're holding out on me!" Anko gritted her teeth, her head falling back as another contraction hit her.

"They're getting closer! Its time to deliver them!" Doctor Sato slipped some gloves on. He was the same doctor that was overseeing her own pregnancy. A short fat man with a round pancake face and goatee. "Ino perhaps something to calm her down?" He didn't seem as frightened as the rest of the people in the room. Matter of fact he was actually grinning.

"I'm not pushing until that fucker Kakashi is here! Kakashiiiiii!" Ino covered her ears. Even Anko's snakes seemed to wince at the noise. Ino quickly dug her nails into Anko's arm and pumped her special pain reducing chakra into her. She could feel it drain rapidly from her coils. Anko's breathing quieted and she took a shaking breath of relief.

"I knew they were holding off on the good stuff." Anko lazily murmured. There was a tap on the window and the two cowering nursed both looked up. Kakashi was crouched on the window seal.

"Anko, you snakes." Ino yawned again.

"Aww poor babies. Come back now." She cooed almost drunkenly. How much is she taking from me? Ino wondered and began to retract her chakra output but Anko grabbed a fist full of her hair.

"Don't even think about it blondie." She hissed dangerously, her eyes narrowing.

"Okay." Ino squeaked and let her chakra resume its previous output. Anko relaxed again and let go of her hair. Ino rubbed her scalp with a glare making a mental note not to try that again.

"Finally you big moron!" Nurse Kiki let Kakashi in.

"I heard her loving shrieks two blocks away." He hummed merrily and took his place by Anko's bed. Anko grabbed his hand and Kakashi almost fell to his knees in pain as she squeezed it.

"You're late you asshole!" Kakashi let out a shaky laugh.

"No wonder Kama has such a colorful vocabulary." Ino muttered dryly.

"Ready?" Doctor Sato chuckled. Ino's ears burned when the delivery was over. Anko didn't leave out a single bad word in Ino's opinion. Two squealing silver haired boys were being cleaned when Ino finally opened her eyes. Anko finally let her go and the blonde staggered to a chair. She was tired—Anko was like a pain reducer addict! And all that blood and water and yucky grey stuff made her want to throw up. It was the first time she actually witnessed a birth and the prospect had her even more frightened.

"Traumatized?" Anko grinned at her and Ino numbly nodded her head.

"Look how cute they are! Aww they look like me!" Kakashi fawned over the now silent twins. One of the nursed helped Kakashi bring the two bundles to a glowing and exhausted Anko. She held one of the boys, counting each one of his little pink fingers.

"Sons are cool and all but I want a girl next time." Anko kissed the top of the baby's head.

"Next time? Weren't you screaming at me that I could never touch you again or I quote, 'will be castrated with a dull rusted kunai'?" Kakashi then clutched his baby close to him when Anko skewered him with a glare.

"We are going to keep trying until I get my daughter." She spoke through clenched teeth. One of the babies sneezed and her death glower folded into a softer one as she looked down at the wide-eyed infant in her arms. Then they both shared a look. One that made Ino clear out of the room to give them time alone.

Kama was in the waiting room. Ino smiled down at the masked boy who wore blue pjs with little toy looking scythes on them.

"Congratulations! You're a big brother." Ino shook his hand. Kama's grey eyes lightened.

"I am? When can I see them?"

"Right now. Your mom and dad are in that room." She pointed and the boy ran to the door.

"Are you ready for that?" Doctor Sato grinned up at her. Ino paled.

"God I hope I am."

XOXO

Ino was back to her original duties because she begged the Hokage to let her out of Maternity Ward. After that chaotic night with Anko, she wanted to distance herself from that place. She was surprised when she met with her last patient.

"When did you gat back?" Ino asked Sasuke as she healed some of his shallow abrasions.

"This afternoon." He grumbled wearily. He didn't seem worse for wear, only sporting a few scrapes and bruises. He didn't really need to be here.

"What kind of mission did you have?" She raised a brow as she took a pen from behind her ear to write a few things down.

"Nothing big." He pulled his shirt back on and ran a hand through his hair.

"Seems like it." She murmured and sat on an orange stool next to his bed. Wincing Ino rubbed her lower back and stiff neck. She needed to cut down on her ten hour shifts like the Hokage told her to.

"How was your vacation?" His tone indicated that he knew the real reason behind her trip to Wave Country.

"Good." She chirped. The information she gathered was given to the ANBU and they were running down lead as they spoke. The whole investigation was taking longer than usual which only proved that the elusive Tama and Kuro were always a few steps ahead of everyone. It confused her because it was only _these_ two scrolls that they took. Whatever summons were sealed must be pretty important. Did they want them just because they were powerful or did they want them because it was a piece of a bigger puzzle?

Well whichever it was, Ino thought as she sighed and stood, she would get to the bottom of it once the kid was born. Speaking of which…

"Can you stick around a little while longer?" She asked him.

"For what?" He slid from the bed to stand.

"I have an appointment in fifteen minutes. Hinata tells me that by this time the bean has grown arms and legs." She grinned. Sasuke's black eyes dropped to her belly.

"Are you sure? You don't even look that big."

Ino was astounded. "What? Are you blind? I'm huge!" She exclaimed lifting her pale purple peasant style shirt to show him her bulge. How could he _not_ see it?

"That little bump?" He drawled and trailed a finger down her hairline to her bellybutton. She suppressed a shiver and jerked her shirt down.

"It's not little." She moodily muttered and looked at the clock. "You missed the bean's first pictures so you better come to this one."

"If it's quick. I haven't slept for two and half days." He yawned and Ino's hot temper fled into concern.

"Do you need something?" She asked and took out a prescription pad.

"No." He grunted. "I've experienced your sedative jutsus first hand. Remember?" He dryly mocked. Ino rolled her eyes and fluttered a dismissive hand.

"But you had a goodnight sleep didn't you?" She smirked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Sasuke snorted lightly. "It was only part of the reason I slept so well." Ino fought a blush.

"Are you coming?" She forced herself to keep eye contact before she turned to leave the room. She caught that knowing expression on his face, coal black hair falling into his onyx eyes. Since when do I find them so intriguing? Ino wondered, familiar butterflies fluttering inside. But they were. Everything about him was one big puzzle that made her want to solve it and she _hated_ puzzles. No matter how intimate they were, some things always seemed to escape her. They floated out of her reach. But what was the fun in knowing _everything_? Ino thought brightly, scattering her mind free.

"I said I would." They left the room, up two flights of stairs into Maternity Ward. After giving Nurse Myu her files, she proceeded down the hall.

The doctor was waiting for them, fiddling with the instruments and monitors. When he glanced their way Ino stiffened.

"Doctor Ito? Where is Doctor Sato?" She tried to sound pleasant but there was just something about Doctor Ito that bothered her. Just like the day she met him.

"He was called away." The young doctor politely smiled and motioned to the bed. After getting comfortable Ino raised her shirt. Some warm gooey lubrication was squeezed on her swollen stomach. "Okay. Right there." After a little searching a fuzzy black and white image appeared on a widescreen monitor.

Ino's wariness disappeared as she gazed up at the image. She could see its profile perfectly. The little bean was looking more and more like a baby now. She wasn't the only one mesmerized by the image. Sasuke was and so was the doctor.

"So that's the new Uchiha." The doctor murmured pressing the wand harder into her stomach. "Do you want to know what it is?" His interest was chilling. He was completely focused on the image.

"No."

"Yes."

Ino sighed. "You don't want to be surprised?" She innocently asked. Sasuke looked from the image to her.

"You don't want to know?" He shot back. Ino stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Watch your tone Mr. Grumpy. No I don't want to know. It's better if it was a surprise." She whined. She would annoy him until she got her way Ino vowed. Since he was tired, she won in the end. They left with Ino grinning as she folded the ultrasound picture and parted ways.

She hummed happily as she walked through the flower shop and up the stairs to her old house. She needed to open the windows for air circulation and pee.

The door was unlocked. Did she forget to lock up yesterday? Ino frowned and took a shuriken from her pocket. Cautiously she twisted the knob. The television was on and clothes were sprinkled over the once pristine living room. With an irritated sigh she replaced her small weapon and began picking up the wrinkled clothes.

"Ino! I missed you so much!" Inoichi Yamanaka raced from his room and picked her up. She groaned as he practically squeezed the life out of her.

"When did you get back?" She wheezed, pushing herself away from him to catch her bearings.

"Two hours ago. I brought you some stuff." He excitedly said and began fumbling through his dirty duffle bag throwing more clothes over his shoulders as he searched. Ino caught the flying missiles and piled them together. She would have to do his laundry later. As her father searched Ino studied him. He was a lot darker and his dirt blonde hair had been bleached by the sun.

"Ah here it is." His bronzed face lit up in delight. In his hands were two things. A package wrapped in brown paper and string and a box. Ino grinned greedily—a jewelry box. She snatched that one first and tore to top off.

"Daddy!" She squealed her eyes wide in awe. Nestled in the red velvet box were gorgeous tear shaped diamond earrings. She flung her arms around his neck and gave him a loud smacking kiss on his weathered cheek.

"Ino! It feels like you gained some weight." He tickled her sided. Ino felt like her laugh was forced as she avoided her father's eyes and focused on her new earrings. "Here. I don't know why I got this for you. Be careful." He instructed seriously as he gave her the brown package. She gently laid her earrings on the back of the couch and took it from his outstretched hand. The string fell away as she pulled it. There was a clear package of green and blue seeds and a sea-green glass bottle with an elaborate cork.

"Be careful." Her father hissed again as she tugged at the cork. "It's a special poison called Ninja's Wolfbane."

"Poison?" Ino stiffened. Ever since Grass Country, she had been very wary of such things.

"I got it from this crazy old man in Tea Country. He gave me these seeds and said that they were the last of its kind. I have no use for it so I figured you can have it."

Ino eyed the bottle in her hands. "What happened if someone is poisoned by it?"

Her father shrugged. "He told me that it drains the chakra from the body every time they perform a jutsu and once that's gone it feeds off of the body's cellular energy."

"Is there an antidote?"

"Not that I know of. Perhaps Sakura can make one." He took the seed package from her. "Let's find something to put this in. Don't want any accidents. Oh what's this?" He bent over and picked something up from the floor. Ino gasped her hands digging into her pockets. It fell out! Her father unraveled the accordion folds. His thin eyebrows arched to the top of his head in surprise.

"I was waiting until you got back to tell you." Ino finally said after a prolonged silence fell between them.

"So…how far along are you?" He was unnaturally quiet and Ino didn't know what to make of it.

"Five and a half months." She took the ultrasound picture from his hands to look at it once more.

"I guess I was gone longer than expected. Oh baby! I'm so happy!" He blubbered and enveloped her in a bone breaking hug again. "I was getting worried that you would never give me any grandchildren! That you would die as a dried up old prune!"

Ino moaned and struggled free. "Don't start with that." She commanded with a stern finger pock in the shoulder.

"So tell me, who is the lucky guy? Do I know him? Is it Shikamaru?" He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Shikam—why do people think it's always him?" She fumed with an angry frown.

"So it's not him? Then who?"

Ino hesitated. He was not going to like her answer." Uhh—Sasuke Uchiha?" She offered with an innocent smile. He was totally expressionless. Well what did she expect? She knew her father disliked him ever since he left the village.

"What? How the hell did that happen?" He exploded, his tan face beaming red with rage. "Sasuke Uchiha, Ino?! Are you crazy? He betrayed the village…was with that bastard Mandra Uchiha when he tried to start a war! You slept with him? What the hell was going though that thick head of yours? Of all the possible men it had to be him?"

Ino patiently waited for him to finish. She understood why her father reacted the way he did and she wasn't going to defend Sasuke because he _did_ do all those things. He was still making amends and knew that it would take some time for the older generation to trust him. Deep down, despite her attraction, she was still withholding judgment on him as well.

"What's done is done and no, I'm not going to discuss my sex life with you."

"Baby, do you know what you have done? You could be ostracized from the village!" He ran a distressed hand though his tangled hair. "And the baby will have a hell of a time trying to fit in because people will look at it and be reminded of the Uchiha's sins."

"Will you do that dad?" Ino shot at him ad hand on her hip. Her father was taken back.

"Ino…"

"Dad if that happened then I'll find a way to deal with it. But it'll be harder if you're not going to be supportive." The very thought made Ino sick to her stomach and so very sad.

"Ino, you're my daughter. I'm telling you this because I don't want you to have to 'deal with it'." He gently touched her shoulder.

"Daddy I made my choice. I understand, really I do but I don't think it'll be as bad as you say." She sighed.

"Why is that?"

"Because when I think of everything you said I'm reminded of Naruto." She smiled softly.

"That's different. He didn't do anything wrong."

"But the village treated him bad anyway. Now he's going to be out next Hokage and the people recognize who he really is and not his history."

"It wasn't easy. He had to prove himself over and over." Her father pointed out.

"I know. Do you think this one can do it?" She put a hand to her belly. "Can you trust me to be there to help it? I know Sasuke isn't a saint, but I've given him a chance. I'm not saying _you_ have to, but you should give your grandchild a chance to prove itself."

Her father was silent. He turned from her and placed the poison in the nearby counter. "Do I have to be nice to the betrayer?" He mumbled in a low tone. Ino found herself chuckling.

"Of course not." She said and he looked back to her with an evil smile. "But it would make me happy if you _tried_." His shoulders slumped in defeat and he shuffled to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Aww baby, I would do anything to make you happy." Ino closed her eyes, inhaled his spicy cologne. She felt like a little girl again, warm and safe. "Being a parent is hard work but I think you be a good mom." His chest vibrated against her cheek as he spoke.

"Will I be better than _her_?" She asked in a frightened whisper, sudden tears stinging her eyes.

"You already are." He whispered back in her hair…


	12. Communication

Communication

The bright colors of spring faded into summer and then the first of fall began bleeding the leaves brown. Most of the rookie nine all stood in mute excitement as one of their own was about to bring a new life into the world.

"It's not even me and I feel like I'm ready to explode." Tenten was pacing back and forth in long strides dressed in long pants and a red Chinese style silk shirt. The brunette's hair was pulled into her trademark panda-buns and she was fiddling with a small silver dagger.

Neji had his _Byakugan_ activated, a tight expression on his pale face. His white robes fell in perfect folds like he had been arranged for a painting. Silky smooth brown hair still managed to shine under the dull lights of the hospital. Ino had to ask him what kind of conditioner he used.

"What's going on? Can you see?" Lee was practically radiating anticipation. Dressed in a green t-shirt that clung to his broad shoulders and narrow waist, standard black ninja pants showing off his sculpted leg muscles, Lee didn't look bad at all.

"Looks like it's almost over." Neji sounded relieved and his eyes changed back to normal.

"She's alright?" Tenten asked, brown eyes glowing warmly.

"She has grown strong." They all turned to Hiashi Hyuga whose mere presence made even silent Sasuke straighten in respect.

"I did not think you would make it in time Uncle." Neji gave a little bow. The elder Hyuga was blank.

"I would not miss the birth of my first grandchild. My daughter has been waiting for this day and I tend to mirror her excitement."

That was an excited face? Ino thought in amusement. She was sprawled in a cushioned square chair with a bowl of grapes resting on her baby bump. She yawned behind her hand and struggled up feeling like an overturned turtle.

"A little help?" She growled at Sasuke. He slowly glanced her way and with a sigh, extended his hand so she could propel herself out of the chair. Ino winced as her back tightened and she began to waddle to the bathroom.

"It's a boy!" Naruto ran into the waiting room bright eyed and flushed. Ino beamed and clapped her hands.

"Really? What does he look like?"

"Well he's all red and little and has black hair." He looked to the ceiling as he recounted.

"How's Hinata doing?" Hiashi asked in fatherly concern.

"She's fine. Tired but she did a good job." The Hokage joined them in hospital scrubs with Iruka Umino grinning like he just became a grandfather. He and Naruto were more like brothers than father and son but they had a close relationship. That was why her old teacher was allowed in the delivery room. "She's getting cleaned up. You all can see her and the baby in a few minutes if Naruto wants you to." The Hokage smiled at them as she pulled her mask from her neck.

"I'll ask Hinata but I' sure she'll want to see you all." He paused with a frown. "Where are Shino, Kiba and Sakura?" Ino detected the disappointment in his question.

"Shino is on his way here. He had to deal with some family business. Kiba should be returning from his mission by late tomorrow and Sakura is still in Sand Village." The Hokage assured him.

"Still? How long is she going to be there?" He huffed giving the Hokage an accusing glare.

"She wanted to stay a bit longer." The older blonde shrugged.

"You can send her a message by hawk later." Tenten offered, slipping her dagger into her sandal.

"Yeah I guess. It's just not the same though." Naruto grumbled but then broke into a smile seconds later. "We named him Toru. What are you guys going to name yours?"

Ino shrugged. "I have a few possibilities." She murmured elusively. Sakura had been gone this whole time, she thought sadly feeling alone all of the sudden as she stroked her tight stomach. All the letters she sent to her were never sent back but Sakura didn't write back either. Should she take that as a good sign?

"It seems that I missed out on your announcement." A new voice entered. "I apologize." Shino had a bouquet of flowers, dark glasses hid his eyes. He was dressed in baggy grey pants and a long sleeved olive green shirt. His overbearing jacket was gone leaving his face free of cover.

"Hey! Hinata will be glad you came." Naruto and Shino exchanged greetings. Shino held out the flowers awkwardly.

"So what did she have?" The somber Aburame's eyebrows rose, the only show of interest that Ino could see.

"A boy." Naruto grinned merrily.

"Ummm, excuse me but the patient Hinata Uzumaki has asked me to inform her friends and family that she is ready to see visitors." Some faceless nurse said. The whole group left the waiting room. Naruto ran ahead of them.

"Wait! Not all at once! You might freak my son out!" He protested.

"Naruto is right. Perhaps two at a time. Are any of you sick? Or think you're sick?" The Hokage asked. There were nos mumbled. Ino fell behind the group because Sasuke was deliberately trailing.

"You always ruin exciting moments with your lack of enthusiasm." Ino grumbled.

"There is no need to rush."

Ino rolled her eyes. He seemed hopeless and she didn't have time to deal with him as she pranced to the nearest bathroom.

XOXO

Sasuke clutched the mission outline with a slight raised brow. "My mission is Ino?"

Tsunade gave a nod and leaned back in her chair with her slender fingers in a steeple. "As a bodyguard of sorts. She received an invitation the Feudal Lord of Noodles Country's wife. They are celebrating their seven year anniversary. The happy couple has also requested some extravagant floral arrangements so a few of the Yamanaka shop workers will be accompanying her. It should be an easy watch."

There was a note of hesitant reserve. "Should be?"

Tsunade stared at him blankly. "I think she's going to be followed. Perhaps ambushed as well."

"Then why are you letting her go? She's due in two months." He demanded angrily. "Let her father deal with the damn floral arrangements and forbid her to go to this anniversary party."

"That would seem like the logical thing to do." She grumbled and then sighed. "Although Noodle's Country is small, it has vast connections to the other smaller countries. They provide almost three fourths of the agricultural resources for Fire and Wind Country. So we need to retain good relationships with them."

"That is not a good enough reason."

"She wants to bait them out." Tsunade blurted. "Despite all the evidence both you and Ino gathered, these two men are very difficult to track. The ANBU have found a trail of bodies and they all lead to them. There is something else at work here. To have to kill so many people for these scrolls tells me that they are S ranked summons or…"

"They no longer have the scrolls in their possession." He finished for her.

"It looks that way. We need to get all our information together and figure this thing out." No sooner did the words escape her mouth did the door open.

"Sorry for being late. I move much slower these days." Ino breathed and plopped herself in a chair. "What's going on? Did you tell him?"

Sasuke raised a brow. They had seen each other almost everyday and he didn't suspect anything. How long was she planning this?

"For the most part but we need to clear up a few things."

Ino's eyes darted between the two of them. "Like what?"

"Tell Sasuke what you found out in Wave Country and he'll tell you what he found out in River Country. I'll fill in the rest."

Ino seemed annoyed at the prospect of having to share information from her 'vacation' but Sasuke patiently waited. "There were few people who noticed them but from what I found out, they were visiting the small islands in search of something. One person overheard the older one talk about some guy named Goro and how he gathered a few more men and they would meet somewhere. Then there was this girl from one of those 'fun' houses that the younger one frequented. She told me he was from a distinguished old family, the Yazuas of River Country."

"The Yuzua family of River Country is an elusive bunch who holds major political power. The Leader of the clan has two sons. One stays with his ailing mother and the other is with his uncle. Some rumors are going around that the family might take over for the Feudal Lord because he has no living children or close relatives and is dying of liver failure. The people are unsure of what will happen because the Nanakas are toeing their way into the Feudal Lord's graces." Sasuke supplied.

Tsunade frowned. "There is still a Yazua Family?"

"I was taken back as well when I found out. Apparently there was a younger sister in the mix. When the Yazua split into the Nanakas and Tazos, the girl was taken in by an older man who raised her and kept the name. She married well and had four sons of her own thus keeping the Yazua name alive. Her husband was the illegitimate offspring of the Feudal Lord at that time."

"That's why the Yazua family close to the Lord today. I see. So Kuro and Tama are not from the Nanakas, but from the Yazuas." Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

"There is an uneasy alliance between the Nanakas and Yazuas, but I suspect that it's probably over now that the summoning scrolls are not in Yazua's possession anymore." Sasuke pointed out. Messy family lineages. It took him three weeks to gather all his information leaving a few spies from both families rotting in the river. Four days before he returned to Leaf Village he had to face a small army of men who were sent after him.

Tsunade sighed. "So the Yazua Family spit into three. The Tazos had possession of the scrolls but the Yazua stole them and then they were lost to the Nanakas. Do we know anything about the Nanakas?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Hoshi Tazo told me that they have exceptional skills in poisons. Other than that, I found nothing useful to report."

"Perhaps the people Tama and Kuro gathered are from the Yazua and they're going after the Nanakas?" Ino suggested.

"Perhaps. Both families are close to the Feudal Lord and are vying for power. These summons could tip the favor for one of them." Tsunade sighed again.

"Do you think the Tazos will get involved? The scrolls have been missing for a while now." Ino laced her fingers together and rested them on her belly.

"No. the mission is still open and unfinished. But they are getting impatient. If we're not careful them someone from the family might decide to go against the main family and go after them. Do you still have that map?"

Ino nodded. "I wonder what's at that second dot in Bird Country. That woman who was killed, was she in one of the families?"

"Probably the Yazua and I'm assuming Mori Fuun was as well."

"And that guy who got himself killed by the robbers? Yazua as well?"

"I'm only assuming, but yes. We won't know until we do some DNA testing. What we need to find out is what is up with that map."

"There were two spots on that map. I went to the closest one and was ambushed. I wonder what would have happened if I went to the second one." Ino murmured thoughtfully.

"And why would they submit that map if they wanted it back?"

Sasuke sighed mentally. More questions and no answers. "Let get back to the problem at hand. You going to Noodles Country."

Ino brightened. "I know! I'm so excited!"

"Excited?" He laced his voice with smoky acid, eyes flashing red. "You're selfish and putting yourself in unnecessary danger." Anger burned hotly in his chest.

"I won't be in danger." Ino leveled her glacier blue eyes, a spark of mischief in them. "You'll be there to protect me, right?"

Pride. That seemed like his Achilles heel and she nicked it. That smug little smile that tugged at her lips made him fume. She had trapped him into this mission. If he said no then it would imply that he didn't have the confidence or strength to protect her and he was not willing to submit to such a weak action. Her smirk turned into a knowing smile and he had to give her some praise for being so crafty.

"You won't be the only one. I've asked Neji Hyuga to accompany you as well."

"Cool. Neji will be a good look-out." Ino breathed and struggled up. "See? Two powerful bloodlines to protect me. I'm not worried about being the bait." She finally succeeded in lifting herself out of the chair.

"Sending two of my Jonin to protect you is a bit much, but considering how elusive our opponents are I think is a good decision."

Ino waddled to Tsunade's desk and grabbed a handful of snack size cookies.

"This will be so great. Aside from the high degree of danger involved, I get to go to a party! I wish Naruto could have come. If it wasn't for his screw-ups on the mission the Princess and Lord Chikara wouldn't have fallen in love. I'll have to bring him a souvenir. The invitation came a little late but I bet we can get everything ready by the middle of the week."

"Sounds like a plan." Tsunade possessively pulled her dish of cookies closer. "You should get ready."

"Ino shoved the last cookie in her mouth. "After I visit Hinata."

"Yeah, whatever." Tsunade began counting her remaining cookies.

Well there's not point in sticking around here Sasuke thought and quietly followed Ino out of the office.

XOXO

It was pretty hectic the day they left. Two carts loaded with showy floral decorations. A lot of roses since Lord Chikara loved them.

Ino was sitting comfortably on one of the carts giving orders to the workers. Dressed in a pink skirt and a white maternity shirt that buttoned up the side, the blonde relaxed against her plush pillows.

"Do you have everything?" Her father approached the front of the cart with a massive brown and white horse.

"I've check the list three times, so I think we're safe."

"You have money? Do you need some more?" He asked worriedly. Ino sighed.

"Seriously dad, I'll be fine."

"You'll send word once you get there right?"

"Of course. Hey you! Those go in the back!" She snapped at one of the workers.

Finally the horses were strapped to the carts and they started off. Sasuke and Neji walked beside the cart she was occupying. Overall the trip was uneventful and boring. Sasuke and Neji were not much company. They were ultra cautious so she never saw much of them.

Ino reclined on her pillow. As soon as she did the kid began kicking her. Faint little bumps poked out. It wasn't a very uncomfortable feeling but it was kind of strange.

"Sasuke!" She yelled, propping herself up with her elbows. A moment later he dropped by her side, eyes flashing red.

"Did you see something?"

Ino frowned. "No, I wanted to show you this." She lifted her shirt. His eyes changed back and dropped to her belly.

"Yes I see. Just where I left it." He muttered sarcastically.

Ino ignored that…but just barely. "Give me your hand." She grabbed it and settled his palm over her stomach. They waited for a few seconds before Sasuke began to pull his had away. She held tight. "Be patient." A moment later it kicked his hand. She felt him tense, his eyes slightly widened. "Weird huh?" She smiled softly keeping her hand over his. For some reason she felt like this was a very intimate moment. It was the first time she shared this experience with him, the first time she actually realized that the little child growing inside of her was a part of them both.

"Weird." He repeated and lifted his hand and left back into the forest to keep watch.

A few short days later they arrived in Noodles Country. Dozens of girls came from the main house with baskets full of roses and rose petals.

"Welcome! Welcome!" The servant girls chorused and another horde of people spilled from the sliding front doors to retrieve the flowers from the carts. Neji helped her down.

"I think my ass is numb." She grumbled with a stretch.

"Need a massage?" Neji leaned into her. Ino giggled.

"Neji. We need to secure the surroundings." Sasuke's cold bark made Ino jump a little. Neji rocked back on his heels, a smirk on his face.

"Maybe next time." He murmured and leapt away. Sasuke stood in front of her, eyes locked onto her. But he didn't say anything and left as well.

"Ino Yamanaka! My, my look how big you are! When is the big day?" Lady Fuku eagerly rushed out to meet her. Decorated in pale pink robes with a jade sash, she was still as plump as ever. Her cheeks were flushed and her blonde hair was caught up in a gold headdress.

"My Lady." She bowed respectively.

"Well?" Lady Fuku demanded as Ino stood.

"In two months." Ino grinned. Lady Fuku linked their arms and escorted her into the large greeting room.

"Miss Yamanaka! How lovely for us that you decided to come!" A fountain of flowers erupted behind Lord Chikara as he made his grand entrance.

Ino bowed again. "Pleasure is all mine my Lord."

Lord Chikara waved off the formalities. "The flowers are beautiful. Almost as beautiful as my wife." He made a kissy face to Lady Fuku and Ino almost threw up. After all the gushy stuff, Sasuke and Neji returned in dark moodiness. Jeeze talk about me having mood swings. I wonder what happened between them.

"Most of our guests will be staying in town but we have rooms here for you." Lady Fuku patted her husband's gut in a fond manner.

"I get my own room?" Ino beamed.

"I'll be staying with her." Sasuke interjected.

"You will?" Ino raised a surprised brow.

"I was asked to protect you." He replied in a void tone. Ino looked to Neji.

"So was Neji. Will he be sleeping with us to?" She feigned innocence, silently giddy as his eyes darkened.

"I have no problem with that." Neji raised an eyebrow. It was strange how quickly Neji caught onto her game. Having fun at Sasuke's expense only happened once in a lifetime.

"Oooh, it sounds like a love triangle. Do you know which one is the father?" Lady Fuku was practically hung on her husband in anticipation.

Ino's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?"

"I suppose they're both handsome. I would have had a hard time choosing if it was me." She smiled lovingly at her husband. "Of course no one can beat Chikara."

Ino laughed. "It was pretty hard to choose."

"Ino." Sasuke spoke in warning.

"She still hasn't decided." Neji smirked. Ino giggled at Lady Fuku and Lord Chikara's astounded expressions.

"Really?" The Lady breathed.

"No not really. Neji will have his own room. That is all." Sasuke hypnotized the married couple.

"Right. Girls show him to his room and help him unpack. Place Ino and the other gentleman in the large room next to the family shrine." Lord Chikara waved his arm in casual authority.

"Cheater." Ino pouted. Neji was led away but not before giving Ino a little playful wink. Ino almost doubled over in laughter. She never seen Neji wink before!

"How close are you and the Hyuga?" Sasuke asked when they settled into their room. He stood by the wide window looking out over the vast meadows of colorful flowers gently swaying in the chilly winds. Ino snorted and joined him.

"Not as close as me and you." She daringly whispered in his ear, getting as close as her belly would allow. "Jealous?"

He _humphed_ lightly. "Such an unnecessary question." Ino rolled her eyes not really knowing how to take that answer.

"I think he has a thing for Tenten to be honest. One time they were sparring and I swear he was getting really excided every time she almost impaled him with one of her weapons."

"The Hyuga got excided? I never thought they knew that kind of emotion."

Ino slapped his arm. "That's mean. Besides who are you to say that? You are the most difficult person to read in all Fire Country. We never communicate like normal people." She tried to keep the flare of annoyance from her voice. Her hormones always reacted erratically when she thought she had the most control. She got angry over the smallest things and then seconds later it was over and she was normal again.

Ino kneeled by her bed to unpack her belongings, neatly refolding her wrinkled clothes when she felt him kneel behind her. She instantly stiffened in surprise and wariness.

"Do I seem that cold?" His moist mouth was close to her ear. What was he doing? God, he was so close she could smell the soft scent of his laundry detergent emanating from his clothes. Ino mentally scolded herself for taking too long to answer.

"I suppose you have your reasons." She sighed and lowered her head as a way of distancing her senses from him. "I've been around you long enough to _assume_ what kind of feelings you allude to."

Sasuke slid his arms around her waist, under her breasts. His lips descended on her neck causing a massive wave of goosebumps to shoot down her arms. Her pulse quickened and she closed her eyes to coach herself to not get lost in his teasing lips and wandering hands. "What kind of feeling am I alluding to now?"

Ino groaned and pulled away. Damn him! She heard that mocking lit in his question. "Payback for earlier?" She demanded as she stood and spun to confront him. "You take things too seriously. Neji and I were just playing."

Sasuke leaned back on his knees and folded into a cross-legged sitting position. "And I wasn't?"

"You play dirty Sasuke." To use desire as a weapon—that was unfair. But what irked her more than that was how he did it so easily. Big arrogant jerkoff. Ino moodily grabbed her bath robe and bag of toiletries.

"Don't get lost on the grounds. I don't want to have to find you." Sasuke called out to her as she slid the bedroom door open.

"Don't worry. If I get murdered in the bath I'll scream loud enough for you to come running." She yelled back and smiled to herself when she heard him climb to his feet.

"You're such a pain." He muttered.

"So are you." She shot back.

"See? We're communicating." He dryly quipped. Ino groaned again. Sasuke…you big arrogant jerkoff…

XOXO

AN: Only one update this week, sorry. Busy busy…happy Fourth of July to all my American readers! Thank you to everyone for leaving great and wonderful reviews I'm glad so many enjoy it. Sakura will show up next chapter…till then KISSES _:muh:_


	13. Too Late, Too Early

Too Late, Too Early

Ino would call herself a social butterfly. She didn't blend into the walls or the sea of people; she was the center of most of it.

Seated at the long table made of walnut wood, the blonde made light conversation with the four people seated across from her. These plump strangers made better conversationalists than the two men who sat on either side of her. She had given up on including them long ago. Neji sat straight in his chair slowly eating and ignoring the fluttering eye lashes of the middle age woman on his right side who more than one time 'accidentally' brushed her heavily jeweled hand against his. He seemed at ease but Ino knew he was keeping his eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. His perfect pale robes would brush her arm on occasion earning slight side glanced from Sasuke.

The low lights from the table candles softly illuminated the expensive dishes and glasses. Servants silently stood off to the side, waiting for instructions and the Lord and Lady sat at the head ignoring everyone as they fed each other.

Dinner ended and they moved outside where colorful lanterns lit the beautiful well manicured gardens. A stage had been set up as well as comfortable looking chairs. Flower girls pranced in front of the large party of people paving the way with rose petals.

"Welcome! We are honored to be performing for this lovely couple tonight…" Yada yada yada Ino thought as she arranged her royal purple kimono comfortably around her legs. Her long sunkissed hair was left down in perfectly arranged waves. Sasuke was in formal robes of black and red silk with his clan emblem stitched on the collar. His sword was strapped to his red sash, its sheath, polished and shiny. Neji had draped himself in the Huyga clan robes of pale blue and creamy white. His caged-bird seal was long gone and his dark velvety hair cascaded down his back.

The show was pretty extravagant with some commercial jutsus, impressive acrobatics and staged fighting. When the final act finished, a lone man stood in the spotlight. As he slowly looked up Ino instantly stiffened. His beady eyes drove into hers like a blast of lightning and he moved just as fast, lifting his arms. A dozen or so _poofs_ of smoke joined him fading in the wind to reveal some accomplices. Ino bolted from her seat quickly forming some hand seals.

"Earth Release: Climbing Wall!" She slammed her hand down the center of the aisle. Her chakra raced through the ground and split into two, in T formation and the earth rumbled. A five feet thick wall rose to shield the front guests of an unknown attack.

Startled and panicked gasps rippled through the astounded guests before things erupted into chaos.

"Run!" Ino yelled yanking a frozen woman from her seat. The Lord and Lady began to gather everyone.

"Guards!" Lord Chikara bellowed. Sasuke and Neji were on top of the dirt wall shooting some attacks at the enemy while the guards ran around her wall to stop the attackers from getting to the guests.

"Ino! Come on!" Lady Fuku grabbed her arm with surprising strength. Ino allowed herself to be pulled looking behind her to see the wall begin to crumble. Neji and Sasuke were no where in sight. She needed to get her bag.

"We have to find a safe place for your guests. Do you know where you can take them?"

"Below the house there is an old stone tunnel." Lady Fuku quickly replied. More guards began spilling from the house. Ino knew Lady Fuku wouldn't let her go so she decided to go along for now.

For someone who seemed big, both the Lord and Lady moved fast. In the shrine room, Lord Chikara had a trap door open and his guests were diving into safety with well equipped guards standing by.

"Is that everyone?" Ino asked as Lady Fuku began climbing down the rusted stairs.

"Yes! Come on!" Ino smiled and kneeled down.

"Be quiet down there." She softly said and left the protesting couple. One of the guards tried to stop her but she shrugged free and left to her room.

Quickly stripping out of the heavy top layer of her kimono, Ino slipped on her sandals and grabbed her cleverly disguised ninja bag from under the bed. Ha, even Neji didn't know she had it.

The quietness of the house betrayed the outside chaos. Ino stealthily made her way to the front. There was loud yelling in the courtyard. Small skirmishes were scattered across the small opening. She could distinguish the guards from the enemy. None of them seemed like they were ninjas. All of the fighting was weapon against weapon and Ino didn't want to get into close combat. In her condition it would just be asking for trouble.

"Stay close to me." She had gathered three guards. She only knew a few long ranged jutsus but if she could back the enemy away, she could get to the wounded and try to help. She already counted six that needed her services.

"Fire Style: Diving Cardinals!" Her fingertips warmed and ten balls of fire flew from the glowing tips, twisting in the air and transforming into ten bright red hissing birds. They dove into the opponent. Some of them evaporated into smoke before reaching their destination so only four enemies were lit on fire. They blindly began running around in screams of terror as they tried to smother the flames on their clothing.

Ino hissed, pain shot in to her back from an unknown source. Must be all the excitement she thought, grinding her knuckled into her tense muscles. They advanced forward to a guard writhing on the ground, a deep cut across his stomach. Ino kneeled beside him, hands over his swollen and bloody flesh. Thankfully it wasn't as bad as it looked. She could have healed it closed but others needed help and she had to reserve her chakra in case Sasuke or Neji were wounded.

"We're being rushed!" One of her recruited guards sounded young. Ino peered beyond is helmet and saw big misty grey eyes wide with panic.

"Give me some room." She stepped over the recovering guards and did some hand seals. "Earth Release: Barrier of Rolling Stones!" The smooth round stones of the courtyard were yanked from the ground. They rose and began spinning rapidly around her small party. The enemy was knocked back, stunned and holding their bleeding heads and broken limbs.

The number of the attackers was thinning. Ino made more stops, healing the guards as much as she could. Unfortunately some of them didn't make it. When she felt it was safe she let her temporary guards bring in the wounded while she finished in the courtyard.

The last one was laying in a pool of blood with a sickening sword wound down the left side of his face. It started from the top of his eyebrow down to the tip of his chin. Blood matted his light brown hair. She noticed the small scar above his lip and his familiar green eyes.

"Seiya?" She breathed looking at the merchant in shock.

"I should have listened to my wife when she told me my side job was unnecessary danger."

"Shhh." Ino placed her blood stained hands to his face and concentrated on stitching his skin together. Seiya gritted his teeth as her green chakra laced its way into his skin, prompting his body to heal itself. There was another wound that cut across his chest. She could see that it was pretty shallow but bled freely so and she stopped that as well. Seiya's breathing slowed and became calm. Ino helped him up finding herself a bit weary. She wobbled a bit on her feet and Seiya steadied her with both hands on her shoulder.

"Why are you out here when you look like you're ready to pop?" Ino braced herself against him, bile stinging the back of her throat. She was at her limit already? Suddenly Seiya was yanked away and someone pulled her possessively into their arms. The smooth fabric of black silk caressed her skin and she heard his strong heartbeat. Neji had a hand full of Seiya's hair with a deadly kunai poised at his throat.

"Don't kill him." She mumbled, swallowing the tight lump in her throat. "He's cool." Neji slowly removed the kunai and released his hair. Seiya took a wary step away from the Hyuga.

"What are you doing out here? Are you alright?" Sasuke held her at arms length with an angry frown.

"I couldn't just hide away when I knew I could help." Ino snapped and then winced as she rubbed her temples. "I can't believe I'm so weary though."

"It's because your physical and spiritual chakra are not balanced. That is why women who are expecting are pulled off of missions." Neji sheathed his weapon. He didn't even look like he had just been in a battle, nor did Sasuke Ino noticed as she pulled away.

"Did you get him?"

"He was gone once Neji and I scaled the wall. There were a few men but we quickly disposed of them. We searched the woods but there was no trace of him." Ino silently cursed. Bastard got away again?

"I suggest we lead him away from this place. There is no need to put these people in danger." Neji was solemn.

"What about the flower shop workers? I can't just leave them here."

"They can leave after we're gone. They won't be in danger. It's you he's after and I don't think he'll spare anymore men to go after them." Sasuke pointed out.

"If it helps, me and some of my men can escort them back for you." Seiya stepped forward.

"You're not a permanent guard here for Lord Chikara?" Ino raised a brow. Seiya smiled.

"Hired."

"That will be acceptable. How much do you charge?" Neji asked. Seiya glanced his way and then turned back to Ino taking her bloody hands into his own.

"It's the least I can do since you saved my life." He murmured warmly. Ino felt a little blush steal across her cheeks at his tone.

"We should get back to Lord Chikara." Sasuke almost growled as he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. Before she turned, Ino caught Neji smirking and an odd expression on Seiya's face.

"What about the attackers? Are they gone?" Ino noticed that the mobile guards were laying out the dead bodies in neat rows across the courtyard.

"There are no more and if there are, they won't try attacking here again. It would be a stupid move."

I suppose that's true, Ino thought and suppressed a yawn. She felt Neji and Seiya follow them into the large house.

The Lord and Lady were still a bit nervous. Luckily none of their guests were harmed. "Such a shame we have to cut our celebration short." Lady Fuku didn't seem particularly saddened, nor did Lord Chikara.

Once the last of the guests were gone, Ino left to the bath to wash the blood from her hands. She viciously scrubbed her flesh raw, picking under her nails and made a mental note to get a manicure when returned home. She slowly lowered her hands and leaned on the sink, staring intently at her pale reflection and scowled.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke stepped out of nowhere and Ino sighed.

"Nothing." She muttered and dried her hands on the hanging towels.

"Necessary things have been packed and the rest will come when the workers are escorted back to Leaf Village. Are you ready?"

Ino felt a flare of disappointment. Disappointment at herself for being so weak. She trained hard not to be a burden to her teammates and now after some minor healings and two ninjutsus she was tapped out. She had to swallow her pride and let Neji and Sasuke protect her.

A familiar sharp pain poked her in the back and she hid her wince. She knew she couldn't do anymore. It felt like her body was reprimanding her and to prove that, the child gave her a hard kick under her ribs as if to punctuate her thought.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She left the bathroom and grimly sought out Lord Chikara and Lady Fuku. They were talking quietly in the disheveled kitchen. Both had a slice of comfort pie in front of them. "My Lord and Lady I apologize for ruining your anniversary." Ino bowed low, guilty for dragging the clueless couple into her private mess.

"Oh Ino, don't think anything of it. This was the most thrilling anniversary we ever had!" Lady Fuku gushed, her pudgy cheeks flushed.

"I agree. While I do not wish for it to happen again, I did enjoy the serious adrenaline rush when I was rushing my guests to safety." Lord Chikara beamed with a mouthful of pie.

Ino was surprised. This was not the reaction she was expecting. "But you could have been killed."

The couple paled a little and exchanged looks. "I know, but facing death showed us how precious life is." They both held hands obviously getting lost in each other's eyes. "It's because of tonight that we finally made an important decision." Lord Chikara announced.

"Decision?"

Stars sparkled in the couple's eyes and flowers rained down. Ino looked up to see two flower girls hanging on the thick logs that held the roof with baskets of petals.

"We're going to start a family!" Ino nearly fell forward. The couple began kissing each other frantically and Ino blushed in awkwardness.

"I see." They didn't hear her. "I guess I leave you…to that." And she bolted from the kitchen before they started groping each other.

XOXO

Sasuke and Neji stuck close to her as they moved through the forest. It wasn't a fast pace because of her, but it was steady. She was on Sasuke's back, Neji to the side of them.

"They're coming." Neji's voice was as hard as steel and Ino instinctively tightened her arms around Sasuke's neck. They parted ways, Neji veering to the left. The forest thickened, moonlight fought its way through the trees.

Three were following them. Sasuke sat her down on a thick branch high up on one of the massive trees.

"Stay here." He commanded and left quickly, charging after a nearby pursuer. He moved like a ghost, fast and precise. Not once did he use a ninjutsu, only his sword and body.

"Ino duck!" She instantly reacted to Neji's voice and dropped down as low as she could go, eyes tightly closed. She felt something warm splatter on her check and she snapped her eyes open to see a limp man falling to the ground with glassy eyes. "Come on." Neji helped her up and they dashed to another tree.

"How many are there?" Ino slowly scanned their surroundings.

"Only a few left."

"And Kuro?"

"It seems like he's waiting close by."

Sasuke joined them as they moved through the darkness into a more open space. A small circle of fallen trees came upon them. The brown leaves that carpeted the floor crunched under their feet.

"Here." Sasuke pulled some overgrown weeds from a hollowed, broken log. Ino wrinkled her nose and backed away with a small shudder.

"No way! Think about what kind of bugs are in there!"

"Ino we don't have time!" He barked and grabbed her elbow, dragging her down toward the moldy looking log. "He's coming Neji."

Neji was gone in a flash and Ino was shoved into the log. With an angry growl, she managed to yank herself out when he left. She crouched low to watch the fight. Kuro was dressed in all brown. His thin grey hair was tied up in a black head tunic. Beady eyes were bright like he had a fever and he was pale and sweating.

"An Uchiha and Hyuga. I did not expect such skilled ninjas to be accompanying Miss Yamanaka." He sounded a lot younger than he looked. His cold eyes darted to her, narrowing with a secret kind of snarl. In a blink of an eye he had somehow transported himself mere inches from her. She could smell the stale scent of sweat and body odor that mingled with the dirty bitter smell of herbs.

"I had to see and now I know." His breathing was heavy, slurred. He didn't attempt to move when several sharp kunai and shuriken pelted him in the back. Dark blood dribbled down his chin as he sneered at her and coughed, spraying sprinkles of it on her face. Ino didn't blink, she watched in strangled confusion as he moved his lips. She could barely hear what he said. "My part is done." And he fell to the side with a pained but satisfied look on his face.

What was going on? Kuro died so easily and so quickly. All the time she spent tracking him down was just a damn waste of time! What was the point in hiding so well when you were just going to die so fast?

Ino wobbled on her feet and braced herself against the scratchy bark. Sasuke stepped over the body to help steady her. "What is it?" He touched her shoulder.

"Look." Neji's voice held a strange surprise in it. He rolled the body over with his foot and Ino gasped. It wasn't Kuro! How the hell could that be? She was face to face with him a second ago and knew it. So many times she studied his picture, memorized every detail of his face and burned a copy of his eyes in to her memory.

"Henge?" She bit her lip in confusion and thoughtfulness.

"I would have noticed." Sasuke pulled her away from the body.

"His blood is black." Neji commented and took a cautious step back. Ino didn't even notice it. What could have caused his blood to turn black? An infection of some sort? He was bleeding a lot as well. The pool of blood kept growing, washing over the dead branches and dry leaves. Ino tentatively touched her face where she could feel the black blood slowly roll down her cheeks and chin. The unknown man's face flashed in her mind, his sneer and satisfied smile. With dawning horror Ino realized why his blood was black and why he had that smirk on his face when he died. Her hands shook as she gazed at the sticky liquid smeared on her fingers.

"He poisoned himself so he could poison me." She choked out. Her mind rapidly began checking her vitals, combing through anything that might be wrong with her. She did her own body scan, her medical charka raced through her blood veins collecting any information her body fed back to her. "I have to wash it off." Her panic began to rise.

"There is a small creek nearby." Neji pointed. Ino didn't wait for anyone as she bolted away. She blindly fought her way through the crowded forest, almost running. Her hands were under her belly to keep it from bouncing. Years of ninja training helped her nimbly miss the unknown dangers the forest presented in the dark. She heard the faint trickle of the small creek nearby. Her feet stumbled over the rocks and splashed in the ice cold water. Ino's slender fingers stiffened from the numbingly chilly water. Her legs ached from kneeling on the hard uneven rocks and sharp pebbles.

The moon hung low in the cloudy night sky. Stars reflected eerily on the surface of the rippling water. She felt Neji and Sasuke close by and was grateful they were giving her some room. She stood, taking claming breaths. Something warm trickled down her leg and then gushed out, splattering on the rocks. Ino was blank, unseeingly staring across the creek at the grey trees. A ripple of pain brutally raked her insides and she began to whimper, dread slicing her out of her stupor.

"Sasuke!" She shrieked. Seconds later Neji and Sasuke bolted through the trees to her. "My water broke!" It was the first time she saw both men truly looked panicked.

"Its—" Sasuke finally found his voice. Ino blinked back her tears.

"How far away are we from town?"

"Too far from Noodles Country. We'll make it back to the Leaf Village before Noodles Country." Neji activated his _Byakugan_.

Sasuke ran through some hand seals and bit his thumb. "Summoning jutsu!" A large snake was coiled in haughty surprise. "Go to Leaf Village and contact the Sannin Tsunade. Tell her that Ino needs immediate medical attention and give them our coordinates." The green snake hissed, its red eyes glittering. Sasuke caught it around its throat. "Be faster than Manda." He hissed back menacingly. The snake glared but grudgingly submitted and shot though the forest with unnatural speed.

"We should head that way as well." Neji scanned their surroundings. Soon Ino was scooped into Sasuke's arms.

"Hey! I can walk!" She hotly protested but he tightened his hold.

"Stop." He barked with irritation. "Independence is an admiral trait, but soon pride fails and you'll have to rely on others. You're not the only one at risk right now."

She detested the feeling of shame that hit her. "What's the matter?" She whispered. Her womanly instincts told her that he had something else on his mind. He spoke so softly to her with a faint trace of regret.

"Hold tight." He whispered. Ino cuddled close to him, arms around his neck as he began to follow Neji.

The trip was silent and somber. Her contractions were coming closer and became longer. Her nails dug into Sasuke's shoulders when one would hit her and her lips were becoming sore from constantly biting them. Ino moaned, fighting a whimper.

"We have to stop." She breathed harshly as she recovered from the pain.

"We can't just yet. Hold on a bit more."

The blonde shook her head. "No, we have to stop!" She screamed loudly in Sasuke's ear. He glared down at her. She didn't care if he appreciated that or not, she was dying here! The pain was getting more intense. "Please." She begged. "Sasuke please."

XOXO

A team was assembled quickly. Sakura silently followed Kiba as he led them into the forests of Fire Country.

When the Hokage told her the urgent news a cold panic settled at the bottom of her stomach. She quickly grabbed Dr. Sato, Hoshi Tazo and Kiba on her way out. Sakura's heavy medical bag hit against her side as they charged through the forest. Dr. Sato rode on Akamaru's back while Hoshi managed to keep up with her and Kiba.

"What are the dangers?" She called out to the doctor.

"Two months premature is not a good thing but if we make it in time, Miss Tazo and I can secure the child while still in the womb so it will be healthy once it's born."

No more was said. Trees flew by quickly and Sakura grew tenser. Even if she was still little miffed at Ino, she didn't want to lose her. By the time she finished with her lecturing in Sand Village, she was not dreading her return to Leaf Village. Matter of fact she was anticipating it. While her problems with Ino were far from being resolved, she was willing to face it without any lingering prejudice. Besides, she couldn't change what happened, only move on.

She thought of her recent fling, a warm thrill shooting down her spine. _He_ was certainly helping her move on…

"Just ahead." Kiba dropped down a few feet, the party following closely behind as they sank into the darkness. Sakura could hear painful moans filter through the thick foliage.

Ino was seated on a moss covered log, leaning back on her hands. Her eyes were tightly closed and she was pale.

"Get everything ready." Dr. Sato instructed Hoshi. A makeshift bed was set up and Ino was lowered to it.

"How far apart are your contractions?" Dr. Sato pulled on some gloved and kneeled between Ino's knees. Sakura pushed Sasuke back when he took a step forward. She didn't have time to deal with him or let him interfere.

"Two minutes apart, forty seconds long." Ino groaned. "It's too soon." She panted. "I should have just stayed in the village. Don't look at me that way you ass!" She shot as Sasuke who had a see-what-I-told-you look on his face.

"Alright. Be quiet. Hoshi began artificial lung stimulation. Sakura lend her as much chakra as you can. It going to take a little while so you have to hold on. You, Hyuga, I need you to watch and tell me when the lungs are developed enough." Sakura kneeled beside Hoshi and place her hand on short girl's shoulder.

Ino's eyes were weary slits. Her lips trembled. "Sakura, can you feel it? You can see it right?"

Sakura stiffened and used her free hand to touch Ino's cold hand. "What happened?" She could feel something off in Ino's body.

Her friend chuckled without amusement. "I made a mistake. It was in his blood…the poison…" Her eyes closed.

"She's growing weak." Hoshi warned and Sakura shook Ino with a look of dread.

"What kind of poison was it?"

"I don't know. It was in his blood and he spit in on her. It probably seeped through her skin." Neji explained. Ino awoke when a contraction jolted her. Sakura squeezed her hand.

"You have to stay awake Ino-pig." She gently coached. She felt Hoshi quiver beside her and glanced over in concern, funneling more chakra though their connection.

"Just a little more." Neji intently stared at Ino's belly. She wondered how he knew when the baby's lungs would be developed enough. She would have to ask him when this was over. Dr. Sato's hand disappeared under Ino's robe and Sakura could see his dark green medical chakra glow faintly against Ino's thigh.

"The head is down and she is dilated enough to begin. We're lucky so far. Hoshi?"

"I feel the child's strong heartbeat but Yamanaka's is beating erratically." She panted, both hands pressed firmly on either side of Ino's stomach.

"Hey! Stay awake!" Sakura snapped at the pale blonde and smacked her in her forehead. Ino's glacier blue eyes opened in irritation.

"It's finished. I suggest you hurry." Neji finally said and Hoshi pulled back warily. Sakura took over and pressed her hand beneath Ino's lower back, her fingers finding a secure pressure point. A steady flow of pain reducing chakra pumped into Ino's system.

"Come on. Sit up." Dr. Sato patiently coached her and Ino struggled up, her messy bloodied hair falling in her face. Sakura mentally counted the seconds her contraction lasted. She could actually feel it ripple across Ino's uterus.

Ino gave into a choked scream, bracing herself as she began pushing. Her body shook after and she would try to recover only to have to begin again. She seemed deathly pale by the time the baby was born. Sakura could actually feel Ino's strength fading fast.

"It's a girl." Dr. Sato handed her off to Hoshi who began cleaning the screaming child's dark hair. She wrapped her up tightly and handed her to Sakura who angled the mewing baby for Ino to see.

"Is she alright?" Sakura could barely hear her over the cries.

"She looks fine." She murmured, eyes darkening as Ino's breathing became shallow. She stood and handed the baby to a startled Sasuke. He stiffly held the bundle instantly focusing on her little face.

Sakura dropped back down, taking Ino's wrist. She felt her pulse weakly drum against her fingers. "Ino wake up." She shook her, tears stinging her eyes. "Ino!" She didn't respond. Sakura didn't know what was wrong, or how the poison affected her but she knew they had to get her back to the hospital right away. "Kiba take her!" Sakura pulled her limp friend up trying to retain some professional control. Partly to keep everyone else from worrying, but mostly to stop herself from breaking down into tears.

"Keep her head covered." Hoshi instructed Sasuke as they started off.

XOXO

He paced the floor for two days straight. The only time he left the hospital was to shower and change. Naruto brought him some food and kept him company when he could. By late evening Sakura called him from the waiting room. Faint circles were under her dull green eyes displaying her weariness.

"We stabilized her and isolated the poison enzyme. We're not sure how it weakened her. The composition of it is hard to analyze, but we're not giving up. She'll be here for a couple more weeks, maybe longer."

"Is she awake?"

Sakura shook her head. "She only woke up once to tell me what she named your daughter." She gave a little smile. "Azami. I looked it up, Azami is a purple flower that grows on thistles. She told me you would know why she named her that."

Sasuke relaxed for the first time since he left Noodles Country. He was relived to know that Ino was going to pull through. Yet he couldn't escape the fact that she was hospitalized because of his failure. He was disgusted with himself and knew others were probably wondering how _he_ could have failed in such an easy task.

"Your daughter seems perfectly healthy. Dr. Sato wants to know when you're going to pick her up."

A new kind of fear replaced his dark thoughts. "Pick her up?"

Sakura let a small smile blossom on her face. "She can't stay in the hospital."

"But—"

"No one is born with the knowledge of how to take care of a newborn. I'm sure you'll do fine. Hopefully Ino will make a quick recovery, but until then your daughter needs you. You're a father now. Don't look so horrified!" She gave into a little laugh and grabbed his arm. "Come on."

He silently followed her upstairs, past two elderly women at the nurses' station, down the hallway, past a few doors until they came to a halt. Sakura left him and disappeared behind a heavy door. He watched her through the large viewing window. She weaved through the baby beds, coming up short at one in particular. She reached in and lifted the child out.

Sasuke's heart beat sped up as she made her way back to him. "Hold out your arms." She ordered. Sasuke hesitated before slowly extending his arms. The baby made little soft noises as she cuddled herself into his chest. It was only the second time he held her. She smelled clean and new. Her black hair spiked around the bottom of her head and fell flat around her crown. He gently pulled her pale pink blanket down to her chin. She was so little and he instinctively sought out his familiar features in her small heart shaped face. Long dark lashes, a nose like his, a chin similar to his as well. The only thing he could find that Ino had donated was her lips. Lush red lips that twitched into an invisible smile.

He was so lost in studying Azami that he failed to see Sakura leave them alone.

"You're one way I can make it up to her." He whispered, his breath fluttering her soft black hair. He felt like his chest was going to explode with an unfamiliar feeling he finally recognized as joy and protectiveness.

His failure was overshadowed by a life long achievement. He had finally revived his clan. Sasuke brushed his cheek over Azami's hair and then did something that surprised even himself, he kissed her forehead.

That moment was a fleeting one. Sasuke looked around to make sure no one saw that before he decided to leave, holding tight to the helpless little girl. His daughter, the beginning of his future…

XOXO

AN: Again only one update this week since boring summer school started on Monday. Two three hour classes one right after another…but I enjoy the teachers and students (for the most part).

Man, its hot here in Arizona…since its monsoon season it gets humid and almost every evening the sky teases us with rain…but nothing yet! Just lots of dust and sun…Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter it's the longest one so far! Talk to everyone next week! Kisses _:muh:_


	14. Attachments

Attachments

Sakura let Sasuke have Ino's personal affects as he signed out Azami and left the hospital. He didn't have anything at his place but knew Ino did.

He made sure that he kept Azami covered as he walked through the streets of the village. People would stop and stare, some older ones would ask to see and his fan club looked like they wanted to pounce on him. But he made it to her place in one piece. It was pretty quiet, neat as always and smelled faintly of Ino.

The living room slash kitchen held the changing table that was stalked with diapers, powders, wipes, ointments and receiving blankets. On one of the counters were the bathing and grooming supplies.

He moved down the small hallway into Ino's room. A small dresser was added next to her long short one and next to her perfectly made bed was a little white bassinet. Sasuke placed Azami in it and slid the small cloth bag filled with formula off his shoulder. He gave into a yawn. Ino's room always made his sleepy. He glanced down at the child one last time before crawling on the soft bed. Just as he was going to lay his head on the pillow someone knocked loudly at the door. With a groan of annoyance, Sasuke rolled off the bed and went to see. A head of messy dark blonde hair was the first thing he saw.

"Inoichi?"

The older man scowled fiercely and shoved the door open. "That's Mr. Yamanaka to you Uchiha." A bouquet of cheery flowers was in his other hand held together by the strings of bobbing balloons. Sasuke stepped to the side as Ino's father barreled past. He knew of Yamanaka's mistrust. Ino asked him to tolerate it so he did. He ignored pettiness for the most part and knew it would take time to gain trust. Especially the older generations. Plus he felt like he owned the man an obligation since it was because of his failure that Ino wasn't here to greet her father and he was.

"Where is she?" Yamanaka asked after he placed the flowers on the table.

"Sleeping. I'll go and get her." Sasuke suppressed a sigh. He knew that his sleep would have to wait, but the faster he dealt with Yamanaka the sooner he could get some much needed rest.

It still kinda surprised him that Azami was so small and light and that she was finally out for the world to see. He ran a finger over her soft black fringe of hair on her forehead before going back into the living room. Yamanaka stood expectantly by the changing table. His scowl was wiped away by a huge smile. It was strange because Sasuke could feel Ino's smile as the other man smiled. It almost made his want to smile back. Almost.

Grudgingly Sasuke placed Azami in Yamanaka's arms. He felt hollow as soon as he relinquished his hold on her but shook that off. Yamanaka expertly cradled her in his tanned, muscular arms seemingly lost as he stroked Azami's soft delicate cheek.

Another more persistent knock made Sasuke turn away and answer the door. A pair of red eyes blinked up at him in surprise

"Hello we just came by to—" A little dark haired boy pushed past his mother and Sasuke. "…congratulate you." Kurenai finished and offered an apologetic smile. "Excuse me. Kai!" Sasuke let her pass and began to shut the door when someone's hand stopped it.

"Good afternoon. I brought some snacks." Choji Akimichi held a large shopping bag filled with bags of chips.

"And I brought the drinks!" Lee's happy voice came from the end of the hall and in a blink of an eye the taijutsu master stood before him with an armful of soda cans. Tenten and Neji were still making their way to them.

"Naruto! Slow down!" Sasuke rolled his eyes heavenward. So many came in such a short time! He was in no mood to entertain or share for that matter he thought sourly and glanced over his shoulder to see that Lee had some how gotten a hold of Azami. Twin rivers of tears ran down his cheeks.

"…a lovely result of Ino and Sasuke's passionate expression of youthfulness…" He was blubbering. Sasuke was about to say something but Naruto was at the door with a blue diaper bag over his shoulder. Hinata gracefully made her way to them with a snug baby sling around her shoulders and back.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke. I tried to stop them from coming so soon." She gazed past him at the heard of people that crowded the small living room.

"He can handle it. Right Sasuke?" Naruto grinned.

"I suppose I have no choice in the matter. They are already here." He muttered in irritation. Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru showed up later. The small apartment was a buzz of chatter and gushes. Sasuke was forced to sit in the midst of it as Azami was passed around. He kept a strict guarding eye in her as each person took turns holding her. Hinata has passed some hand sanitizer around to everyone before they got a chance to hold either Azami or Toru. Under the babble of the room, he heard Azami begin to whimper. He tensed and instinctively braced himself as she bellowed loud enough to shut everyone up. All the men in the room backed away from Kiba who was the unfortunate one who had her at the time.

"Calm down." Kurenai put a hand on Kiba's stiff shoulder. "She's probably hungry." She took Azami from Kiba and held her out to Sasuke." Do you have a bottle?"

Sasuke looked from the baby to Ino's room feeling like he was a bit disoriented. Must be because there are so many people here Sasuke reasoned. "Sasuke? Go and get it." Kurenai patiently instructed. So he left and came back with the bag of bottled formula. There was already one put together that the nurses used at the hospital. He handed it to Kurenai but she blankly gazed at it.

"I'm not feeding her. That's your job." She held out the baby. Sasuke glanced down and stiffened. He never fed a baby before and everyone was staring at him. He felt a bit foolish. He took Azami from Kurenai. From the corner of his eye he saw Naruto take Toru from Hinata. He angled the dark haired boy in his arms and took a bottle from the diaper bag. Was he showing him how to do it? Sasuke wondered as he arranged Azami in his arms and uncapped the bottle. He felt everyone's eyes on him as he rubbed the nipple across her lips, coaching her to latch on and when she did if felt like he conquered an unknown trial right in front of everyone.

There was a series of sighs from the guys in the room and giggles from Tenten, Kurenai and Hinata. He even breathed better.

Azami's eyes were open, dark little eyes that would also copy his. A little pink fist held tight to his pinky as she ate. The chaos around him seemed to fade into quietness for a moment as he watched her blink and slightly turn her head to listen to her surroundings.

"It's strange huh?" Naruto settled beside him with his son eating as well.

"What is?"

Naruto smiled and gently stroked Toru's spiky black hair. "How easily you get attached to them. When we brought Toru home I didn't want to share him with anyone besides Hinata. I knew that if he was with me nothing could hurt him, no one could take him. He makes me want to take the whole world on so he doesn't have to feel pain or sadness."

"Failure." Sasuke added to Naruto's list.

"Everyone faces failure once in a while. It shows us that we're not perfect and shows us how we can improve, right?" Sasuke noted the subtle hints the blonde was alluding to and gave a small smile.

He knew what Naruto was getting at. His arrogance may have been tamed a little, but it was still there. He didn't think that the enemy would have pulled such a risky attack but they did. He had to be aware of everything, every possibility the next time he did a mission.

"Words of wisdom from the future Hokage?"

Naruto grinned. "Of course!"

Azami was burped and then Yamanaka began the cruelest thing in Sasuke's opinion. "Gift time! Here open mine first." He plopped a girly looking box on his lap while Tenten took Azami from him. It had sparkly purple paper with pink hearts and spiraling ribbons.

"Say cheese!" Lee snapped a picture of a very masculine Uchiha with an extremely feminine gift box on his lap. Sasuke made a mental note to hunt down and destroy the camera before Lee could develop the pictures. He tore open the package and saw two little dresses neatly folded inside.

"You have to hold it up for people to see Uchiha." Yamanaka's voice quivered with mirth. Sasuke sent him a death glare and moodily held up the dresses. The girls all oohed and ahhed while some of the guys (Neji and Kiba) snickered behind their dinks. More gifts were unwrapped, some socks, purple butterfly berets, toys, a blanket with little white puppies around the edge with pink bows behind their ears, a lady bug outfit that Sasuke admitted to himself he liked, a one piece purple footy pajama that had _Youthful Flower_ hand stitched on the front in green and a white baby pillow with abstract clouds in the center. He began to gruffly thank everyone on Azami's behalf only to be interrupted with yet another knock at the door. He smothered his frown and swallowed back a groan. There were too many people her already and now more?

"Sorry we're late. We couldn't find Kama's shoes." Anko declared loudly as she shoved her way forward. Kama and Kai greeted one another before deciding to play under the table. His old leader Kakashi had the twins strapped to him in baby carriers, one in the front and one in the back.

"Here." Anko tossed a gift to him before pushing Choji to the side to get a handful of chips.

"What the hell is this?" He held up a skimpy looking nighty.

"It's for you and Ino." She said with her mouthful of chips. Sasuke fought a blush and quickly shoved it back in its box. Naruto chuckled, so did Kiba.

Three hours later everyone had left except for Neji and Yamanaka. The three of them mutually began cleaning up. Once that was done they sat in silence.

"What happened out there? Why are these people after Ino?" Yamanaka had Azami in his arms.

"We can't tell you much. You know that." Sasuke propped his heel on the stack of gifts. "All I can really tell you is that these people we're dealing with want something from her and they have demonstrated expert evasion tactics."

There was another bout of silent. "I don't think you should stay here." Yamanaka said and looked at Sasuke in concern and seriousness. Sasuke raised questioning brow. "I mean in this place. It's too small now."

"I don't think Ino will want to move back to her old home."

Yamanaka nodded with a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "I know. I don't want her to move back either. There is another place in the village that I use to live before moving to the Flower Shop."

"You and Ino's mother?" He asked cautiously. Ino never said much about her mother only that she left long ago.

"Yamanaka nodded. Sasuke had expected him to say a little about his former wife but he didn't. "It's a lot bigger than this place with two rooms and a living room and kitchen that are separate. It would be better if she moved there. Unless you have another place to go that's big enough." Sasuke thought of his own childhood home, the Uchiha compound that was slightly larger than the Hyuga. He hadn't been there since the massacre and didn't really want to go back. There were too many memories and ghost. He would return when he was ready and his children were older.

_Children_. Sasuke thought glancing at Azami. He remembered Kakashi sitting on one of the kitchen chairs with the twins propped in his knee and Tama playing with Kai around his feet. He _did_ want more, he wanted a family. A bigger family…someday. Shaking himself from his whimsical thoughts, Sasuke retuned to the conversation.

"I would have to ask Ino if she wishes to move."

Yamanaka shook his head and pulled a yellow paper from his front pocket. "She said she would think about it at first, but before she left to Noodles Country she said she would move there. I only asked you because she's not here to move her things and I wanted the house to be set up before she's released so she doesn't have to deal with it." Yamanaka smiled lovingly down at Azami. "I didn't want to sell it because I was secretly hoping that she would get married and have kids before she grew too old. I was kinda letting my hopes die but then she told me about Azami. You don't know how relived I am. Although I had hoped she would have chosen someone other than you." He gave Sasuke a little glare that just bounced off of him. "She told me that it was done and she couldn't change it and after some intense internal battles, I ended up agreeing."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke leaned forward.

"Because I realize that this is the life she chose and she chose you. So I've decided to support her decision." Yamanaka wasn't outright saying that he had forgiven him, no, that would have been wrong. He was saying that he was willing to accept him in Ino's life. For some insane reason Sasuke was a little…touched. An understanding was established between the two men. Yamanaka waved the yellow paper in his hand.

"Well? Will you do it or not?"

Sasuke smirked. "More room would benefit them when Ino gets out of the hospital." He took the paper. "But don't think that we're going to start living together." He warned.

"Ino told me the same thing." Yamanaka stood and handed the sleeping child to him. "Personally I hope you two try. A child needs both parents."

"Ino seemed to fare well." He commented, realizing it could be taken as a compliment as well. I hope he don't think I'm trying to suck up.

"Some scars are buried deeper than anyone thinks. Ino and I are close but there are things that she does that makes me wonder." His eyes were dark, unreadable. "She tries not to get attached." Yamanaka paused as he regarded Sasuke closely. "Perhaps Azami can help her out on that. Maybe she can help both of you." He gave a little shrug and left the apartment.

"Never thought he was one to offer reasonable wisdom." Neji had been silent the whole time. Sasuke shrugged in response. He and Neji had never talked, even when they were younger. But after the last mission, he felt a certain amount of camaraderie develop between them.

"The poison. Did they find out how it worked?" He gave Azami to Neji as he walked into the kitchen. She was probably going to wake up again. Before Hinata left she advised him to boil the new nipples before her next feeding. He fumbled through Ino's pots and pans and Neji spoke.

"It throws off the body's internal clock. Chaotic messages are sent throughout the body making the heart pump blood erratically. The extra energy drains from the body's power source and the victim grows weaker every time the heart beats."

Sasuke felt cold as he dumped the packages of nipples in the boiling water. "How long do they think it takes before it to kill someone?"

"It's not a poison that kills. It a poison that immobilizes. The only reason that man was killed was because he overdosed on it. They said it works pretty fast. The enemy must have injected himself right before he infected Ino. That is the reason he hung back."

Sasuke watched the nipples toss in the ruthless bubbles. "How did we miss the jutsu he placed on himself?" That question had been on his mind for the longest time. His _Sharingan_ should have caught on to that.

"I don't have an answer. What has been troubling me though is why did they use Kuro's image? Kuro is from the Yazua family and the men who attacked us were from the Nanaka family. They should have known that whatever jutsu the Kuro-look-alike had on him would fade once he was dead." Neji's eyebrows drew together in thoughtfulness.

"Perhaps the Nanakas don't know that we think they are involved and used Kuro's image to cover their own agenda." Sasuke suggested. When he gathered his information in River Country he made sure no one knew of his inquiries. Did he miss someone?

"Did they know Ino was a ninja? If they did, then they must have not considered her a big threat."

"If they only meant to immobilize her it explains why there were so many unskilled men. They thought they could overwhelm her. What they didn't count on was us being there." Sasuke turned off the stove and placed the steaming pot in the sink. Cold water mixed with the hot, cooling the sanitized nipples.

So the Nanakas were trying to kidnap her and the Yazuas wanted her for the map. Sasuke put another bottle together. Neji handed Azami back to him and he settled on the couch and began feeding her just as her little face screwed up in demand.

"Do you remember what the infected man said before he died? That he had to see and now he knew. I wonder what he meant." Neji reclined in the dining char. This mission seemed a lot more complicated and longer than when it had begun. Eight months into it and a conclusion didn't seem near. "Its getting late and you're in for a long night." Neji ended their brainstorming for the night. As Sasuke moved he and Azami back into Ino's room he didn't know how right the Huyga was.

XOXO

Three and a half weeks passed and Ino was finally discharged. Her father brought her clothes and escorted her to a small two story house. Bold autumn flowers stood in cheery contrast against the beige stucco walls.

"All my stuff is here?" Ino asked as she took the spare key from his fingers.

"Yeah. All of it." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "You'll be alright?" That was like the tenth time he asked her. She felt fine a week ago but the doctors wanted to keep her longer for observation. It was such a pain and boring as hell. The only time she wasn't bored was when Sasuke would bring Azami to visit while he took a nap on the bed next to her.

"I'll be alright. You should get going. Don't you have a date soon?" Her father blushed.

"Not until later but you're right. I should get ready now." He kissed her cheek and left.

The house was plain inside because she didn't have a lot of furniture. It kinda looked pathetic. Her bedroom looked the same as it did in her apartment. She was glad that they put her bed next to the window.

Next door in the nursery was where she found Sasuke and Azami. He was in a reclining rocking chair with Azami sleeping peacefully on his chest. They look so much alike Ino thought as she stood in the doorway. Azami wore a red and white ladybug outfit with little white socks. He even put a matching red bow in her hair. Ino would have never in her life thought she would see him like this. Sprawled in a lavender nursery with a baby sleeping soundly and safely in his arms, on his chest.

She quietly left the room and proceeded into the kitchen. It was close to lunch time so she began a small meal. Sitting in a dark dining chair, Ino brought her knees to her chin staring blankly at her glass of water, just getting the feel if the place. The house would take some getting used to and need some major redecorating. The back yard was what she like the most. A large area with two massive trees and lush green grass despite the fact that they were in the beginning of the fall season.

"I didn't know you were here." Ino was jolted from her thoughts. She didn't unfold herself, only turned her head to see him.

"I just got in. Is she still asleep?" Sasuke nodded and sat across from her.

"You astounded Sakura by making such a quick recovery."

Ino snorted. "Sakura was always good at analyzing poison compounds. It was thanks to her that I recovered at all."

"So are you two friends again?"

Ino gave a faint shrug. "Things are still a little touchy but I think we're going to be alright given some time." She didn't mention that note she found. It was by accident. It must have fallen from Sakura's pocket when she came to drawn blood.

So she did more than some lecturing in Sand Village eh? Ino grinned madly; she had to find out who Sakura had been with. The only clue she acquired was that his name began with a K. Could it have been Kankuro? She knew Sakura has an association with the puppet master but did he become more than just a previous patient? What other guys in Sand Village had a K in their first name? Surely there had to be more than Kankuro. The note asked her to meet him at the end of the week at some place. Ino didn't know what place they were talking about so she decided to follow her, maybe dress in all black and put a tracking device on her somehow…

"Hey Ino." Sasuke's annoyed voice broke her planning bubble.

"What?" She snapped back.

He scowled. "Are you going to be alright by yourself?" He repeated. Ino dropped her feet to the floor.

"You're leaving me here by myself?"

Sasuke donned on his trademark smirk. "I have my own place. Scared?" He taunted.

Ino's pride spiked. "Of course not. I'm sure I'll be fine." She heard the haughty tone in her answer.

"Good." He gave a slight nod.

"Hungry?" She asked and stood to her the food from the warm oven.

XOXO

By the time she fed and burped Azami it was already late in the night. She changed her diaper and clothes and settled her daughter next to her on the bed. She was tired but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Azami's little face. Just watching her sleep was interesting. Her little pink fists would find their way into her little rosebud mouth time to time.

A mild fall storm moved in. She could hear the low rumblings of thunder and steady pitter patter of rain. Then something other than rain tapped on her window. The soft lamp light of her room glowed on his damp face. She kneeled by the window and opened it. Sasuke leapt through completely soaked and dripping on her floor.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" She quickly left to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and draped it over his head as she entered her room.

"I couldn't sleep." He mumbled and began drying off.

Ino frowned. "Why not?" He mumbled incoherently behind the towel and she gently pulled the towel from his head. "What?"

His dark eyes glittered prettily back at her. "Because I was alone." Hr almost snapped. Ino forced her budding smile to remain hidden but knew she wasn't really succeeding in the task.

"The silence got to you huh?" She took the towel and slung it over her shoulder.

"That's not the only thing." He admitted. They both turned to the peaceful bundle in the center of her bed. Ino felt his ice shield begin to melt and her doubt on him began to follow. He would stick around she told herself, a rush of relief making her feel weak in the knees.

"Did you ever think you would fall in love so fast?" She murmured and unconsciously touched his shoulder. Sasuke's lips twitched into the first soft smile she ever saw. There was no bitterness or hurt in it and Ino felt her heard thud painfully against her chest. She liked that smile…

"I think I saw some of your clothes." She left the room to fetch them before she gave herself time to ponder on her reaction.

Sasuke changed and Ino left to shower. She dressed in some flannel pants and a baby blue t-shirt that used to fit. She turned to her side. She would never catch up to Hinata, but now her breasts were a lot bigger than most of the population. Ino gave herself one more look over before exiting the bathroom. Her new _assets_ didn't escape Sasuke's notice and he didn't hide his interest either. For some reason his unhidden interest made her a bit self conscious.

"I'm glad you're staying over." She chirped to hide her newly acquired nervousness. "You can deal with her late night feeding."

He snorted. "Lazy."

Ino just shrugged. "Scoot. I get the edge." She gently lifted Azami from her spot as Sasuke crawled on the bed. She cuddled her close and gave her a little kiss before handing her to him. He settled her on top of his chest.

The light was turned off. A short while later Azami's little breaths were joined by Sasuke's. He always falls asleep before I do Ino thought and snuggled into her pillow. Strangely there was no awkwardness in sharing the same bed like Ino expected. It was kind of scary, this feeling of comfort…the budding attachment she was beginning to feel for Sasuke. She was treading dangerous waters, she knew. She had to be cautious of her feelings because she wasn't sure she was ready to deal with them right now...she didn't think she could ever be ready…

XOXO

AN: So here is a somewhat fluffy chapter. It's kinda like a filler chapter as well. Anyways I was really pleased that the last chapter earned so many reviews, I'm glad you readers enjoyed it. 'til next week…kisses _:muh:_


	15. The Tazos

The Tazos

Ino stood by the kitchen window just to watch the sun peek through the mountains. Another day alone with Azami. Sasuke had resumed his career and she was growing a little jealous. While she loved being a mother and loved her daughter, she also loved being a ninja. She didn't want to choose between the two but she was growing restless. She even lengthened her training as a way to drain her energy but it wasn't the same. She longed for a fast paced adrenaline rush, for aching muscles and a bruise or two. For a mission where she didn't end up being poisoned.

Azami was silently waiting for her on the couch dressed in a fluffy purple jacket and matching winter hat. Ino settled her safely in her stroller and they started off for Ino's morning run. It was still really early so only a few people were awake. Mostly older citizens or merchants. Ino followed her usual route, through the larger streets, up around the Hokage Tower, across the bridge and then by the village hot springs. The chilly morning air had numbed her skin by the time she finished. They were on one of the higher plateaus of the village, barely overlooking the rooftops. The pair stayed there a while just watching the village wake up until Azami became hungry and they left back home.

XOXO

Ino was busy throwing some clothes into the washer when she received a surprising visitor.

"Seiya?" She leaned in the doorway. He gave her a boyish grin that made him seem younger. His light brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and his green eyes were enhanced by his dark green shirt that stood in contrast to his black pants and heavy looking boots. His face scar was a thin white line now and Ino praised her self for doing a good patch job. He had a rather large box in his hands which piped her interest so she let him in.

"Nice place." He commented as he followed her into the living room. She saw his eyes land on the purple and brown baby swing that cradled a sleeping Azami. "She's beautiful. Congratulations." He sat the box down on the dark wood coffee table. "She looks like that guy you were with. So the Uchiha is her father?"

Ino didn't know what to make of his tone. He sounded polite enough about it but there was an underlining steel laced in as well.

"Yes. Sasuke is on a mission right now. Would you like something to drink?"

Seiya looked like he forced a smile. "Sure."

"Tea?" She called out to him as she left through the archway that connected the living room to the kitchen.

"Sounds good."

A pot was already made so Ino plucked two cups from the cabinets and filled them. Seiya was settled at the edge of her sage green sued couch, close to Azami. She carefully sat the cups down.

"How have you been doing? I heard from the workers that the trip back was uneventful."

Seiya shrugged. "Been traveling mostly. After coming back from Noodles Country me and some of my men stopped by the Fire Temple to ask for some training. You impressed them enough to want to better their soldiering skills." He gave a shy smile. "Me too. You don't know how grateful I am that you saved me." His green eyes sparkled in a strange kind of way that made Ino want to fidget. He sat his cup down and stood. From a distance Ino didn't think he was that tall, but when he stood so close to her he practically towered. She could feel a certain energy surround him, feel it roll it off in invisible tides. She remembered his odd look back in Noodles Country when Sasuke had pulled her with him. Now she knew what it meant. She didn't want to give him any ideas. Even if the guy was a lot cuter close up, he was still married and still had two kids of his own. If Ino was anything, one thing she wasn't was a home-wrecker.

"How is your family? Your boys, how old are they now?" That seems to halt whatever he was going to say or do. He seemed to back off a little.

"Eight and five. They're good kids."

"And your wife?" She noticed the small flinch.

"Same as usual."

Ino smiled. "Do they know you're here?" She sat on the corner of the coffee table forcing Seiya to resume his position on the couch.

"They know it's just a business trip." He calmly replied. Ino gave him a skeptical look and he sighed. "I had to see if you were alright. When I found out that you were unconscious, I was really worried but I couldn't stay here to see you get better because my men needed to check in with the union."

It was sweet of him to say that Ino admitted. She did like Seiya but in a friend kind of way. "Thank you for your concern." She murmured and then stood. "So, what's in the box? A present for me?" Seiya chuckled and helped her rip the tape off. Inside was a dozen or so rolls of cloth. Specialty cloth that were sold for a fortune in the retail shops. "Wow! What are these for?" She exclaimed and shook out a gorgeous silver-blue sheet of fabric.

"For you. A gift for your services in Noodles Country."

"But you didn't have to—"

He took both her hands into his, face serious. "But I do Ino."

Surprised and a bit nervous Ino tried to pull away but he held tight. "Seiya stop. This isn't right." She let her voice ice over but it didn't seem to take any effect.

"Why not?"

"Because you're married for one thing!" She was getting irritated now. "You have a family that loves you and I don't like you that way!" She shook herself free.

"They won't have to know! It's true, I do love my family, but I really like you as well. The first time I saw you I felt this unmistakable pull of attraction. I thought I was just a fluke at first, but then in Noodles Country I saw you hovering above me and it was there again."

She held up her hand."Stop. It's just a bad case of attraction, that's all. Would you really give up your family for something so feeble?"

"Yes I would."

Ino blinked in astonishment and then scowled. "Well I won't let you. I think you should leave and think about what you're saying." It was doing the right thing, but it saddened her that she would have to give up such expensive fabric. Seiya was talking nonsense, he didn't even know her and he wanted to give up his family for a stranger? At times like these, Ino cursed her gorgeous looks.

"I know what I'm saying." Seiya protested as Ino showed him the door, box in hand. Outside he spun to confront her. "I'm not one to give up so easily. Sooner or later you'll see that the Uchiha will have nothing more to offer you. Everyone knows that they only think of themselves so any hope that one day he'll fall in love with you just because you bore his child will be dashed. I saw it in his eyes. You're nothing more than another thing he has conquered."

Ino sighed. She didn't need to go into her and Sasuke's relationship because really, there wasn't one and she didn't have to explain the finer points of it to this misled man.

"Go back to your family Seiya. I'm sure your sons miss their father." With that, she shut the door firmly in his face.

XOXO

The end of the week finally arrived and Ino almost forgot about Sakura's little note. She had made arrangements with her father to watch Azami for a little while.

Just like she planned, Ino was dressed in all black from head to toe. She blended in nicely with the shadows, melting into the alleyways. Sakura had left the Hokage Tower at eight and she was in casual clothes, a dress that Ino never saw on her before. She watched silently as the pink haired girl made here way to a small park that they used to go to when they were little. There was only one street light that spilled onto the chipped playground equipment so Ino couldn't see Sakura's face, or that of the man who joined her a short time later. The two embraced a slow clinging hug that told Ino that the two had been apart for a while. Even is she couldn't see their faces, Ino could tell that the person Sakura was with was not Kankuro. But if not him then who? She had to get closer…

"Yamanaka the Hokage wishes to see you." Ino smothered a gasp as a man's voice spoke to her from somewhere in the shadows. Damn ANBU!

"In a second." Ino whispered. When she turned back, Sakura and the mystery man were gone. Ino let out a frustrated sigh. Where could they have gone? Did they see me?

"Yamanaka—"

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." Ino left the shadows and followed the masked ANBU to the Hokage Tower. She was let in right away, pausing when she saw that the Hokage wasn't alone.

"Here she is." Her mentor stood and motioned Ino closer. "Ino I'm sure you remember Hoshi Tazo. This is a clan representative Momochi Tazo."

Ino bowed to the older man respectively ignoring Hoshi's little smug smile. Although Ino still disliked her, she was also grateful to her. And being in debt to someone like Hoshi was annoying.

"Miss Yamanaka. A pleasure to meet you finally. How is your new daughter?"

"She is doing well. Thank you for asking." Ino inclined her head.

"Ino, the reason Mr. Tazo is here is because the clan leader wishes to meet with you." The Hokage explained, sitting back down.

Ino raised a brow. "Oh? What for?"

Mr. Tazo sighed. "Some of the clan elders are getting impatient and want to give this mission to someone else. The clan leader doesn't want anyone else to do it because of its sensitive nature."

"The old family feud?"

He nodded. "We are embarrassed that such personal information is known to outsiders. We want to keep our past skeletons in the closet. The clan leader has requested your presence to calm any doubts the elders have. Lady Tsunade has told us of your great skills."

Ino fought a blush. She said that? "Of course." Mr. Tazo gave a little smile and turned to the older blonde.

"I'm glad that's settled. If you'll excuse me, I must leave at once." Ino saw that Hoshi didn't follow. She grew wary.

"Are you sure about this Ino? Your maternity leave isn't up yet. If you want to stay home a little longer then…"

"No. This mission has been going on for too long. I want it settled just as much as the Tazos." This was just what she needed in her life anyways. Being a stay-at-home mom wasn't really her thing. She did love Azami and would probably miss her like crazy once she was gone, but as long as she was being targeted by the Yazuas and Nanakas, Azami would never be safe. They know too much about her life as it is. From this point on, Ino would be the hunter and get her hands on the scrolls once and for all.

"Very well. You'll make your personal arrangements and check in with me before you leave. Miss Tazo will be accompanying you to the Tazo compound. Send word to the hospital when you have completed your preparations." The Hokage finished with a dismissive wave of her hand. Ino nodded and left with Hoshi.

No words were exchanged between the two blondes. Ino was torn between excitement and impending loneliness. She had wanted this mission but how come she was about to cry at the thought of leaving Azami? She knew her father would watch her but Ino felt like she was some how abandoning her…but she was doing this for her baby, for Azami's safety.

"I think we should wait until Sasuke returns from his mission before starting out." Hoshi said after they walked into the main street.

"Why is that? So you can try to make him fall in love with you?" She shot in a somewhat jealous overtone. Ino was appalled for a second. Jealous? Her? Over Hoshi?

"I think I'd feel much safer if he were with us. You were defeated and poisoned twice and if it wasn't for him, you would probably be rotting somewhere."

She was questioning her skills as a ninja? She defeated the first assassin despite being poisoned. She damn well would have survived if Shino and Sasuke weren't ordered to retrieve her. As for the second time, well she was pregnant! She saved a lot of people that night and she wouldn't have rotted there because they had intended to capture her! The little bitch didn't know what the hell she was talking about. Her blossoming anger was held in check by her iron clad will.

"I'm going to ignore that for now." Ino hissed and spun to confront the shorter girl. "Only because you saved my daughter, but know this." She narrowed her eyes. "My gratitude can be short lived and if you question my competence as a ninja again, you'll regret it. Got it?"

Hoshi openly paled but then grew indigent. "Whatever you sat Yamanaka." She shrugged one of her small shoulders and left.

"Bitch." Ino muttered darkly, watching Hoshi get lost in the crowd of Leaf Village. The night seemed to grow colder and Ino shivered. She would show the little twit.

XOXO

The nigh before her mission Ino spent as much time as she could with Azami. Her dark haired baby girl would stare like she was in awe at Ino's face.

She cradled her in her arms and hummed a sweet little melody as Azami's eye began to grow heavy. Her hair was still a little damp from the bath Ino gave her before her feeding. The warm bundle finally grew limp and her little breaths filled the silent room. Ino continued to rock, just savoring the calmness Azami invoked in her. She didn't know is she could sleep. Her mind was totally wired, jumping from thought to thought. She mostly thought of Azami, wondering what she would miss when she was gone or how Azami would get along without her there.

"It'll just be for a little while." Ino whispered as she kissed the top of her daughter's head. "And I'll miss you everyday. Just wait for me okay? I'll come back to you I swear." Ino bit her lip and tucked Azami close to her as she laid on her bed.

Azami didn't wake up that night. It was the first time she slept the whole way through. When morning broke, Azami began to cry. Ino yawned and kicked her blankets off, stretching as she did so. "Well good morning to you too." She murmured and blinked in confusion as a bottle was held in front of her face, inches from her eyes.

"Sasuke? Did you just get in?" She ignored the thrilling sensation that rose in her as she gazed into his eyes and took the bottle.

"Yes."

Ino sat crossed-legged on her bed, placing a pillow on her lap and settling Azami in it. Azami's little persistent cries were quieted when her mouth settled over the nipple.

"I see from you perfect clothes that your mission went well?"

He smirked. "Obviously."

Ino mentally rolled her eyes. Obviously…arrogant punk. Azami was fed and she handed her to Sasuke so she could take a shower. Her things were already packed the night before and waited by the door, on the hallway table. In the kitchen, Ino was peeling an orange when someone knocked at her door. She shoved a juicy slice of orange in her mouth before going to see who it was.

"Morning! I came early to see if you were ready." Ino groaned. Hoshi was a morning person. Now Ino disliked her for a whole new reason.

"How did you find out where I lived?"

Hoshi grinned. "I have my sources. Have anything to drink?" Her huge bag hit the floor with a loud bang. Ino had stuffed another orange slice in her mouth so she couldn't tell the haughty girl to go away.

"Eewww! Tomato juice? You like that stuff?" She heard Hoshi in the kitchen.

"Who is here?" Sasuke came down stairs with Azami over his shoulder.

"Fan girl." She tore another slice of orange. "I'm meeting the Tazo clan leader and she's my guide."

He seemed to stiffen. "You're resuming your mission?"

Ino frowned. "It was going to happen someday." She felt like she had to defend herself for some reason.

"When were you going to tell me?" He demanded. Ino bristled at his tone.

"I don't need to tell you anything."

"If I hadn't come back, who would you have left Azami with?"

"My father."

"Does he know I'm back yet?" He asked slowly.

Ino grew suspicious. "No. Why?"

"Because I'm going with you."

Ino's eyes widened. "What? Why? You don't think I can go on my own? I'm just meeting with the clan leader then I'm coming back. You don't need to babysit me!" He was acting just like Hoshi, thinking that she couldn't handle herself. In all her years as a ninja she never failed a mission and the majority of them had been solo. So what if she was poisoned? She got over it, grew stronger and no one could see that.

"Don't be so proud."

"You're one to talk." She growled and stomped into the kitchen. Her pride was quivering and she felt like hitting something. Hoshi was standing by the refrigerator with a cup of apple juice. The girl had enough sense to keep her mouth shut.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sasuke rounded the corner. He shot Hoshi an irritated glare and she ducked out of the kitchen. Ino didn't answer. She didn't want to get into a heated argument when Hoshi was in the house. "Are you going to answer me?" He shot.

"Please. Let me do this myself. Don't you trust me?" She asked softly batting her eye lashes. He stared steadily at her and then conceded with a little snort.

"Fine. Do what you want."

Ino smiled and kissed him quickly on the cheek before leaving. The trip was all together unimportant. Nothing happened, no one followed them. By late evening they had arrived at the huge delicately engraved gates that led into the Tazo compound. Ino was taken back by the lush and luxurious view. The main house was huge. There had to be more than ten rooms to it. The courtyard held beautiful sculpted trees and exotic flowers lined the mosaic pathway. There were at least fifteen guards in the front.

Hoshi led the way up the polished wooden steps, to a beautiful crafted front door. She rang a little bell made of gold. The door groaned heavily as some well dressed servants opened it. As soon as Ino looked up her face paled. A painful lump of astonishment caught in her throat. She never in her life thought she would look into those baby blue eyes again.

"What are you doing here?" Ino managed to choke out.

"Ino? You know Lady Tazo?" Hoshi asked in surprise.

Ino got over her initial shock as much as she could and let resentment bubble throughout her chest. "If I had known you were a part of this family I never would have taken this mission." She brutally spat and put a hand to her hip.

"It's nice to see you too." Lady Tazo held out her hand to Ino but the blonde took a step back.

"Don't touch me." She hissed dangerously.

"Ino!" Hoshi scolded her and blushed as she turned to Lady Tazo. "I'm sorry cousin. I don't know why she is like this." She bowed low and shot a furious glare at Ino. But Ino didn't care. She would be damned if she allowed herself to bow to this woman.

"I know the reason. She and I have some unresolved history." Lady Tazo said to Hoshi not once taking her eyes from Ino.

"Unresolved history." Ino muttered and folded her arms. "Is that what you call abandoning your family?"

She took dark pleasure in watching Lady Tazo shift her eyes away from her in guilt. The offered hand was dropped.

"Abandoned…what is going on?" Hoshi looked from Ino to Lady Tazo in tense curiosity. There was a prolonged silence that followed.

"Ino is my daughter." Lady Tazo finally answered Hoshi. Just her saying that made Ino feel sick. She thought of Azami, sweet innocent Azami. She would never in her life ever think of leaving her because she loved her so much. Thick emotion welled and Ino forced herself to look away from Lady Tazo's intense gaze. She wouldn't show her weakness. She did sixteen years ago and the woman still left.

"Let's get this meeting over with." She bit out.

"Ino…" Lady Tazo began but she silenced her with a cold glare.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

Lady Tazo stared at her for a moment before moving aside. "Please come in."

The sooner she did this meeting, the sooner she could leave. Leave and throw up…


	16. A Night of Comfort

A Night of Comfort

Ino was uncharacteristically subdued since her return from the Tazo compound. Sakura patiently sat across from the blonde and watched her absently stir her tea as she gazed blankly out the little window next to their booth. The small restaurant was buzzing around the girls as they waited for their food.

It was kind of nerve wracking to watch Ino look totally lost. She had only seen her this upset one time and that was when she learned that Shikamaru and Choji were chosen to go after Sasuke when he had left the village. Like her, Ino couldn't eat and sat in mute restlessness on the village gates waiting for their return. But this time Sakura could tell it was something much bigger than that.

"You're ice is melting." Sakura commented.

"Mmm."

"You have something on your face."

"Mmm."

"The sky is green."

"Mmm."

Sakura sighed, rubbing her fingers across the rim of her glass cup of orange juice. She looked around the restaurant to find something that would snap Ino's attention but nothing came up. Was Sasuke having the same problem as her? She wanted to ask the Hokage what kind of mission Ino was sent on that could invoke such a disinterest but knew her mentor wouldn't say anything. And Sasuke and Neji would do the same if she tried to ask as well.

"Hey Sakura." Ino mumbled. Sakura perked up and waited. "Am I a forgettable person?"

Sakura raised her brows. "What?"

"She was so close but she never came to see me. She started a whole new life without looking back."

Sakura watched as tears gathered in Ino's glacier blue eyes but they weren't sad tears, they were angry ones that glittered in the restaurant lights. Her chest ached as the blonde's fist clenched. "Ino?"

"Now she claims a relationship with me because she needs something. Why the hell should I help her out?" Ino pounded the table roughly making Sakura jump in her seat. She didn't say anything to her as she left the restaurant.

Sakura sighed and slumped in the booth. She didn't know what to think and didn't want to pry. If Ino wanted to tell her she would have. She felt a little helpless.

"Eating by your self?" Sakura's grim little frown faded into a smile as she looked up.

"Care to join me?" She motioned to the seat across from her. He smiled and pulled his hands from his pockets. Instead of sitting in the empty place he slid next to her. Sakura's heartbeat sped up as he draped an arm around her shoulders.

"I like this place better." He leaned in close and nipped her earlobe. She shivered as goosebumps raced down her arm. "But I can think of a better place." He whispered.

Sakura grinned behind her hand, her earlier worries temporarily pushed back. "But what about the food?"

"Let's take it to go. We'll be hungry afterwards."

Sakura was up in an instant. "Well come on then!" She pushed him out of her way to call the waiter and make their order to-go.

XOXO

The orange sun began to set. She had been out there for two hours, restlessly battering the animated training dummy. He could tell she was venting. About what, he had no idea but he knew it had to do with her mission. Whatever was bothering her, she wouldn't tell him. Since living with her he found out that she was very independent and often kept her problems to herself. It kind of annoyed him that he couldn't penetrate her secrets but then again he was no different. They never opened up to one another…they weren't that close.

Sasuke left her alone and put Azami to bed. After a long shower he dressed in some night clothes. In the darkened room, Ino was on her bed knees to her chin, looking out the window. He found that she did that a lot. Her hair was down and fell around her shoulders. Her purple skirt rode up high on her thighs and matching halter had two buttons lose. He deliberately shuffled his feet.

"Finished?" She mumbled absently before unfolding herself and taking his towel draped over his arm. Sasuke's eyes followed her until she closed the bathroom door.

He wanted to remain passive and let her work out her problems herself but he had to admit that he didn't like her like this. Anger was alright, it was a way to express and resolve some of those negative feelings. However he could see that Ino was beginning to hold her feelings in and that was never good. You could never tell when they would explode and in their line of work, that could be hazardous. So when Ino came back in the darkened room with the towel wrapped tightly around her body with an indifferent look on her pale face, he grew even more irritated.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked coldly. Ino blinked in surprise.

"Excuse me?" She pulled some clothes out of her dresser.

"You heard me."

Ino scowled and sent him a testy glare. "Nothing I want to tell you." She said before stalking back into the bathroom.

For some unknown reason, that remark felt like a slap in the face. His annoyance turned to anger and he left the bed. As soon as he entered the bathroom he stopped short. She was seated on the counter, her head down in just her underwear and yellow night shirt.

"I don't like hating people." Her voice wavered as she lifted her head. Her eyes were swimming with angry tears and he felt a mild wave of killer intent emitting from her. "But when I saw her after all these years I finally realized how much I despised her. And now I have to help her? Why? Why did she have to come back into my life? She shattered our relationship so long ago and never even attempted to fix it! Now she claims me because I'm stuck finding those stupid scrolls!" She cried and furiously wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Who?" He softly asked. Ino sniffed and grabbed her pajama pants to wipe her face. He caught her hands and forcefully removed the old faded blue pants from her face. "Who?"

She hesitated, her hands falling to her lap. "My mother. Lady Tazo, the clan leader is my mother."

Ino looked so defeated and torn he did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He kissed her. She stiffened in surprise but Sasuke didn't pull back. He had no idea how to comfort someone with words. It astonished him to understand that he wanted to comfort her. He wanted to keep Ino acting like Ino. Bright, confident, bossy and untroubled, that's what he saw in her and that's what he continued to want to see in her. Of course he couldn't just come out and say it, no, that would be admitting to something Sasuke was still trying to deal with himself. And that was the fact that he was beginning to care for her. To want to be there for her was like admitting to a weakness. He knew that having a weakness would not benefit them at all.

So when he kissed her it was like telling her these things without saying a word. She would be confused like he was confused but as she began melting into his arms he understood that she too didn't really want to deal with the chaotic emotions dwelling within her. He knew it, knew the feelings budding between them because he could see it in her eyes when they were alone.

Her warm lips flittered across his own and she opened her mouth. Their tongues plundered and explored one another. Her arms slithered around his neck and he encompassed her waist, pulling her close to him. Ino's lush lips tore away from his as he lifted her from the bathroom counter. As soon as her feet touched the floor, both crossed their arms and lifted the bottoms of their shirts and tossed them aside. Ino's hair fell in damp strands around her face. Her lips were wet and swollen and the dark shadows of the bathroom pooled into her eyes. The faint moonlight from the bedroom softly glowed on her bare skin. He took a long stride and pulled her to him with one arm back around her waist and the his hand buried in her sweet smelling hair. He tilted her head back as his lips descended on hers once again, moving her backwards out of the bathroom and into the room.

Somehow Ino had spun them and he stumbled onto the bed, sprawled beneath her. Her knees straddled his narrow waist. Sasuke strained upwards pulling her flat against him. His lips kissed the corner of her mouth and he nipped her full bottom lip causing her to gasp in surprise. He took advantage of that and rolled on top of her. His mouth wandered down her chin, leaving a wet trail down her neck. He heard her breathing hitch as his roaming fingers glided over the soft mounds of her breasts and his thumb puckered her nipples. She arched her back as his tongue followed his fingers. Her warm flesh tasted clean and felt smooth and soft under his slow wandering mouth.

Ino's low moans were almost urgent but he couldn't quite bring himself to move any faster. He savored her taste, the feel of her hands in his hair and the sharpness of her nails on his shoulders as he moved his way back up her body. Her knees squeezed his hip bones and he rocked as she breathed his name. They quickly disposed of their remaining clothes and tossed them carelessly to the floor. Quickly he kneeled between her thighs and hooked his hands under her knees before he impaled her with one fluid movement. Sasuke suppressed a shiver of pleasure, his ears ringing with her cry. His back flexed and he grit his teeth as he slid out and then back in letting her adjust to him. His eyes unintentionally flashed red. He watched in unhidden fascination as he memorized her expressions. He learned quickly what pleased her and what didn't. Each time he sheathed himself he could feel her building into something that he worked for too. Her throaty cries made him work faster, dive deeper and harder until he made sure he imprinted himself on her. There was a certain kind of possessiveness that ensnared him every time she said his name and arched to meet him thrust for thrust. Just imagining her breathing someone else's name made him grip her thigh and ruthlessly press himself even deeper, faster, and harder until she griped the sheets under her hands to brace herself. Her glacier blue eyes were smoky sapphires, dark with primitive knowledge of his show of dominance.

The moonlight seemed to glow on her skin. It faintly reminded him of her in Fire Thistle, pale and desirable. Her golden spun hair was spread all around her flushed face. His eyes anticipated her release as did his body. She tightened painfully around him and he bit back a groan. She arched one last time with a choked scream of pleasure as he found his own release. He shuddered heavily against her, breathing and spilling himself inside. His hands landed on either side if her head to stop himself from completely crushing her as he collapsed.

Their harsh breathing mingled with one another. Ino raised her head slightly, hands running up his back and kissed him softly. Sasuke slid his hands under her neck and rolled her on top of him, still maintaining their connection. Ino rested comfortably on his chest, her nails delicately grazed his shoulders as she ran her lips over his mouth, coaching him to open. Their tongues lazily danced together, tangling and exploring in a slow deliberate way as they cooled their bodies and calmed their blood. Her swollen warm lips teased their way down his chin, chest, worked down his flat stomach. He watched tensely as her little pink tongue lapped his bellybutton. He thought she would stop there but when she scooted herself down further she tentatively grabbed him with both hands. He was interested now and watched her as she squeezed and ran her hands down his length. Then she looked up with a little smile and licked her lips. He hardened instantly at that coy show even before she opened her mouth. He gasped, eyes flashing red once more as her tongue licked and teased him. After a few torturous seconds he grew restless. Ino's mouth wasn't enough and her curious experimenting made him hunger for her again. He bolted up, surprising her for a second before she was dragged over his lap. She was on her knees and lifted herself. Sasuke grabbed her hips and slammed her back down into him. Ino threw back her head with a guttural groan. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist keeping their bodies close together. Ino slowly came out of her arch and slid her arms around his neck. He felt her sink her teeth into his shoulder as he finished what she had started in four hard thrusts.

Ino's breathless moans made him shiver unwillingly. Her hot mouth was close to his ear. "That was a great argument." She licked his lobe and kissed her way back to his mouth. He dropped back onto the bed taking her with him.

XOXO

She felt raw and he body still quivered with the aftermath. It was early in the morning and she had only slept for a few hours. Sasuke was on his side, his hand resting on her belly. It was kind of comforting to have him touching her. It was like he was making sure that she was there. With a soft sigh Ino sat up, her back against the headboard. She observed him sleep for a little while just watching his chest rise and fall. His smooth handsome face was soft. There was no cocky smirk adorning his lips that earlier had somehow quieted her bubbling anger.

Ino gently ran her hands through his soft black hair making sire she didn't wake him. "Sometimes I think you're the only one who understands." She quietly murmured. Still, one night of hot surprising sex couldn't erase all her problems. Ino slipped from her bed and grabbed her clothes from the floor. After dressing she left to Azami's room.

"Oh? You're awake?" She smiled down at her daughter. Azami gave her a little sweet smile and Ino reached in and picked her up. They started downstairs. She felt someone lurking just outside her door and she went to see. It didn't seem like a bad presence, actually when she saw it was Sakura she was a bit relived. She opened her mouth to call out but stopped herself.

Morning light had yet to chase away the remaining night shadows so even though she knew it was Sakura, she couldn't see her face, or that of the person her pink haired friend was passionately kissing. Ino tightened her hold on Azami as she locked her eyes on the sight. If Sakura just moved her head to the side, she could see who she was messing around with. But then again she didn't want to be that nosey—well she _did_ but without Sakura knowing. Ino bit her lip in silent contemplation gently rubbing Azami's back. With a sigh, she left back into the house. She would eventually find out who Sakura's lover was but right now she felt like it would be unfair for her to find out something personal about her friend without telling Sakura about her personal problems.

Back in the kitchen, Ino made Azami a bottle and then settled into the couch corner with her daughter cradled in her arms. After a while, Azami was back asleep and tucked in her crib. Ino hovered over her for a moment, a rush of different emotions running through her.

"You're not like her." Ino jumped at Sasuke's voice. Her hands tightened around the crib rails.

"How do you know that?" She quietly asked. "It took four years for her to leave."

"Did you ask her why she left?"

Ino impatiently sighed. "I didn't want to talk to her. Even if she had a good reason, she knew where I was and she never came to see me." Her voice was filled with bitterness and she let go of the railing as a way to calm herself. She turned to him. "Sasuke, your mom was taken from you. My mother left on her own."

He was silent, carelessly leaning against the threshold, arms folded. "I suppose I can understand your concerns."

Ino looked away. "I'm ending this mission soon. The Hokage gave me two days to prepare. The time seals are almost broken and some ANBU have located a band of men who claim to be Nanakas. If the information is accurate then I could get to them before the Yazuas do." Ino hesitated for a second. "The thing is…"

"Lady Tazo was asked to accompany you." He finished for her. Ino didn't know how he knew. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Two men from the Tazo clan are coming as well to protect her. They were recently promoted to Chunnin and from what Shikamaru told me, they barely passed. But…I don't think I can deal with them without getting my personal feeling involved." She paused again and took a deep breath. "Do you think you could join me in completing it?" He had to see that this was a big thing for her to ask.

"To keep you from harming her?" He mused. Ino's heartbeat sped up at his smirk. He was so sure of himself. It was a very appealing characteristic that she found hard to resist.

"That." She sauntered to him. "And to distract me from my burning hatred." She was millimeters from him and could actually feel his body heat through her thin yellow night shirt.

"Sure if I can do one thing." He said after a small pause.

Ino frowned. "What?"

"I want my old team to help out. Karin can track them down for us and the other two can make sure Lady Tazo and her guards return alive."

Like she cared about that! She wouldn't care if the woman got herself killed. Yet she understood why he said that. The Tazos were a very influential family that was close to the Feudal Lord and the Leaf Village had to maintain a positive relationship with them. "How much will this cost me?" She demanded.

He shrugged lazily. "What is more important? The money or getting the Tazos out of your life?" He softly shot.

Ino had to admit that he had a good point. She turned back to the crib. _She_ was part of the reason why she nodded in agreement. The Tazos would finally be out of her life and Azami would be safe. It would make sure that Lady Tazo would have no part in her family.

Ino moved past him and into the bedroom. It felt different in there for some reason. Maybe it was because the rumpled bed symbolized the progression of whatever relationship they were in.

"Taking a shower?" Ino grabbed a towel from her dresser.

"Uhuh."

"Hurry."

Ino looked over her shoulder letting a knowing smile grace her lips. "Do you want to save some water?"

He gave her his trademark smirk but she could see his eyes darken with renewed desire. "Why not? I'm always one to save the environment."

Ino laughed and flipped on the light. Sasuke shut the door behind them and they helped each other undress…

XOXO

AN: So how do you like your lemonade? Sweet? Or tangy? Me? Well I like it tangy and salty. To be truthful it's been a while since I squeezed some lemons. All my stories are rated M for a reason because I like to insert a scene or two in them. Actually in one of my Sailor Moon stories I wrote three lemons with three different couples all in one chapter so that one was pretty M rated.

Anyways sorry for the late update but this week was a pretty busy one. Hopefully I'll finish the next chapter by wed of next week, but you never know…so till next time kisses! _:MUH:_


	17. Are You Ready?

Are You Ready?

"If you keep looking back we'll be even slower." Ino snapped her attention back

"Sorry, it's just this is the first time one of us isn't there to watch her. I know my dad will be alright but I can't help but feel a little worried. I hope he remembers her appointment." She caught up to him, forcing herself to keep looking forward.

"She'll be fine. The faster we move the faster we return." Sasuke smoothly replied.

Ino grumbled but took a deep breath and nodded to herself. She hated it when he sounded so logical. Alright, get your head into the mission. We go met Sasuke's old team and then go to the Tazo compound to collect the woman. Ino forced herself not to scowl. She's just another client so treat her the same she coached herself. She had two days to prepare herself to face Lady Tazo and now that time was up and the thing that she needed to be worried about now was meeting Sasuke's team. She didn't know much about them, only what Sakura told her. He collected them from Orochimaru's labs. Not much to go on but enough to be very wary. She mentally checked her weapons and her hand patted her vest pocket where the map as safely tucked away.

A couple hours later Sasuke halted them, his eyes red. Ino looked around their surroundings in tense alertness. Sasuke tilted his head back as a sharp hawk's cry broke the silence. The bird circled twice before diving through the trees. Sasuke held out his hand and the wild bird landed and quickly dug its talons into his hand. Ino lowered her kunai. She gazed steadily at the bird as it cocked its head to one side, its amber eyes bright as it stared at her. Sasuke took something from his robes and held it out to the bird. It snapped at him moodily before taking the object and flew from his hand.

"Com on." They began again, this time much more slowly. The pair dropped from the trees to the forest floor and entered a small path that winded over the rough ground. Up ahead a tall red headed man waited patiently on a smooth round boulder next to a traveler's shrine.

"Jugo." Sasuke greeted him and stopped. Ino watched as Jugo stood and faced him.

"Am I the first?" His voice was low and deep, green eyes sort of soft and kind looking, but Ino was still cautious.

"This is Ino. We'll be helping her. Are you ready?" Jugo was fast and quickly bolted from his place, past Sasuke. His huge arms encircled her shoulders and squeezed hard, _poofing_ her into a log.

Ino sat pertly on a branch above them, legs carelessly swinging. "If you wanted a hug you could have asked." She called down to him. That little squeeze could have broken her back! She eyed him. Was that some kind of warning? A test of some sort?

"Satisfied?" Sasuke asked the hulking man.

"Keep cautious little girl." Jugo said darkly. Ino studied him a bit longer before nodding and jumping down.

"Of course."

"Let's go." Ino and Jugo stared at one another before she smiled. That seemed to throw him off guard but she just moved past him. Strange guy.

XOXO

Karin waited anxiously as the hawk dived and dropped the small carved fan in her hands. She could feel his chakra first as she started off. Strong, steady and a little tainted. She felt Jugo's also, wild, erratic and bubbling but it seemed a bit calmer than usual. Not even when the psycho was next to Sasuke did she ever feel his chakra so calm before. Her paced slowed as she felt the third person's chakra. It softly pulsed, steady, strong and even. She knew instinctively that it was a female. When Sasuke said that they would be helping one of his friends she had assumed it would be male. Sasuke had girl friends? She knew of the pink haired one but this girl didn't have the exact and deliberate chakra flow Karin sensed in the pink haired one.

A few minutes later she saw the group in the distance. Quickly she ran a hand down the smooth side of her hair and checked to see if her clothes were straight and perfect.

"Sasuke!" She waved and ran to hug him but before she could touch him his Chidori sizzled and cracked, slithering over his body to halt her. With a pout she dropped her arms. "That's such a mean greeting. I just wanted to show you how much I missed you."

"Are you ready?" He inquired softly and let his current drop.

Karin brightened. "Of course! I was ready the very day I received your message." She fought a wince. Okay that sounded pathetic. "Uhh since I had nothing better to do at the time." She reasoned cursing the blush that was climbing up her cheeks. She broke eye contact with him before she turned redder. Her eyes shifted to the right and that's when she saw the blonde girl dressed in purple. Her jealously sparked and she pushed her gasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Who are you?" Why did Sasuke's friend have to be so _pretty_? Now she would have to work even harder to get his attention!

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. And you are?" Damn! She even sounded pretty. Okay, you have to be nice since she's Sasuke's friend. If he sees you being nice to her he might begin to like you more. Yeah! That was a plan!

"I'm Karin." She held a hand out to her. Ino looked warily down at it before taking it. "I'm so happy that there is another girl here. You don't know how hard it was to be the only female. Guys are so messy! Especially that Suigetsu. Oh? Where is the creep?"

"He's next." Sasuke motioned them to follow. Karin and Ino fell behind the two men up front. Even if it she was just being nice to Ino to impress Sasuke, Karin found that she fell into an easy conversation with her. But she was still competition.

When Suigetsu finally joined them Karin's easy going attitude fled. He was so damn annoying! His hair was longer now, just below his shoulders and he pretty much wore the same kind of clothes he did a year ago.

"Well well, what do we have here? Sasuke did you bring her to play with me?" Karin felt Ino's chakra spike as the white haired man grinned. "She's so pretty. Why have you been keeping her all to yourself?" Suigetsu propped his sword in the ground and with deliberate slowness, walked to Ino with a predatory look in his blue eyes. The blonde didn't even flinch when Suigetsu took her hands into his and raised them to his mouth.

In a flash, Sasuke's sword was pressed into Suigetsu's back between his spinal vertebrae. "Enough. Let go." He ordered in a tone that Karin never heard before.

Suigetsu sighed and slowly let Ino's hands go. "Touchy."

"Are you ready?" Sasuke almost bit out as he removed his sword.

Suigetsu gave Ino a wolfish grin before turning to answer. "Sure am."

Karin could actually feel Sasuke and Suigetsu's energy spark in challenge. It had always been like that, a constant struggle for power and leadership between the two of them. But this time it felt different, it was a different kind of struggle and Ino was part of it now. But why? Karin wondered and looked at the blonde in question. Was there more than just friendship between Ino and Sasuke? No, Karin thought fervently. Now way, she was just a friend to him. Yet she couldn't help but wonder about that incident in Fire Thistle, about the girl Sasuke slept with.

She pictured the rumpled bed, remembered the smell of lilacs and wood mingled with sex, sweat and alcohol. The mystery girl's lingering chakra signature was too weak for her to trace so she couldn't compare it with Ino's. The thing she grew more worried about was the fact that if she imagined them together, she could actually see them clearly. Kissing, touching, sharing secrets, even smiling.

Sasuke sheathed his sword and grabbed Ino around the wrist. She heard Ino sigh softly as Sasuke pulled her aside. He was expressionless as usual, but she felt his spiritual chakra darken like an eclipse.

"Interesting isn't it Karin?" Suigetsu leaned on his sword as he watched the pair disappear from sight.

"What is?" She snapped back.

"You're right to be jealous. She's hot and you're not."

Karin hissed and socked him hard in the face. He went flying, hitting the ground with a loud thud. She knew she didn't hurt him but she felt satisfied when he gingerly touched his chin with a smug smile on his face.

"I wonder if she's the same girl out little Sasuke screwed in that old town. What do you think Jugo? Do you see the way he acted when I touched her?"

"Give me her blood and I'll know." The quiet red head said and remained where he was, crouching and stroking a dead flower next to him.

"That might be a little difficult. I don't know if Sasuke will let me get close to her." He stood up from the place where he landed.

"I'll get it for you just so I can prove she's not the one." Karin declared hotly and folded her arms. Still, there was a huge possibility that Ino was the one. Sasuke wouldn't call his old team to help if she wasn't important.

Karin couldn't tell what had transpired between the two when they came back. Both looked like nothing happened and while Suigetsu and Jugo didn't notice how close they hovered together, she did. She was always a keen observer, especially when it came to Sasuke. While no words passed between them there were a dozen silent messages exchanged as they made their way to their next destination.

Ino was a competent ninja, quick, graceful and alert. The few times her timing was off, Sasuke was always there to make sure she recovered. When Sasuke began to grow lax in his surroundings, Ino made sure she watched for him. When Suigetsu would get to close to Ino, Sasuke managed to squeeze between them making the annoying creep back off. They moved in sync, like a heartbeat. Karin didn't think they were aware they were even doing it and if they did then they didn't show it.

Maybe they moved so well together because they did a lot of missions together? She knew that ninjas from villages often worked in groups. Maybe that's why…Karin tried to logically think about it but she knew it was just a way to distract her from the dawning truth.

They were approaching a massive amount of chakra signatures. Karin instantly prepared herself for what ever might happen. She noticed that Ino began slowing and her spiritual chakra hiked into heavy loathing and jumpy nervousness. The huge gates opened as soon as they dropped to the ground.

An old man greeted them. "Lady Tazo awaits you." He bowed respectively and escorted them inside the impressive looking house. Everything she saw was richly decorated and elaborately arranged to show off the pricy items. They proceeded down the wide hallway into an airy room. There was an older woman there. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled up into an elegant bun and she was dressed in light traveling clothes that looked new. A small bag was packed and neatly placed by her small feet. Her baby blue eyes warmly twinkled when they landed on Ino.

"You're right on time. I expected nothing less from you." Her voice sounded like Ino's only older and shyer.

Ino for her part was pretty placid and didn't return the greeting. "Where are the others?"

Lady Tazo fluttered her hand. "I decided to go alone this time. Is that all right?"

Ino shrugged. "Are you ready? Let's get this over with."

Although Lady Tazo kept a smile on her face Karin could see her baby blues darken. "Of course." She picked up her bag and adjusted the straps to snugly hold on to her body.

XOXO

It was their chance to finally move. The three men each _henged_ into the images of the dead men at their feet and straightened their clothing.

No one from the hospital gave them a second look as they proceeded up the stairs to the Maternity Ward. The elder nurses greeted them warmly and asked if they needed help before they were knocked unconscious.

"Where is his office?" One of them asked. The leader pointed to a door and the group went in. The office was empty.

"Search the rooms. If you see the child, grab it." The leader spoke softly making sure to keep his voice low. They parted ways, opening doors and slamming them when the room was empty.

"Here!" One of the men's voice reached the leader and he hurried to it. The one who had called out had a kunai pressed to an older mans neck and waited for the others to join them. The restrained man was on his knees; his lip was split and bleeding.

"That's her father." They all turned to the somber figure in the doorway holding a fussy child. His green eyes iced over. "Took you long enough. Did anyone see you?" The three men muttered no." Good."

"Dr. Ito. What is going on?" The restrained man grunted as one of the men kicked him in the side to shut him up.

"Now now, we must make sure he survives. Report."

The short of the three men cleared his throat. "The Nanakas are already assembling at Mount Pretori. Our men have begun to surround them. The scouts have told us that Yamanaka and the Uchiha have left the Tazo compound with Lady Tazo herself last night."

"So the seals are almost broken if Lady Tazo has left the compound. She must really trust her daughter's skills to go without guards." Dr. Ito smiled down at the baby who was staring intently at his face.

"Daughter? What the hell are you talking about? Ah!" Inoichi's doubled over as he was kicked again. Dr. Ito was thoughtful for a moment and then sighed as he took a seat on one of the beds.

"Alright let me explain since I'm such a nice guy. Yumi Tazo? Remember her? Of course you do, she's the woman who left you sixteen years ago without a reason why. She was the only child of the clan leader at that time. Spoiled, pampered, mind numbingly innocent—did you ever wonder why that was? The girl ran away from home and met you, an unruly ninja, and got herself knocked up with Ino.

"The past always finds a way to catch up with you no matter how much time has gone by. The family feud that tore the Yazua family into three came back around and bit Yumi's father in the ass when someone from the Tazo clan accidentally found the summoning scrolls that were supposed to be lost. News like that spreads fast. My father Enri Yazua heard about it. At the time he was a delivery doctor here in Leaf Village and found out that Yumi was here and had given birth to Ino.

"You see the thing about the scrolls is, that only a _direct_ descendent of the man who killed his brother and sealed the scrolls could remove the seals and _that_ blood lives in the Tazos. In Yumi and Ino and now little Azami here." He snuggled the baby close to make his point. "My father knew that Yumi wouldn't need the scrolls because she had not developed her chakra coils to use the summons but Ino…little baby Ino who could be molded into a ninja could use them and if he had Ino, he had the summons. So he planned on kidnapping her but unfortunately he died before doing that but left it up to me and my brother to accomplish his goal." He sighed and reclined back a little.

"Somehow the twit Yumi found out about our plans and decided to leave the village in an attempt to hide Ino from us and pretended that she didn't even have a daughter."

"She left to…protect Ino?" Inoichi's eyes watered and he slowly hung his head.

"Yes. An interesting story huh? Well," He stood up. "Enough chit chat. Let's go now. You." He pointed to one of the men. "Grab her bag. We don't want out little bargaining chip to get hungry."

XOXO

"Is the tracking device in there?" Sakura tore her eyes from the window as the men left through the back gate.

"Yes Lady Tsunade." She whispered blankly.

"Don't worry Sakura. Dr. Ito will keep her safe."

Sakura bit her lip. "Where is the real Dr. Ito?"

"With Ibiki." She said with an evil smug smile on her glossy lips.

"How did you find out that Dr. Ito was Itomi Yazua?"

"There was still an inside person and Sasuke found him for me. It was his idea to let Azami be taken. He asked Neji to help him and to make sure Azami was safe."

"So Neji is in a henge acting like Dr. Ito?" Sakura frowned. "Does Ino or Inoichi know?"

Her mentor sucked her teeth and linked her fingers. "No. Personally I think that's a bad move on his part. Ino is going to have a fit when she finds out and there could be huge trust repercussions between the two. But Sasuke trusts Neji and I share in that as well. I don't think Neji will let Azami be harmed in anyway."

"Why do you say that?"

Her mentor smiled. "Neji is Azami's god father. I know! I was surprised as well when Sasuke and Ino informed me." She paused. "Sakura, do you want to fulfill your part?"

"My part?" Sakura frowned.

"I have a mission for you. I want you to follow Neji and the Yazuas to make double no, _triple_ sure that Azami is safe. Take Kiba with you. I'm sure you won't take that long to pack since you've practically moved in with him." There was a twinkle in her honey brown eyes.

Sakura's mouth dropped open in astonishment and a blush worked up from her neck. "What? How did you find out?"

The Hokage smiled. "Since coming back from Sand Village you two have been spending a lot of time together. I didn't think much about it until I saw you two together early one morning and you were wearing the same clothes you had on the night before."

Sakura cleared her throat and smoothed her hair down before making eye contact. "You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"Of course not. But I'm curious as to why you're keeping it a secret in the first place. Does he make you happy or are you still pining for Sasuke?"

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "I still care for Sasuke but I know that he and Ino are starting to really like one another and when I think about that…I feel happy for them. Kiba…he makes me happy to. When we first started our relationship it was more of a summer fling and when he left back here I thought that when I got back and faced him we could still be friends. But after I saw him, I knew that we could never go back to being just friends. It feels more special when just the two of us knows. It's exciting to keep our relationship a secret. One day we'll tell our friends."

The Hokage frowned. "Young people these days. I don't know what you guys think about. Are you being careful?"

"Careful?" Sakura looked clueless.

"Yes, careful. You know condoms, birth control, withdrawing before—"

"Lady Tsunade! I get it! Yes we're being careful. Jeeze!" Now she was sure she was crimson. Damn! She just admitted to her mentor that she and Kiba were on intimate terms.

"Good."

"I'm going to get ready." Sakura muttered and quickly walked to the door.

"Say hi to Kiba for me!" The Hokage called out to her. Sakura groaned. How embarrassing. I hope my parents don't find out. Who knows how my mom would react…she and Lady Tsunade were so much alike it was a scary thought…

XOXO

AN: If you see my many many many mistakes please forgive me, I only looked over it twice. Hopefully some questions will be answered in this chapter...so until next week! Kisses _:MUH:_


	18. Finished

Finished

The base of the mountain was like a barren wasteland. There were no trees that dotted the place, nor bushes, only dirt and misshapen rocks. Sasuke spotted well camouflaged tents perched in a small cluster by a chipped and scarred boulder. The faint orange glow of fire flickered like candlelight against the grey surface of the lone rocks that seemed a bit out of place.

Silently he crept back to the camp. Karin was in the center, her hands together and her eyes closed as she concentrated on the chakra signatures of the enemy camp. Little beads of sweat dotted her forehead and her mouth was turned downward.

Suigetsu was off to the side with a whetstone in one hand gently dragging it against his blade. He seemed content to just sharpen it and wait for Karin to finish her analysis. Jugo sat by the fire with his blanket pulled over his shoulders looking like he was off in another world. The firelight made his red hair even redder.

Sasuke's dark eyes shifted to where a small open tent stood against some brush. Lady Tazo was bundled under some blankets so he could only see the top of her head. Her blonde hair fell in a mess of platinum over her small embroidered pillow. He had to admit that he was somewhat impressed that she kept up so well. She wasn't a ninja but she had stamina and didn't complain once.

"There are twenty-seven men in the camp and thirty-two others surrounding it. Out of all the men, four have well developed chakra coils. I sense five other men approaching this area, two are ninja for sure and one has something small in his arms." Karin opened her ruby eyes with a frown. "It has a small life signature like that of a small animal or infant."

Sasuke forced the hitched breath to untangle itself in his throat. So his plan was in its second stage and Neji was fast approaching with Azami. He violently pushed away the guilty feeling that arose in him as he thought of Ino and Inoichi's unwilling parts in his plan. Even his old team didn't know but he wasn't too concerned about them.

"How far away are the five approaching people?"

"About a day or two. Plenty of time to prepare." Karin wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Do we wait until they all start killing each other?" Suigetsu paused from his sword sharpening.

"Let them pick each other off first and we'll take care of the ones remaining." Jugo spoke blankly still enthralled with the dancing flames.

"That seems like a plan. Less trouble for us." Karin readily agreed. "Where is Ino? Shouldn't she be here? This is her mission after all."

Suigetsu tossed his whetstone to the side and stood up. "I'll look for her." His aqua blue eyes shifted to Sasuke and one sharp tooth gleamed in the light as his lips turned upward. Sasuke forced his hand to relax, a rush of emotion filling his lungs and making him clench his jaw. He knew what Suigetsu was doing. What irked his was that he was goading him so easily. He couldn't help himself even though he tried.

"Leave her." He made his voice fill with malice and warning. Suigetsu looked to the side where Sasuke knew Ino was. He could sense her beyond the trees by a small pond.

_Did you bring her to play with me?_

"Fine. If you insist." Suigetsu sat back down and ran his thumb across the sharpened side of his sword.

"I'll get her." Karin volunteered and Sasuke skewered her with ice cold eyes.

"Did you hear what I told Suigetsu?"

A blush worked up her cheeks. "But she should be informed of the plan."

"Who do you think came up with the plan in the first place? You? Jugo?"

Despite them going their separate ways, he was still the leader and no one questioned the leader. He would keep Ino away from them for the time being. Although he trusted his old team with his life, he didn't trust them with Ino's.

He left them and went in search of the blonde himself. It didn't take long for him to find her. She sat alone on a rotted tree trunk with her knees to her chin. In one hand she had a small picture. He knew who was on it because he had one in his pouch of her as well.

"Come back. We need to rest before we start out tomorrow." He didn't mean for it to sound like a command but somehow it ended up that way.

"In a bit. Did you set up the tents?" She mumbled, not taking her eyes off the picture.

"Lady Tazo set up the tents." He saw her stiffen in surprise.

"Really?"

He ambled to the log and stood behind her. "You should ask her about the map and why they want it."

Ino sighed and let her hand drop to her side. "Why can't you?" She almost whined. Sasuke's mouth twitched.

"Don't be childish. Where is your courage?"

"Courage." Ino muttered. "Whatever. I'll ask her tomorrow." They sat in silence for a little while before he spoke.

"Are you ready to finish this?"

"Of course. The scrolls are just in my grasp and then I can go back to Leaf Village and send _her_ back."

"Then perhaps we should get some rest?" He raised a cocky brow. Ino sighed, a suspicious looking smile pulling at her lips.

"But I'm not tired." She gazed at him through her long dark lashes. The air all around him seemed to grow warm. It wasn't that he didn't know what she was alluding to that made him frown. He wanted to see how far she was willing to go to get her way.

"Do you want to spar?" He offered a bit innocently. The comment took her off guard and he silently snorted making sure to keep his smirk in check.

"Spar?" She unfolded herself from the log and softly tucked Azami's picture in a flat pocket on her jonin vest. "Okay. Want to do it on the pond? If we don't control our chakra then one of us might fall into the frigid water."

It was his turn to be taken back. "Alright." He managed to cover his surprise smoothly. Ino offered a smile and turned from him. Before she reached the shallow water of the pond she turned back and looked at him over her shoulder.

"To be fair, you can't use you _Sharingan_." She stretched her arms above her head and arched her back. The curved silhouette was definitely enticing because he remembered when she arched like that before.

"I wasn't planning to." He murmured and shook such thoughts from his mind. Her appeal was certainly a deadly weapon that could take anyone's breath away. He was fairly sure that she knew that as well.

As he stepped onto the pond and balanced his chakra against the water he wondered if she ever had to use her sex appeal on a mission. Of course there were _those_ kinds of missions. The ones where the kunoichi had to get their enemy when they were at their most vulnerable of times. Just thinking about Ino seducing someone bothered him a bit and he didn't like that distraction.

_BAM_! He touched his stinging side in dawning surprise. He didn't even see that one coming. He was so lost in his unpleasant thoughts that Ino landed a painful and rather _basic_ blow on his person.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you going easy on me?" She accused angrily. The water rippled under her feet as she left her defensive stance and put a hand on her hip.

"I was just testing to find out your strengths. You leg combos are somewhat impressive." He managed to say after he recovered.

"Somewhat impressive?" Her glacier blue eyes narrowed.

"That's what I said." He didn't move when she charged full speed at him with a kunai in both hands. He countered easily with his own kunai that he slipped from his robe sleeves. Their faces were separated but their sharp weapons.

"Are they somewhat impressive when they're wrapped tightly around your waist?" She purred with a knowing light shining in her eyes. Her boldness and sultry gaze made him falter for a second. He felt her warm breath flutter across his face. It made him think about her lips open in a silent scream of pleasure.

"That's when they're the most impressive." He countered and pushed her back. She did a string of quick, graceful flips to gain some distance. She landed in a low crouch. Her hair covered one of her eyes as she stared steadily at him. He took off, his feet splashing against the surface of the pond. They met in a clash of metal. One arm swiped at him but he moved the left side of his body to avoid the attack and then ducked and spun as she cut the air where his head once was. She did a somersault away from him and then back flipped to safety as he threw a shuriken. Even without his _Sharingan_ he could see her attack pattern. Punch swing, sliding kick, leg swing, dodge. She was pretty fast at picking up the knowledge of his analysis because her movement began to grow random. He was pleased and maybe a little…proud?

XOXO

"He's so cool." Karin sighed dreamily as she, Jugo and Suigetsu watched Sasuke and Ino spar on the pond. Ino twisted in the air and landed lightly on the surface of the water like a falling leaf and Sasuke went on the offensive as she tried to recover from her jump. The spar was a quick one and in was filled with a playful air.

"She's good. If she moved like that in a fight, I wonder what she moves like in bed."

Karin shot Suigetsu a disgusted glare. "Shut up you pervert! Is that all you think of?"

He flashed a grin. "Karin do you want me to think of you the way I'm thinking about Ino? Do you feel left out?"

She hissed. "In your dreams Shark Boy!"

"Quiet! They'll hear us." Jugo said.

The sparring pair's feet slapped across the surface of the chilly water as they collided in a swirl of blue chakra, lighting the surrounding forest like a flash of lightning. The trees shifted and Karin's hair fluttered as the chakra release washed over them. Her eyes didn't move from the still pair. Her heart hammered hard in her chest, her breath slowed as Ino tilted her head back and Sasuke lowered his.

The world seemed to spin around the sight as they kissed on the water. Karin was unable to maintain her chakra cloak and when it snapped she knew that they had to leave before their spying was known by Sasuke and Ino. They made their retreat…

XOXO

Every inch of her body was over sensitized and she couldn't help the little moans that escaped her mouth as his hands brushed against her naked flesh. The cold night air didn't pierce the bubble of passionate heat that they created. Her skin felt flushed, her thighs trembled around Sasuke's hips. The mild chakra exhaustion for her only made their love making slow as they lazily brought each other carefree pleasure. In the back of her mind, Ino wondered when she considered this lovemaking. Sasuke was making her rethink his place in her heart.

She was always cautious of love because of what happened to her father and Sakura. When she was little she remembered that, despite him always smiling and acting cheerful, late at night when her father thought she was asleep she would see him drinking and crying. It always hurt her to see the silent tears roll down his cheeks and watch his hands shake as he brought his glass to his trembling mouth. She never wanted to cry like that. Ever. She never wanted to let someone take so much from her and make her weak like her father. Because of that she made sure she was the one to break it off first if she was ever in a relationship. Of course she never separated herself from the male population, she was a girl after all and she enjoyed boys.

With Sakura, the heartbreak she witnessed when Sasuke left was hard to see as well. Her friend didn't eat or sleep properly for a couple of weeks. Ino never doubted that at that time, Sakura _did_ love him and felt abandoned. Now, Ino was with the same man that hurt her friend and she found it a bit ironic. Even though Sasuke promised that he wouldn't leave she always kept a wary, tense fear deep inside.

How long had it been since she felt unsure of herself? How long did her feelings of self preservation and dependency begin to battle? Why did she feel empty every time she was alone now? When did all her willpower begin to shake when he looked at her? Why must her body respond so readily to his touch? Why did she let it progress into physical intimacy? She found herself becoming addicted to his hands and lips more and more. Every time he looked at her, her heart would race and desire bloomed. She felt content just to have him nearby. Ughhh…how could she have fallen for a man that she had yet to fully trust? Was it like…love? Lust?

She didn't know. She had never been in love before and never knew the true power of lust before Fire Thistle. For now, Ino settled for this kind of caring. The kind expressed without words and without pondering thoughts.

They left back to the camp late that night when everyone was asleep. The shared tent was cozy and filled with warm body heat as they settled for the night. Ino's mind was racing through various thoughts. Mostly on the mission, Lady Tazo, Azami and Sasuke.

"Are you asleep?" Sasuke's soft prodding voice broke through her turbulent thoughts. He thought she was asleep? She shivered unwillingly and he settled even closer to her, pulling the blankets over she bare shoulders. His hard body pressed against her back and he settled an arm over her waist to share his body heat. Ino didn't know why she remained quiet.

"Tomorrow…tomorrow you'll see…I'm sorry."

Sorry? For what? What was going to happen tomorrow that would make him apologize to her? She suddenly felt uneasy and scared. She wanted to ask him what he meant, why he said it but the words never left her mouth…

XOXO

A day and a half of traveling took them close to the small chain of nameless mountains that came from Mount Pretori. The cold winds tore at their winter clothes and faces. It whistled throughout the mountains, fluttered the camouflaged tents. The Nanaka men were assembled around a large grey tent that was pitched perfectly in the center of the camp. Sasuke squinted his eyes and saw that each man was armed with dangerous looking weapons and wore quality armor but other than that, there weren't much of them.

"Karin?"

"The five men who were traveling have met up with the party surrounding the camp. They will make their move soon enough." Karin's loud voice was a bit subdued and she didn't even look at Sasuke as she spoke. He wondered what was up with her and wondered why Suigetsu was giving he and Ino strange looks.

"Lady Tazo, tell me why they want this?" Ino withdrew the map from her vest pocket. Lady Tazo's baby blue eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" She gasped.

"It was given to me when I left to Grass Country. There are two dots on here. What is in Bird Country?" Ino looked a bit nonchalant.

Lady Tazo frowned and tentatively walked closer to Ino. "They wrote directions on it. What idiots, they must have been extremely desperate." Her eyes narrowed and her mouth thinned.

"What do you mean? Explain."

Everyone waited for her to start. "This is a special piece of parchment that can bypass the seal on the scrolls. You see, only a direct descendent of the brother who sealed them can remove the seal or sign the summoning contract. But there is a way around it by means of this paper. It can merge with the contract and after that, anyone can sign it."

Sasuke was surprised. The Yazuas actually gave up their only means of signing the contract in order to kill Ino. That man, Mori Fuun must have been a moron to draw a map on the parchment. Maybe the Nanakas were after it and he thought it would be safe with Ino as she journeyed to Grass Country and once she was killed, they could just retrieve it. Both parties totally underestimated her.

"That's why huh?" Ino muttered and frowned a little, no doubt thinking about what he was just thinking. He witnessed her face darken.

"It's time. Let's go and see." Sasuke instructed the party and they made their way up a rocky mountain side to get a better look. Karin halted him with a hand on his shoulder.

"There are three more approaching. Two ninja and another small life form." She said in a low voice.

"You know who it is right?"

Karin closed her eyes. "One of them in the girl with pink hair." She opened her eyes and paused as she dropped her hand. "What kind of plan do you have Sasuke?"

Karin was always good at reading his intentions as well as others. It was annoying at times. "Just do as I say." He muttered and left to catch up with the others.

XOXO

When it came to battle, Ino always adjusted well with whomever she was partnered with. It's what she had leaned in school and put to use in her career and adjusting to Sasuke's team was just as easy. She sat her bag down at her feet and withdrew a small looking-glass to watch the events unfold before her eyes.

The Nanakas and Yazuas came together as predicted like two dark clouds clashing together in a stormy sky. Battle cries and ringing metal seemed like the music of Mount Pretori. The poison wielding Nanakas seemed like they would be the victors until another wave of overpowering Yazuas came charging from the crooked crevices.

The large tent in the center was raided seconds after the last of the Nanakas were dealt with. The leader of the fallen clan was dragged out and tied up with coarse rope. From her perch, Ino saw that the man was not very old like she expected. He was in his late twenties with wavy blonde hair and tanned skin. His mossy green eyes glittered with arrogant pride and anger. One of the Yazuas, who looked to be trained in the ninja arts, had a slim water dragon by his side as he stood before the captured man. Ino knew the Nanaka leader would die and despite the little sad feeling that sparkled in her, she stood where she was. This was not part of her fight.

Another Yazua left inside the tent and came out with two red and gold scrolls. Ino's glacier blue eyes instinctively landed in the small objects. Such small this to cause so much trouble she thought for a moment.

"Ino, you can't let the Yazuas sign it and you can't let the seal break on its own. If you do, both contracts will be lost."

Ino gave her an irritated glance. "I don't care if they're lost." She muttered.

"Ino, they are family treasures! If they are lost then you fail your mission right?" Lady Tazo bit back making Ino bristle silently. "You have to sign them. It's the only way they can be safe. There haven't been any ninjas in the Tazo family because of the scrolls. If you sign the contracts then we can put another seal on them, a stronger one."

Ino exhaled loudly. "They _have_ to be signed by me? Why? Why do I have to sign them?"

"I know you don't want to admit it, but you are part of the Tazo clan and the only ninja to come from it in almost a hundred years. You are the only one worthy to have them and once you've signed then, then neither the Yazua nor Nanakas can sign them for another ten years. By then, the scrolls will be safely vaulted away." Lady Tazo reasoned with rising desperation in her voice.

She wanted to ignore the plea, wanted to let the Yazuas sign them, but her mission morals smothered most of her negative emotions. Besides, they were old powerful summons that could make her career even greater.

"Let's go." Ino finally whispered and the party quickly left the looking spot, descending on the stale battle grounds.

"Earth Release: Mountain Spear!" Ino's hands were drawn together in the last sign, rat. The ground beneath her feet vibrated gently as three sharp grey spears protruded around her in a triangle. She sent one flying at the weakened water dragon, another at its maker and the last one at the man who was charging her from behind. When they fell, her fingers were moving once more as she gathered more chakra for her next jutsu.

"Earth Release: Aftershock!" Ino's chakra laced its way through the ground, upsetting the bland looking rock terrain. Some Yazuas fell to their knees and Jugo took care of them with his huge monstrous arm.

All around her, chaos ranged but she never let the man who had the scrolls out of her sights. Lucky for her, he was just an ordinary man so he wasn't very fast. Her eyes zeroed in on him and she let loose a barrage of shuriken into his back. He stumbled and took a few more steps before falling to the ground. Quickly she scooped the scrolls in her arms and darted to the side just as a willowy javelin was hurled at her.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball!" She barely managed to dodge that attack as well. The orange and red ball exploded into sparks as it hit the ground leaving a sizable black mark on the rocks. So they had some ninjas in their party? She nimbly tied the scrolls to her skirt and shot through some hand signs.

"Earth Release: Sinking Earth!" He was sucked down into the ground with a strangled sound of surprise. Her breathing became a bit layered as she felt her charka slowly deplete. But there was still enough for her to go on, she just hoped that no one needed healing.

"Fire Style: Diving Cardinals!" This time all ten birds found a target and six men dropped their charge to put out the fire on their clothes.

She needed to get away for a second, just need enough time to open the scrolls and sign them. Like on cue, Sasuke appeared.

"Hurry."

Ino squashed the warm feeling that made her want to smile at him. This was not the time to start feeling all girly. She unrolled the first one. There was just one other name on it, _Misarabi Yazua_. Even his blood still looked red despite the amount of time that had passed since he signed the contract. Ino hesitated for a second before closing her eyes tightly and biting her pointer finger. For some reason, her skin tightened into goosebumps when she finished writing her name on the first summons. She was just about to unroll the other when a booming voice echoed from the mountain top.

"Ino Yamanaka! Think hard before you decide to sign the other!" Ino's head whipped around. It was Doctor Ito and he had something in his arms. "Ah! I got your attention did I?" He began unwrapping the pink bundle of whatever he had in his arms. Another man dressed in all black stepped beside him with a tall lanky man kneeling at his feet.

Her heart pounded fiercely in her chest, in her throat. Her dad was the man tied at the man's feet. Dried blood caked one side of his head and his clothes were dirty and torn. With growing horror, she moved her eyes slowly to Doctor Ito. Her mouth had gone dry and the unsigned scroll dropped from her limp fingers. No…no not her…no.

"You had been gone for so long that your little princess began to miss you." Doctor Ito exclaimed. He motioned to the man on the side of him and her father was yanked to his feet with a kunai poised at his throat. "He was just an extra bonus."

No words came from her trembling lips as her panicked eyes moved from her father to Azami. Her insides quivered, tears were threatening but she told her self to stay calm. Huh, easier said than done when they had two of the most important people at their mercy.

"What do you want?" She managed to call out without too much quiver in her voice. Doctor Ito smiled.

"What do you think?" His green eyes landed on the scroll at her feet and Ino picked it up. "A fair trade. No tricks." He turned to Sasuke's old team who had come to see what was going on. "Put down your weapons." He ordered.

"Like hell I will!" Suigetsu sneered at him.

"Put them down!" Ino screamed at him. Suigetsu was taken off guard.

"No way bitch!"

"Suigetsu!" Sasuke ordered angrily. Suigetsu glowered mightily at them both before letting his sword drop to the ground. Jugo's arm transformed back to normal and Karin dropped the kunai in her hand. Three other men came from the mountain with long notes in their hands.

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked as they approached. Doctor Ito shrugged.

"They're temporary paralysis notes. They're going to put them on your friends to make sure that they don't make a move while we exchange precious items."

"Sasuke?" Karin asked in a little voice as the men came closer and closer.

"Let them." He told her gruffly.

"But—"

"Trust me."

"Its not you that I don't trust." She said softly, sadly.

"This is a load of shit! Sasuke you asshole!" Suigetsu ranted. Jugo was silent. The three were made to kneel. The notes were placed on them. Ino didn't look, just kept her eyes trained on her family. Doctor Ino and his other henchman slowly made their way down the mountain. When they reached flat land her father was cut loose and Azami was given to him. He clutched her close to him when he was pushed forward.

"The scroll and the map." Doctor Ito instructed. Ino's hand tightened on the scroll and her other hand dove into her vest to get the map.

Her father and Azami were being escorted by the henchman. When they got close enough for the exchange, it was done very carefully. Her father and Azami were in her hands now and the henchman was backing up slowly with the red scroll and map.

"See. That was easy. No more blood shed and we both get what we wanted." Doctor Ino took the scroll from the man. "Uncle! Brother! You can start killing them now!" He yelled and he and the henchman began running from the scene with the scroll tucked safely in his robes. At the same time two other men descended from the mountains. Ino knew instinctively that they were Kuro and Tama but she had no time to stay where she was. She violently yanked her father by his shirt and pushed him behind the tattered remains of a tent.

"Dual Piercing Fang!" Ino turned so fast that she swore she got whiplash. Twin spirals charged through the three men who were about to strike Sasuke's team. Kiba and Akamaru slid to a halt on all fours with a fierce snarl on their faces. Sakura joined and slipped her hands in some fingerless gloves before turning to her. She slammed her hands, palm down, on the ground causing a strip of ground to lift like a bunched carpet. The earth wave halted in front of her, giving her and her father much needed cover. She silently applauded Sakura and then turned back to her father.

"Go to the forest to the south of this encampment. Lady Tazo is there." She didn't wait for him to respond. As she turned back and ran around the manmade hill, she saw Doctor Ito fall behind the henchman. He passed Kuro and Tama. Once there was a good twenty feet between the Yazua pair, Ino saw the good doctor unsheathe a few kunai and throw them at the retreating henchman. He let out a cry of surprise and turned to Kuro and Tama who had come to a halt once the man had fallen.

Right before her eyes, Doctor Ito turned into Neji Hyuga. The whistling cold wind blew harshly across her face. It was the only sound that moved across the landscape. Her heated glare broke from the stoic Hyuga to the elusive men in the center of the circle. The blonde narrowed her eyes at them. Anger and panic began to mix with her chakra and she fed into it letting her chakra churn and manipulate the targets' mind.

Yellow, pink and white daisy petals fluttered from her hands magically and encircled the pair. They didn't move…she didn't let them. Her genjustu was strong and powerful enough to keep them in place. Only their terrified eyes followed the flower petals as they grew and multiplied. She could smell the tangy perfume of them as they mingled with the cold mountain air and twirled faster and closer to the pair of immobile men. One by one, each petal stuck itself to them and soon they were completely carpeted from head to toe.

"Back up." Sasuke ordered everyone and she felt them all move away. Far away because the flower petals weren't petals at all, no, they were very sensitive explosive notes.

"You two were the hardest men to track down in all my years as a ninja but the easiest ones to take down." She slowly backed away and raised her hand. With just the slightest flick of her finger the notes exploded and her mission was finally over…

XOXO

AN: FINALLY! I know I know this chapter is way way way overdue. Honestly, I don't know why it came out so late since I had it written out. It's just typing it on the computer that had me procrastinating. Uhhh…lets see, I think I have about three more chapters to write until this story is finished. Sasuke's plan seemed to work but wait until Ino finds out about it…. _:evil smile:_

Anyways, I hope that school and work are going well for everyone! Drop a review…kisses _:muh:_


	19. Eri the Summons

Eri the Summons

Suigetsu's voice was grinding on her nerves the whole way through the forest. She was exhausted and the annoying man just wouldn't shut up!

"The mighty Uchiha is a daddy now! Tell me Sasuke, do you change her diaper and give her sweet little butterfly kisses before she takes a nappy? Ha ha ha haa, I can actually picture you doing that!"

"Hey dude! Shut the hell up!" Kiba growled at him.

Suigetsu gave a quirky smile. "I don't understand barking."

Akamaru gave a menacing growl but Kiba put a claming hand on the dog's big head. It was very mature of Kiba to not concern himself with Suigetsu's juvenile jabs. Perhaps Suigetsu realized that as well because he didn't say another word.

Karin and Jugo hadn't said anything since they found out. Of course they were still in a state of shock. Ino caught them a few times staring at Azami. Jugo, in mute wonder like a tame giant that was seeing a child for the first time and Karin with a wistful look in her face. Ino read longing in her eyes but Karin would quickly hide it when she realized she was looking at her.

Lady Tazo and her father sure looked chummy. Ino didn't see the reunion, but by the time she and the others joined them, her father's bleeding injuries all had neat bandages on them. Ino didn't understand why they were so cozy, but when they stopped for camp, she would find out.

The place they finally settled in for the evening was close to a foggy waterfall. They set up their camp a couple hundred feet away so the sound of the falling water wasn't so loud and they could be better prepared if unwanted company showed up.

When the tents were set up and a fire was started, Ino, Azami, Sakura and Inoichi left to a secluded grove of lush buses considering they were in the winter season.

Sakura had to forcefully restrain Inoichi to heal his wounds because the stubborn man refused to sit obediently. He was grumbling that he was fine but Ino knew otherwise.

"Dad." Ino growled in annoyance and gave him a warning look. His defensive hands dropped to his lap and Sakura gave Ino a grateful smile.

The blonde leaned back on the trunk of a tree and Azami reclined with her. The baby seemed tired but she didn't cry or fuss, only rubbed her eyes with her little fists. Ino stroked her soft black hair with gentle fingers as she rocked side to side to lull her to sleep.

A couple hours later her father hesitantly spoke. "Ino, I have something to tell you about your mother." He folded his arms as Sakura finished healing the cut on his temple.

Ino scowled. "Lady Tazo." She corrected forcefully.

Inoichi deeply sighed. "I understand your resentment. I felt the same way about her until I found out the truth."

Something in his tone made Ino's heart beat rapidly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's like this…" He began, relaxing into his story while Sakura finished up. When his story was complete, Ino didn't know what to think. A profound silence fell over the party of four. Azami had fallen asleep, Sakura was packing up her medical bag and her father was tentatively putting his shirt back on.

"Ino?"

"Give me time dad." Ino said, not looking at him.

"Of course. Sakura, thank you." He headed back to the camp, leaving the girls alone.

"What is going through your mind?" Sakura settled next to her.

"A lot of things." Ino murmured. Sakura smiled and pushed her pink shoulder length hair behind her ear. She leaned back on the trunk as well.

"I can imagine. It'll take some time, but you have some to spare." Sakura was wise not to pressure Ino into anything and kept her words short and comforting. They had been friends for so long that Ino knew all the things Sakura was probably thinking right now. But the blonde wasn't willing to examine her feelings concerning her mother just now.

"So you and Kiba huh? I have to say I'm pretty surprised." She nudged Sakura's arm. Sakura blushed and brought her knees up to her chest.

"He's a great person."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Ino teased. Sakura gave a little laugh.

"Of course. One of these days."

"When did it happen?"

Sakura sighed. "When I was in Wind Country. He was making a delivery to Gaara. At first it was just to get my mind off of you and Sasuke, but the more time we spent together, the more I realized how fun he was and how cute he was." She gave another sight, a dreamy one. "He's so funny, but on those rare times when he gets serious, his eyes and voice change." She rubbed her arms. "It gives me chills. Good chills."

Ino giggled a bit girlishly but it had been so long since she and Sakura had any type of girl talk that she didn't care. Her woman's intuition heard the underlining tone and she felt even more happy and warm.

"You love him?" She softly asked.

Sakura looked thoughtful before she gave a little slow nod. "I think so." She finally admitted without a trace of bashfulness.

Ino smiled back. "You're one of the lucky ones. I feel a bit jealous."

Sakura's sparking jade eyes widened a little. "Why? You seem happy enough."

Ino gave a noncommittal hum as she absently stroked Azami's hair.

"Hey! Come on! The food is ready and dog boy wont let us eat until everyone is here!  
Karin called out to them. Ino was relived that her and Sakura's little conversation was interrupted.

"Let's go." She struggled up.

"You didn't answer me." Sakura touched her shoulder. "Are you happy with Sasuke?"

Ah, damn, Ino knew she couldn't get away from that question so quickly. "Most of the time I am." She admitted in all truthfulness.

"And the rest of the time?" Sakura prodded as they began walking back to the camp.

Ino broke eyes contact as she busied herself by arranging Azami over her shoulder. "Can you be happy with someone you don't completely trust?"

Sakura was silent. "Maybe, but I don't think that's the answer you want."

Ino smiled a bit ruefully. "I can be happy living like this for a little while, but eventually I'll want more."

Sakura's jade eyes were studying her a bit intently, searchingly. "And you think Sasuke won't give it to you?"

Ino gave Sakura a look. "It's Sasuke. What do you think?" She resisted rolling her eyes.

Sakura shook her head in agreement and looked forward. "When it comes to him, I have no idea what to think. When he was younger it was hard to read him, but now, it's really impossible." That wasn't even half of it, Ino thought.

"You see where my problem lies then?"

Sakura shrugged. "A little."

"A little what?" Sasuke met them as they entered the camp. The girls exchanged looks.

"It's a little colder than yesterday evening." Ino supplied easily when she saw Sakura was at a loss of words.

"Hey Sakura! I made you a dish!" Kiba yelled from the vibrant campfire. Sakura beamed and left Ino's side to join him. They cuddled together and Ino shook her head. She was really jealous…

XOXO

Her fingers ached and itched. Her brain seemed frozen every time she tried to concentrate. The dry soft dirt under her hands made her want to plunge them in a vat of hand lotion but she refused to give up just yet. Something was bothering her, making her fail at her training.

An annoyed poke between her eyes made Ino come out of her jumbled thoughts. "You're not concentrating. What is going on in that empty head of yours?"

Ino sent Sasuke a glare and slapped his hands away from her face. "Nothing." She grumbled.

"Obviously." He muttered and stood up from his crouch. Ino didn't answer, knowing that if she did, she would only fall into his petty trap. Sometimes Ino wondered if the male species ever grew out of their boyish antics. She let out a sight and wiped the dirt from her palms as she stood as well.

"You're not using enough chakra and when you finally manage to, your output isn't constant. You need to hold the chakra output until the creature is summoned." Sasuke instructed. Ino stopped herself from childishly mimicking his preaching tone and rubber her cheeks with her hands. It was so cold! Why did he insist they practice on such a bone chilling day?

"Alright, let's try it again." There was no use in bitching. Besides, she knew she could do it, she just needed to clear her mind and focus. Taking a deep breath she out her left hand over her right hand, steadily building her chakra.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Her voice was louder and stronger. She struck the ground forcefully. Ancient characters sprouted from her palm in an X formation before spreading into a circle. She felt a little frightened because so much of her chakra was being drained from her coils but she didn't stop. The blue chakra finally snapped and thick white mystical smoke knocked her to her butt. When the smoke cleared, Ino was speechless to say the least.

"The all great summons that three clans were nearly extinguished for…is a little mouse?" She never heard Sasuke sound so astonished and disgusted.

The little black mouse stood on its hind legs to sniff the air. Its beady little eyes shifted from Sasuke's overbearing figure to her and its pink little nose twitched from side to side.

Sasuke crouched down, resting his wrists on his knees. His dark eyes peered at the little thing with unhidden contempt. "There is nothing great about this little mouse." He bit his finger, drawing a little blood. "Summoning Jutsu!" From his summon circle a large white snake hissed from the smoke.

"Sasuke!" Ino cried in alarm as the snake's eyes as the snake's eyes zeroed in on the mouse with hungry hiss. She tried to move fast to get the mouse but the snake was quicker and its mouth clamped over the astonished mouse. Ino didn't know what to do. While she disliked mice herself, she could helplessly watch as the black critter was devoured right in front of her eyes. But before she could run interference the big white snake violently shuddered before it dropped like a limp noodle on the cold ground.

Ino watched in fascination as the mouse escaped from the jaws of the dead snake. Even thought it was just a mouse, Ino swore it was scowling at the snake before it turned its attention to Sasuke. For his part, Sasuke looked somewhat astonished as well.

"I can't believe you just sent one of your disgusting snakes on a helpless little mouse!" Ino fumed and tentatively held out her hand to the glowering little fireball. The mouse shook out its fur before turning to her hand and crawling into her warm fingers.

Sasuke snorted with a careless shrug. "Not like the snake did much."

"That's not the point." Ino shot at him, covering the mouse with her other hand.

"I just wanted to see what would happen. Quit bitching."

Ino's mouth dropped open. "So you were going to kill it just to see?"

"If it means getting results, yes." He looked straight into her eyes when he answered.

Ino stilled, an uncomfortable feeling prickling her nerves. One that she had never felt of him in all the time they were together. _Fear_.

She was reminded of the reason he left the village in the first place. Of the person he abandoned them for and lived with for almost three years. She tried not to stare, tried to calm her thoughts but his emotionless eyes didn't leave her face.

"What?" He was irritated by the staring contest seconds later.

Ino bit her lip to gain some emotional control back. "Nothing." She managed to say in a soft voice that cloaked her true feelings. He left back to the house, leaving her alone. A shaky sigh escaped her cold lips and she looked down at her hands to see the black mouse's head poke through her fingers. She raised the creature to eyes level.

"It's just my exhaustion that made me afraid of him a second ago right? He didn't really remind me of Orochimaru just now. Right?"

The mouse's little body was warming her hands. She blankly watched as the first petals of snow beginning to fall from the clouds. One snowflake caught her attention and she watched it flutter down and land next to the dead snake on the ground.

"He just left it there." She absently murmured to no one in particular. And he summoned it when it was so cold. Didn't he know that snakes could die in such weather? The little mouse struggled free from her fingers and fell to the ground. Ino gasped and kneeled down in concern. A question arose in her mind, one that came out of nowhere.

_You feel compassion for this creature at your feet?_

Ino looked at the dead snake. "Its life was carelessly used to sate his curiosity."

_Should such a small life be given back?_

"Like that could happen." Ino sighed and tilted her head back to let the falling snow melt on her lips and closed eyes. There was a little squeak and Ino glanced down. The little mouse touched the nose of the snake and right before her eyes, the glossy eyes of the white snake sparkled back to life and it lifted its head. It looked just as astounded as Ino felt. The mouse turned back to Ino and she held out her hand to let it crawl back into her hand. Now this was getting interesting.

"Did you bring it back to life?"

_It was never dead._

"But—how?"

_It would be too complicated to explain to a human._

Ino peered critically at the mouse. "Are you reading my mind?"

_Usually I can, but you mind has so many locked doors, I am too lazy so I stopped trying to getting past them after you second question. You have strong defenses._

It made Ino feel better and her shoulders relaxed. The white snake curled in and then disappeared with a soft 'poof'. Ino decided not to tell Sasuke what had happened concerning the mouse and snake, she was still trying to get over her early fears and didn't want to see him right now. Instead, she continued her training alone. Much to her surprise, the next summons was just as disappointing as the first. It was a white mouse.

"Powerful summons my ass. What can a couple of mice do?" She scowled down at the pair, unable to contain her frustration.

_If you don't need us, we're going to explore. It's been so long since we've been summoned we have a lot of catching up to do. _

Ino couldn't tell what mouse spoke to her. "Hey! Get back here!" She cried as they both ran away and disappeared from sight. "Damn." She contemplated going in search for them, but the wind began to blow and she didn't care for cold weather. She stomped back in the house. It was a lot warmer once she was in the kitchen and she slipped off her shoes and shrugged out of her blue jacket.

Low voices drifted to her as she made her way to the living room archway just beyond the island counter. She could only see Sasuke's black pants from her place.

"She recovered from her cold." Sasuke said.

"And Inoichi? I tired to keep him as safe but there was only so much I could do." Neji was here?

"He's fine. Everything went fine. The whole plan worked just how I wanted it to."

"Except Azami ended up sick." Neji countered.

Sasuke's silence was his response. Ino pressed herself against the wall, next to the archway to avoid being seen. Plan? Her mind froze onto that word and rang with Sasuke's indifferent tone. WhY was Neji asking about her father? It had to be about when he was disguised as Doctor Ito…Sasuke knew? All along?

"There was always going to be a touch of danger." Ino put her fingers to her mouth to keep her harsh breathing from being heard. Two faces swam through her mind as she thought of the mission. Her father, bruised and broken with his blonde hair matted with blood. She remembered the way he took Azami in his arms as he limped away to safety. It wasn't until Sakura had healed him, that she learned the true extent of his injuries.

_The whole plan worked just how I wanted it to…_

Azami's little face swam into her head next. Her cheeks flushed with a fever, her runny little nose and raw throat. She had cried so much that she had lost her voice. That whole week, Ino wasn't able to sleep. Sasuke had returned to mission so he was rarely home. The only time she ever got any rest was when Choji, Shikamaru or Sakura came by. But she could only ask for favors for a short time and she didn't want them to resent her for taking their time off.

"…ever going to tell her?" Neji's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Probably not."

Ino clenched her jaw tightly and felt angry tears run down her cheeks. She was upset, but a bit baffled as to why she was crying. A wave of killer intent oozed from her. She felt both men stiffen in surprise and acquired ninja awareness as she rounded the corner of the arch.

"Plan? My family was just a part of your plan?" Her voice was controlled but no one was fooled.

"Ino—" Neji began.

"Shut up! You went along with it?" Sasuke was one thing, but not Neji. For some reason it hurt her more knowing that Neji, her trusted and good friend went along with Sasuke's plan.

"It was the only way to—"

"Only way?! Using your own child as bait? Using my father? Because of you he suffered two broken ribs and a fractured ankle and Azami was sick for a whole week! _They_ served the price of you plan, a plan they didn't even volunteer for!" At the end of her statement both Sasuke and Neji were blown back by a thick black, fridge wave of smoke. They both hit the wall with a resounding _thunk_ before sliding down to the floor. Sasuke had a hand to his head and Neji was groaning as he picked himself up from the floor.

She was too angry to really care what had just happened; only satisfied that her point was punctuated so vividly. A rush of unknown power surrounded her like she was caught in fog. It felt warm on her skin like steam from a hot spring. The black smoke lingered around Sasuke and Neji like one of Shikamaru's shadow manipulation jutsus.

Faint mewing drifted down the stairs and Ino glowered one last time at the two men before turning to the stairs. The inky blackness that surrounded her slithered back and came together into a solid pillar of darkness. Then the fog started rolling down as if it were a melting candle. A pale feminine face looked down at her with very familiar black eyes. Her lips were pink and she had a sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of her little nose. Long wavy black hair fell perfectly down her back reaching her slender waist. She was dressed in rich robes of black with delicate white stitching on the front of her robe lapels and long, wide sleeves that overwhelmed her pale hands.

"Little mouse?"

The summons smiled. "Eri." She corrected. Ino lingered for just a second before she moved past her and went to see Azami.

Azami's big dark eyes were wide and her eye lashes were wet with tears. Her soft black hair was in two little buns tied with red ribbons. Ino leaned into the crib and gathered her in her arms, humming softly to sooth her whimpering. Ino couldn't help but feel more angry, more disappointed and more frightened in what "could have" happened to her daughter or her father.

New tears pricked her eyes as she held Azami close. Eri joined her in the room like a phantom, gliding in front of her with a concerned look on her face. Evening light was dimming, barely shining through Azami's nursery curtains. The shadows in the room grew longer, thicker and they seemed to gravitate toward Eri.

"Ino!" Sasuke threw open the door followed closely by Neji. "You're overreacting!"

"Overreacting!" Ino shrieked, frightening Azami because she jumped in her arms before starting to cry. He started toward them but Eri raised her arm and a wave of the mysterious black fog snaked out and halted him, grabbing him by the throat and shoving him against the wall. Neji activated his _Byakugan_ and then went to aide Sasuke but another arm of foggy darkness split from the arm that held Sasuke. Neji was slammed against the wall next to him.

"That—was the only flaw in the—ahh—plan!" Sasuke choked out. "If we had done it your—way then the mission would have gone on longer!"

"That is not a good enough excuse for putting my family in deliberate danger!" Ino began to sob. They both betrayed her trust, she thought watching them fight for breath.

"It was a mistake!" Neji sounded winded.

"You're right. I made a mistake as well." Ino clutched Azami close to her. "By ever trusting either one of you." She whispered bitterly, surrendering to Eri's surrounding darkness.

"You have both known loss but I think you have forgotten the pain and sadness of it all. So I think I might just have to refresh your memory." Eri's voice was mesmerizing and before everything went black, Ino saw Sasuke and Neji being released followed by a heavy _thunk_…

XOXO

AN: Yesss! This one is finally down and typed on the computer! Writing this chapter really beats studying for Philosophy:)…anyways I thought that there would only be two more chapters after this one but I'm not sure that's is going to be the case…lol…I think this will go up to 22 or 23 chapters. Anyways thank you for all the great review…I cherish each and every one who has reviewed or added this story to their favorite or alert list…be dears and drop more reviews! Love you all lots and lots kisses _:MUH:_

Oh! Another thing, have any of you watched _Fated to Love_ _You_ on mysoju or watchdrama? It's such a great show! I just finished watching it and I highly recommend it…


	20. Ari the Summons

Ari the Summons

A mission prompting never seemed so mundane in her life before. But just looking at his expressionless eyes and the way he lazily stood had Sakura wondering what was going on in Sasuke's mind. He was alone, dressed in black ninja pants and a dark blue shirt, much like the one he wore when he was younger. As the Hokage's voice droned on and on, Sakura searched his face for _something _that would give away what he was feeling or thinking.

It had been four months since Ino and Azami had left the village. There was no word from the blonde since that night when Naruto had came to her apartment and to her what went down. The moment she heard of it she wanted to kill Sasuke and Neji as well. She fumed and ranted for a couple of weeks. Even now she couldn't say she was completely over her outrage.

The mission outline was given to him and he turned to leave. "Wait." Lady Tsunade halted him when he reached the door to her office. "Doctor Ito was released." At that Sakura noticed him stiffen. "The Feudal Lord felt that it was in Fire County's best interest to release him since he is the last in line to be leader of his clan. Even though their actions toward Ino were inapprehensible, both the Nanaka and Yazua Clans are still very close with River Country's Feudal Lord and if they were completely wiped out, then a war could brew between the Fire and River Countries."

Tsunade paused and Sakura critically watched him as he turned around. He only said one thing. "When?"

Sakura wanted to smile just then because all her negative and confusing thoughts fled from her mind. They were teammates long enough for her to know when he was going to do something. This was what he needed for him to seek Ino out. An excuse because he was still a pretty prideful and arrogant person in the end. His ego was hurt when she left, she knew.

"Two days ago." Sakura kept her face in check as Sasuke turned his eyes to her to gauge her expression.

"I just thought you should know." Lady Tsunade went on, bring his attention back to her. "I sent some ANBU to search an--"

"I'll go myself." He interrupted.

"You already have a mission." Tsunade shot back.

"I'll be quick." He said a bit smugly and left the office. Sakura let out the breath she had been holding and gave a measured sideways look to her mentor.

"Two days ago? He was just released this morning."

The Hokage smiled and laced her fingers together. "Then he'll get to her faster won't he?"

XOXO

Sasuke was just about to leave the house when a little white blur caught the corner of his eye. He quickly slipped out a shuriken star and threw it at the mouse, halting it in place. It let out a startled squeak before turning to him. He knew from just looking at it, that the mouse was not an ordinary house mouse. He assumed that it was the other summons.

"What do you want?" He asked in a bored monotone. The mouse warily looked at the shuriken star then back to him before turning and changing into his tall human form.

"I can see why my sister dislikes you." He said. The summons wore white and silver robes that were as rich at the other summons. His pale face was narrowed and he had big silver eyes that matched perfectly with his long, straight snow white hair. The only color on his face was his pink lips.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, not about to repeat himself when the summons waved his hand. "I heard you the first time. You get annoyed so easily don't you?"

"I don't have time for this." Sasuke muttered and picked up his bag. The cold spring air hit him in the face and he slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Do you know where to look? Because I do." The summons called out to him. That caught his attention and he turned back around. In truth, he had no idea where to look.

XOXO

Fire Thistle seemed a lot different than when she first came here. The little town had a lot of people in it. The little inns and wooden buildings looked small, but once you got inside, they were rather large because most of the town was underground. She never really had the time to explore the place since it was only a pit stop on her way back to Leaf Village.

Sunlight warmed her welcoming cheeks and she turned her head up with a little smile. The cold mountain wind played with her hair and brought delicious scents to her nose. It wasn't the bustling city like Leaf, but Fire Thistle had its own spirit. The small streets were always crowded during the day, and empty at night because the people would gather in the warmth of the underground. Ino liked this place, but it didn't compare to her home in Leaf Village.

She missed her home, and missed her friends and all the people she had ever met. She wanted to see her dad again and talk with Choji and Shikamaru. But it was all denied to her because of stupid Sasuke and stupid Neji. Ino scowled as she began to walk to the small vegetable stand with Azami on her hip.

"We have a great produce this week Miss. Would you care for some nice plump tomatoes?" The friends sells lady offered them with a smooth gesture. Ino's lips thinned even more.

"No thank you. I hate tomatoes. Give me a bag of potatoes and some cabbage." She dropped her money in the worn wooden bowl and left with a little huff in her step. She seethed with anger still, at both Sasuke and Neji. Eri had to take her away before she could exact her revenge. She stomped up the stairs and opened the door with a little too much force. She didn't care that the door banged against the wall and left a dent. She gently sat Azami down and placed the groceries on the small heavy table in her little kitchen.

At ten months, Azami was already walking. Her little feet took her to places she shouldn't go, but it gave her independence and an abundance of curiosity.

Ino slid into a kitchen chair and watched her daughter tip over her bucket of toys. She plopped herself in the middle and began putting them in her mouth. It would keep her busy for a while, but Ino made sure that Azami could always see her because the kid would start crying if she was alone. Ino disliked the feeling that gave her and knew it was because Azami still wasn't very comfortable in their apartment. Sometimes Ino saw that she would look from corner to corner, trying to find someone that wasn't there.

Sasuke had always been in Azami's life since the day she was born. They were pretty close. The thought had Ino sighing heavily. Damn it all, if she didn't find herself missing him as well. One moment she would be ranting and damning him to hell and back, the next, she was hating the dull ache in her chest when she thought about her empty bed and Azami's aloneness issues. Of course she was still upset. It would be a very long time before she could probably forgive Neji and Sasuke. Yet the thing with their plan was just one on the issues. A major one was that they had no faith in her ninja abilities and had to keep her in the dark about the plan in the first place.

Yes, she asked for Sasuke's help, but only as back up. And another thing, Sasuke and Neji knew who Doctor Ito was! Why couldn't they tell her? Did they think she couldn't handle herself or protect her own child? It was so frustrating she wanted to cry! She was a jonin for gods sake! She graduated at the top of her class, was taught by one of the greatest kunoichi of all times, had a flawless record in all her missions, solo or otherwise, and they still looked down on her like she had just graduated or was some helpless damsel in distress! Ino Yamanaka was a force to be reckoned with! Damn Sasuke and Neji!

"Such loud thoughts you have." Ino turned so fast the room spun a little. Eri was sitting on the small couch with a hand to her head.

"The more I think about it, the more I want to pound their pretty boy faces in." She snarled and stood up to unpack her groceries. She needed to calm down, even she could feel a sheer trace of killer intent in the room and she didn't want to scare Azami.

"Yes, I gathered." Eri said dryly and shifted her position on the couch to watch Ino put away the food. " Actually, I don't think you will have to wait long to get your chance."

Ino stopped what she was doing and tightened her hand around the potato she was holding. Her heart leapt to her throat. It tool a lot of control to place the potato nicely in the basket before she smashed it into mush. "They're coming?" She shakily asked, a horde of different emotions running throughout.

"Well, one is. The Uchiha and he's not the only one." Eri supplied freely as she stood.

"What do you mean?"

"Another it out for your blood. He has great strength."

Ino frowned as her mind raced through her enemies. "Who?"

"My brother tells me he is called Ito. His heart is filled with vengeance and blood lust and he knows where you are."

Ino's eyebrows shot up. "Doctor Ito huh? How does he know where I am?"

"I suspect my brother might have told him." Eri shrugged gently. "He knows you have been antsy, holed up in this place for so long. To be honest, I am a bit surprised that it had taken the Uchiha so long to come for you."

Ino scowled. "His pride is overbearing. He's always been like that, ever since I've known him."

"I see. Pride can be a great enemy, but it could be a great ally as well. I suppose it goes both ways for the Uchiha. If it makes you feel any better, when he knew that Ito was coming for you, he didn't hesitate to leave."

Ino couldn't help the happy blush that stole up her cheeks. He cared enough. Her heart did little pitter patters in her chest. When Ino realized what she was doing, she shook herself free from those giddy emotions.

"How far away are they?"

"About half of day. You should prepare."

Ino didn't think she could wait, but she rubbed her hands together in anticipation. Twelve hours, she needed to review everything she learned in four months from Eri. Her eyes wandered to Azami who looked like she was ready to crash for her afternoon nap.

"Ari, my brother, is coming as well. We will both assist you. Our power will be even greater when we are together. Ito will be a powerful foe, but if you use us right, he will be dead in a few short hours."

Ino lifted Azami in her arms and smoothed back her soft black hair. "We'll go home soon sweetheart. Just a little longer okay?" She kissed her daughters forehead and left to the other room to lay her down.

XOXO

Night fell on the forests on Fire Country like a thick blanket. Sasuke moved a little better in the night and speed up his progress. He couldn't believe the irony. All this time, they had been where it all started. Fire Thistle.

…_she only woke up once to tell me what she had named your daughter… __Azami. I looked it up, Azami is a purple flower that grows on thistles. She told me you would know why she named her that…_

He never much thought of Azami's name, but he now knew the meaning of it. Just the thought of seeing her little face again made him move faster, made him more determined then ever to get to Fire Thistle. He knew Doctor Ito wasn't that far in front of him, but he seemed like he was a lot closer to him than just a couple of hours. Damn Hokage, lying to him about the time. It didn't matter though. He was almost there. He recognized the familiar scenery and could smell fire from chimneys up ahead.

He broke though a clearing and was immediately attacked by a dark hand of power. He dodged it, backing away a little to see where it was coming from. He twisted and turned and flew into the air, instantly regretting the decisions because he was helpless now. When you were in the air, there was nothing to hold on to, you were vulnerable. He swore at himself for his impatience. The dark hand was coming from the bottom of the clearing. Down below, he saw her, the little mouse in her human form with stone cold eyes keeping close watch on his movements.

Sasuke's eyes flashed red and he managed to make it back to the safety of the trees. When he looked back down, the girl was gone. He scanned his surroundings critically and saw some movement to his left. It was Doctor Ito. Quickly he circled the trees around the clearing and then suddenly, out of nowhere a flash of very bright light blinded him and warm hands were on his chest. They pushed him hard into a tree. Something course and heavy trapped his arms to the side. He could hear the heavy whistling of two kunai swing around him and then stick into the bark. Immediately he began working the ropes, blinking the dancing black dots out of his swimming vision.

"Don't think so boy." He saw a figure floating in front of him. It was the white mouse in his human form. "I gave you a great view of the battle arena and we only need two contestants. You are not one of them. You are just a spectator and to make sure you stay put I brought one of these beauties. Ta da!"

Sasuke saw some strange sort of note. It was purple and the characters were elegant black slashes on the paper. He had never seen one like it in his life.

"It's a rare kind of note made by a rare kind of ninja. It paralyzes a person while slowly draining the chakra out of them. Don't worry, it won't kill you. When the note sucks out enough chakra it will turn to ash and release. It will take a while so just get comfortable." He licked it and tactfully put it on Sasuke's forehead like he was hanging a picture on the wall.

"Why are you doing this?" He could feel the note taking effect as soon as the words left his mouth. The man shrugged.

"Eh, big sisters. What can you do? She asked me to make sure you were here but didn't interfere. She said she would "deal"with you later." He quoted the word with his fingers and gave an exaggerated shiver. "Ooh gives me the chills just thinking about what she has planned for you. Anywhoo, enjoy the little fight! Gotta go!" He winked one of his silver eyes and left in a cloud of white light.

All he could do was watch for now…"

XOXO

Twilight was just a few minutes away. Ino made sure she packed everything before she left her room. In the living room, the tv was on low and an old woman was curled up in the corner of the couch as Azami slept on the other side, cuddled in a red blanket.

"How long will you be gone?" The old woman asked in a warm, grandmotherly voice. Ino smiled back a little smile.

"I don't know. Hopefully no long." She murmured back, making sure her voice was low enough as to not wake up Azami.

"Alright. Safe night." Ino gave a little bow before she left to where Eri was calling her. It took fifteen minutes to get to the clearing. When she got there, Eri and Ari were in their human forms standing next to one another. Ino looked around for any trace of Doctor Ito or Sasuke.

"Just in time!" She didn't mean to jump when she heard that familiar voice. Doctor Ito came crashing down with an immense chakra trail. She could feel how erratically the chakra felt as it came in rolls off of him. A little lump of trepidation settled in her throat when she saw how wild his green eyes were. Even in the darkness they had a certain inhuman brightness to them and she could see that his pupils were dilated. She slid her feet into defensive position.

"What have you done to yourself?" She asked him. He gave a chilling laugh.

"Everything and anything Yamanaka. You and you family killed off _my _whole family. What used to be a mighty clan in reduced to nothing now and your death will not begin to compensate…_cousin_."

Ino narrowed her eyes. "If you die, there _will _be nothing left of your clan. The Hokage had to release you because you were the last. Why are you throwing away your life?"

"Throwing it away? Like someone like you could ever kill me little girl! Spoiled, pampered flower princesses are nothing but a nuisance!" He charged with amazing speed that Ino had to concentrate really hard to avoid his attacks. He had scrolls and scrolls that summoned weapons, but luckily she had enough practice with Tenten to really be any match. She would never be as good as the weapon mistress and was pretty sure no one could ever be a s good as her. But summons like that took blood and a lot of chakra so she had to dodge the best she could. He chakra levels were off the chart, but it was taxing on his body as well.

One after another he slid his bloody fingers across the back characters. Various different weapons careened off of the paper and spun in mild accuracy at her. She dodged them, a few cutting close to her and tearing her clothes. She ricocheted off a tree, slamming her fist into his shocked face before sliding and scraping her knee to get her bearings. Her wrist stung and her fingers felt like she just hit a brick wall.

Ino quickly looked up at the night sky. It had to be time now, but at the rate he was coming after her, she wouldn't be able to get away long enough to use one of the summons. Her window was closing and when it closed, she could never use the summons power to the fullest. Huh, so much for getting the battle done quickly she thought before jumping back a few steps to get away from the sloppy punches he threw at her.

"Bitch! I had enough of this!" He roared and threw his hands up in the air. "Fire Style: Careening King of Lions!" A massive fire cloud blew from his hands into a lion the size of a building. Its massive paws swiped at her, leaving a large crater where she once stood. Its angry red eyes followed her. She dodges its tail and another swipe.

Its movements were slow, a lot slower than Doctor Ito and Ino knew it was time. Her fingers moved though the necessary seals. One down, another to go. She could feel the power collect around her She was spinning back, into a tree. It knocked her breath away, and she slid down and closed her eyes…

XOXO

The air around him changed. He could see it change as well. Sasuke watched as two pillars of white and black shifted into a disbelieving shape. They combined into one huge dragon with black wings and black stripes across its white slender body. It was a little larger than the fire lion and with a single swipe of its claws, the lion was slapped back. It crashed into the trees, catching them on fire. Its shook its flaming mane and got back up, letting out an angry roar before charging at the dragon. The dragon's head fell back and then a bright ball of white flames shot from its fanged mouth and hit the lion in the face, instantly destroying it.

His eyes wandered to Ino. She still had a ram seal held in trembling hands. The summons must use a lot of her chakra. That was why she didn't use any jutsus at the beginning because she wanted to save everything she had. Seemed like a waste if she could only use the summons' full power once. But he had to handed to her. She didn't look worse for wear. The few missions they went on, he never saw her do things on her own. There was always someone to help her whether she asked for it or not so he assumed that there was a limit to what she could do. He realized that he had underestimated her just as the Nanakas and Yazuas did. It was an uncomfortable feeling, knowing he was just like those lowlifes.

"Shit!' Ino cursed and released the seal, bracing herself on the tree. The black and white dragon withered away into nothing.

"Earth Release: Green Fanged Bear!" The leaves shifted and the ground rumbled. The dark grassy ground lifted, forming two ears. The rest of the body lifted as it finished pulling itself from the earth. It was just as big and threatening as the fire lion and a little more powerful.

"Ino!" The white summons cried in alarm. Ino's fingers flew fast and his _Sharingan _memorized the seals. The white summons turned into a white bear, half the size of the green bear.

"Backwards! Do it backwards!" The summons hastily said and raced to the green bear to give Ino some time. Ino's hands flew, but in her panic she didn't do it right He wished he could talk and tell her, but the note was still working and all he could do was watch.

The white bear was tossed to the side and the large green bear caught her around the throat and tossed her through two trees. They made loud cracks that echoed throughout he night. The green bear's attention was on the white bear and Sasuke saw that Doctor Ito was advancing on her. He pulled out a jagged looking knife from one of his scrolls and charged. Ino's eyes widened and she ducked out of the way, rolling to the side. A shadow clone was created just in time. He saw her move behind the trees, around the clearing allowing herself to form the seals one again. The black summons transformed into a black bear and charged after the green earth bear. Loud snapping and growles tore through the night.

Doctor Ito stood silently in the middle of the clearing. His head turned to the side. In the shadows, he saw Ino's slender shadow crouch behind some overgrown bushes and decayed leaves that caught on the rocks of the forest. Even though he couldn't see what seals she was making, he saw the results of it. Two shadow clones popped out and headed in opposite directions to draw Doctor Ito's attention to them rather than her.

The Doctor was no ninja, but Sasuke was surprised by how much he knew about ninja jutsus. The lion and the bear were b-rank jutsus and he had created them with ease. His taijutsus were sloppy and brutish and so were his instincts because he went after the shadow clones.

The three bears were still at it, but he could see chunks of earth strewn about the clearing so the white and black summons were faring well. As Doctor Ino dealt with the shadow clones, Ino stepped from the dark shadows in to the moonlit clearing with only one thing in her hand. She waited until her clones poofed away and Doctor Ito turned to her before she threw the kunai. It hit him dead in the chest. The Doctor looked dumfounded a little before he brushed it off like it was a measly speck of lint.

He laughed. "That's it?" Ino didn't say anything. Just stood still with no trace of emotion on her pale face. Doctor Ito let his green bear be claimed by the earth and the white and black bears turned back into their human forms and stood beside her. They looked a little ragged but still held their perfect arrogant postures.

"Fire Style: Red Eyed Pyroflies!" The space behind him looked like it was bleeding and hundreds of little pyroflies swarmed towards her. Ino stayed in place, her fingers were the only things that moved. The black summons turned to a black wolf and opened her snout, letting out a loud howl, blasting the pryoflies back and instantly destroying them.

"Earth Release: Sinking Tidal Wave!" His hands slammed to the floor, picking up the forest floor behind Ino and rolling it toward Doctor Ito. Ino's fingers moved and the white summons turned into a large orge with a big potbelly. He placed himself behind her and punched and scattered the rising land mass leaving Ino unharmed. She didn't make one move to counter, only made her summons shape shift and destroy all of Doctor Ito's jutsus.

By the time his fifth jutsu was destroyed, Doctor Ito was breathing hard and he looked pale and shaken. His hands moved together one last time but Ino stopped him.

"This is your last chance to save your life. If you use anymore chakra, you will die."

Doctor Ito wheezed and coughed. "What did you do to me?"

Ino stepped slowly to him with her summons hovering close by, warily keeping an eye on her. "A gift from my dad." She pulled out a bottle. "Ninja's Wolfbane. Every time you use jutsus, it drains chakra from your body until there is nothing left."

Sasuke thought about the seal on his head. It dawned on him as to why he had never seen one like it before.

…_it's a rare kind of note made by a rare kind of ninja…_

She was certainly surprising. He never thought Ino knew the chemistry behind notes let alone how to create one at all. There was a certain kind of admiration he felt for her now.

The doctor hesitated and wiped some sweat off if his forehead. "There is no reason for me to live now. Everyone is gone." Doctor Ito coughed again. Ino put a hand to her hip and frowned at him.

"You're still here. Why can't you start over?" She sounded annoyed now. "Don't be a pathetic whiner. Oh boohoo, my evil uncle and evil brother are dead. Oh boohoo half of my clan is gone. Jeeze dude, get over it!"

"Shut up! You don't know--"

"No you shut up! You were a respected doctor before your brother and uncle pulled you into this mess. I did some research on you after learning who you were. I know how much it hurt when you mother died, but she had a lot of hopes for you. She was happy that you weren't following in your father's footsteps and trying to get the stupid scrolls."

"Hey!" The white summons protested. Ino ignored him.

"You didn't want power. You wanted to bring new life into this world." She said gently. Why was she showing him such compassion when he was trying to kill her? Sasuke wondered.

Doctor Ino had tears in his eyes. "They said if we got the scrolls, I could bring my mother back to life."

"We cannot do such a thing. Death is a gate that no creature can open." The black summons said softly.

"Your mother was suffering so much. Don't you think she's happy right now where she is?" Ino asked. "Do you think she's happy about what you are doing right now? I didn't kill your clan. Your brother and uncle's stupid greed did. You have a chance to correct their mistakes and get back the life you wanted before they pressed their desires on you." Ino sighed. "Just don't cone back to Fire Country or I will really have to kill you." She added before turning away.

"But--"

"Eri?" The black summons nodded one and placed a hand on Doctor Ito's shoulder. They were gone in a blink of any eye and she returned just as fast.

"What about pretty boy up there?" The white summons asked using his thumb to point in Sasuke's direction. Ino looked up and said something back that he couldn't hear and it was too dark for him to read her lips.

The white summons floated up and cut the ropes. He caught Sasuke around the waist before he fell. Ino was expressionless as she put a slender finger on the note.

"Release." The purple note turned black and Sasuke quickly tore it off of his forehead when feeling returned to his body. "Are you alright?" He pushed himself away from the white summons and crumpled the note in his hands.

"Of course."

"Good." And before he knew it, her fist came in contact with his eye and he was laid flat. He didn't know if it was the lack of chakra of the fact that he was just in shock that she had hit him but he actually blacked out. How embarrassing…

XOXO

AN: I had total writers block for the past two months. I'm not totally happy with this chapter and it will probably go under some renovations later. Hopefully the next update won't be so late, but if it is I apologize in advance. Love you all! Kisses _:MUH: _


	21. Truce

Truce

Sasuke awoke with a huge headache. His limbs felt detached from his body and his throat was scratchy and dry. Even when enough saliva was formed, his mouth still felt dry and sticky when he swallowed. He knew he was in a hospital when he awoke because it smelled like one, but he didn't know what hospital he was in, or where he was at all. Fire Thistle was just a minor village that lacked such accommodations so he knew he wasn't there. He sat up slowly, wincing a little as blood rushed to his head. The florescent lights from his room skewered his sensitive eyes.

It was then that he noticed the weight in his legs and he looked to see a bundle of red and black sprawled on her back, sleeping soundly. His heart sped up and he closed his eyes for a moment to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He could still feel her warm little body on his legs. God, he hadn't known how much he had missed her until now. He was getting all sentimental over just knowing she was touching him. He opened his eyes and lightly touched the top of her head. Her black hair had grown longer so that someone was able to gather it into two little cute buns. Her black and red shirt rode over her smooth round little belly and one of her black sandals had fallen off leaving her fat little bare foot tangled in his thin blankets.

He didn't want to move, but his foot was beginning to fall asleep so he very carefully rearranged her until she was curled in a ball right next to him. He reclined on his pillows, just stroking her hair and watching her sleep. About a half an hour later, someone entered the room.

"Oh, you're awake!" A young nurse with red hair exclaimed in surprise. Sasuke shot her a glare. She was loud. When she saw Azami stir, she blushed and bowed in apology. "I'll tell the doctor."

The next person who came in was Sakura. So he was back in Leaf Village. How long was he unconscious? Damn Ino and her damn note.

"About time you came around." She gave a smile and pulled up a chair.

"How long was I out?" He put a hand to his throbbing head as a way to ease the pain. The lights to his room were low, but he suspected that even faint starlight would have the same effect.

"About a week, give or take a couple of days. How are you feeling?" She pulled out a small pen with a brutal light that felt like a knife against his sensitive eyes to check his pupil dilatation.

"Hungry and tired." He admitted. She popped a thermometer in his mouth and did a few more tests before she stood up.

"Lunch is another twenty minutes, but it looks like you'll be alright. I'll come back and check how your chakra is replenishing." She paused and looked down at his lap. She leaned. "Hi sweetie? Did you have a good nap?"

Azami had woken up and she propped herself on his stomach, using him like a pillow. Her hair was mussed and she had a dribble of drool down her chin. Sasuke wiped it with his knuckles and mussed her hair even more with a little smile as she turned to him. "I'll tell Ino you're both awake." Sakura gave a little wave at the door before it was closed and the two were left alone.

Sasuke ruffled his own hair and Azami let out a little squeal and bounced happily on the bed. Sasuke gather her in his arms. "I missed you too." He let her down on the ground after a few seconds Ino came through the door. She was dressed casually in a pale purple, off the shoulder blouse and cargo shorts. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a beret matching the color of her eyes.

"Uh, it's so dark in here!" She exclaimed and took long strides to the window, pulling the heavy curtains apart and letting bright sunlight in. She turned around and leaned against the wall with an annoying smug smile on her lips. "Feeling a little better?"

Her attitude was what he expected and she had a right to her arrogance. He had been bested and punished and it happened with one little note. "When did you create such a powerful weapon?" He asked.

"Before the last mission we were on. Sakura helped me." She pulled out a small silver rectangular object from her shorts pocket and popped open the lid. Inside was a bundle of notes. He warily looked at them in acknowledgement. "I never tried them out. You were my guinea pig so to speak." She closed the box and slipped them back into her pocket. "I worked on the formula a bit more while you were having your nice little nap. They shouldn't be as potent, but I have to check to make sure."

"On me?" He would be peeved if she was considering doing that to him.

She leaned against the wall and folded her arms. "I thought of that, but then thinking of poor Sakura having to work on you so tirelessly made me reconsider. Besides," She grinned, "I have someone else in mind. They should be here soon." She leaned over and picked up Azami who had been tugging on the hem of her shorts while she talked.

They stared at one another in silence until a soft knock broke through. Sasuke turned to see the white metal door open and someone walk in.

"Neji! You came!" Ino rushed to him and gave him a hug. Before Sasuke could even open his mouth to warn the young man, a note was placed on his forehead.

"What the--" The purple note glowed blue and the hue encompassed the Hyuga in mere seconds. He fell to the floor with a heavy thump. Sasuke tried to get up, but he was still hurting and weak. He clenched his teeth and grudgingly fell back against his fluffy pillows.

"Woah, I didn't expect it to work so fast." She squatted with Azami on her hip and turned Neji over on his back. Some nurses and Sakura came into the room in a hurry.

"What happened?" One of them asked as they began to run their medical chakra though his body so see if he was alright.

"Ino, what is this?" Sakura ripped the blackened note from Neji's head and held it up to her between her two fingers. Ino's big blue eyes became round with innocence.

"The wind must have blown it from my pocket and attached itself to his head." It was such a stupid and outlandish lie, Sasuke felt like groaning and slapping his forehead.

"The windows need to be shut for now on Ino. We don't want accidents like this to happen again." Sakura looked serious and she motioned the nurses to help the Hyuga to a bed.

"What?" Sasuke looked from the two of them in astonishment. There was no way Sakura would…unless…

"Did you say something?" Ino raised an eyebrow in his direction as she stood. She and Sakura looked at him like they expected him to say more, but he didn't. It was better not to mess with them when they were teamed up together. He wanted to get out of the hospital and for that, he had to keep his mouth closed or else Sakura would never release him.

Azami yawned and whimpered a little. "Still sleepy?" Ino asked her and kissed her temple. "We better get going. They need to recover and Azami needs to eat before she takes another nap." Ino said. Sasuke felt panic well in his chest. She was going to take Azami? They barely spent any time together and who knew when he would be able to see her again.

"Wait!" He called out when they opened the door. They both turned around. He felt uncomfortable with the way they were looking at him, but he ignored the feeling for the most part and kept his eyes on his daughter. He drank in every ounce of her face just in case…

"We'll be back for dinner Sasuke." Ino's voice sounded like it trembled. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but he could see some darkness in her eyes. "Sleep. We'll be back, I promise." He never knew how much he was hoping she would say something like that. He knew she was still angry, but he also knew that Ino was not a spiteful person by nature. She would never keep Azami from him. They only thing that kept him away from his daughter for so long was his stupid, arrogant pride. His wounded ego was more important at the time. But now…

"Alright." He conceded and watched them leave. But now, he had a lot to think about, he had a lot to work out. He settled himself back under the heavy blankets and sighed out loud when his head hit the pillow. Neji's shallow breaths made him turn. He smirked to himself. Well, at least he wasn't the only one at the end of Ino's revenge. He almost felt bad for him…

XOXO

Ino felt a little nervous as she made her way down the brightly lit hallways of Leaf Village Hospital. The wicker picnic basket seemed to feel heavier and heavier in her hands the closer she got to his room. She didn't really know why she should felt like this. She and Sasuke were beyond the parts where you were still getting to know one another; therefore, apprehension would still be a present factor. They kinda skipped that part when they got drunk and she ended up pregnant because of it.

She sighed and leaned against the wall a few doors down from his room. Azami stopped as well, but didn't seem to really care because she was playing with a little blue ball. Maybe it was because four months had passed since they were really alone together. But still, it shouldn't feel this awkward. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath before she left the wall and knocked on his door. She didn't wait for him to answer before pushing her way in.

"Hey!" She sang, masking her earlier feelings as she sat the basket on a rolling metal tray. She went back outside the hallway to retrieve Azami, taking a deep calming breath while she was at it. Back in the room, she saw that Neji was awake. His smooth pale skin looked even whiter than usual. He silently glared at her, but Ino just smiled back with a little wave.

"Are you going to eat with us?" She innocently asked as she closed the door. His pale lavender eyes glittered back in answer. His long dark brown hair was spread all around his head and they had changed him from his normal clothes to a hospital gown that made him look totally harmless. Ino wasn't sure how long he would be out of commission, but it shouldn't be as long as Sasuke's immobility.

"What did you bring? Is it edible?" Sasuke demanded as he sat up. Ino stuck out her tongue.

"You shouldn't be picky. After all, the nurses won't bring you anything else since they knew I was supplying you with dinner." She began unpacking the basket, pulling out some heavy plastic bowls and eating utensils. The food was packed in wooden boxes that included some sushi, fried shrimp, curry rice and pickled vegetables. She wasn't sure how much he could eat, so she only made a few things, plus, Ino hated cooking. When she was growing up, her dad would cook for her, or if he was gone on a mission, he always left money for her. Usually she just went to Sakura's house to eat since Sakura's mom was a great cook, even when she and Sakura weren't on talking terms, Sakura's mom would make Sakura drop off a box of food for her when she knew her dad was out. If she need to, she would cook, but she would cook (or buy) easy things that would be finished in an hour or two.

She laid out the whole meal on the tray and gave Sasuke a plastic tray she snatched from the cafeteria. She turned to Neji and offered another tray, but he ignored her by turning his head and folding his arms childishly.

"When did she learn how to catch a ball?" Sasuke watched Azami drop her ball, let it bounce and catch it in her small hands. Ino leaned back in her chair and spooned some rice curry in her mouth.

"Like two weeks ago. She was playing with Toru and just picked it up. She has pretty good hand-eye-coordination for her age. The pediatrician said she has sharp eyes."

"Can she say anything?"

Ino shrugged. "No, not really. Just little things like 'hi' or "Ma' when she wants something." Her tension was easing a bit. "She doesn't sleep through the night like she use to because she knows that if she cries, someone will come and get her. I usually let her skip a few naps because it'll make her more tired when it's time for bed, but sometimes she still does it. That blue ball is her most favorite thing, if anyone tries to get it, she gets mad and throws a little temper-tantrum until they give it back." Ino laughed. "I think she might hide it or something because I find that thing in the weirdest places!"

"It looks like she gets into everything." He mused. Azami's ball bounced into the trash can and when she looked in the little basket, she found a couple of discarded papers and began crumbling them loudly.

"I had to baby proof the whole house, but she still manages to get into certain places." Ino gave Sasuke some more pickled vegetables when she saw that he was almost out. "She likes the color blue. Whenever we get a new toy, it has to be blue or she won't play with them as much."

"Picky." Sasuke murmured and finished the rest of his fried shrimp suspended between his chopsticks.

"Neji, are you sure you don't want anything?" She pointed to the leftover food on the tray, but he again, stubbornly ignored her. Ino put her bowl down. "Azami, come here." He held out her arms. Azami dropped her papers and smiled brightly as she came to her. She stood up and lifted her to speak in her ear.

"Uncle Neji, please eat some yummy food. Please?" Ino said in a little playful voice.

"'_weese_?" Azami mimicked.

"That is an underhanded tactic." Neji bit out. Ino could see his chin lower a bit as his eyes wandered up to Azami's little face. Ino whispered to her again.

"'_weese_??" She asked again. Sasuke had to admit that was the cutest thing he ever saw. He had to bit his inner cheek to keep a smile from his lips.

"Yeah, would you like to eat?" Ino asked Neji again with a big grin as she sat Azami's little feet down on the ground. With her part, done, Azami wandered back to the crumpled papers and resumed playing on her own. She quickly made him a dish and gave it to him. He looked down at the tray hesitantly before picking up a spoon and eating some curry rice.

"This doesn't mean that I forgive you." He said after swallowing. Ino smiled lightly.

"I know, but you'll get over it."

"Are you over it?" Sasuke shot at her. Ino turned her head to see him gazing steadily at her with unreadable eyes. Ino heard Neji place his spoon on the tray as he waited for an answer as well. She knew they would get to this sooner or later and she had been thinking about it every since they returned to Leaf Village. This was the first time, she, Sasuke and Neji were together since she had left. There was really no tip-toeing around the question.

"I'm over it." She finally admitted. Her heart raced a little one she said those words. "But I'll never forget." She gave both of them a reproachful look. "And you shouldn't either." She was glad that both of them looked a bit ashamed. They didn't say anything further, but the room was much more relaxed then when she first came in. After about an hour and a half, Ino gathered the basket and her daughter and left both of them to rest for the night.

XOXO

Sasuke was gathering his things when a loud bellowing laugh outside, down in the village streets, caught his attention. He opened his window as saw a tall lanky man with long brown hair drop to his knees and hold out his arms. A little toddler ran into them with a happy little giggle. He narrowed his eyes at the scene, dumbly dropping his duffle bag when he saw Ino hug the man who had Azami in his arms. Everything else around him spun in a black, static-y mess around his head. He didn't know he was shaking with anger until his tightly balled fist hit his thigh. His chest felt tight, like it would burst open if he held his breath any longer. The man slung an arm around Ino's shoulders and she wrapped her arm around his waist as they slowly walked down the narrow streets.

"Do you remember him?" Neji's voice barely managed to pierce his storming angsty cloud.

"Who is he?" He didn't care if Neji heard hot boiling jealousy in his question.

"Seiya Yamada. He was the one Ino healed when we were in Noodle's Country."

Sasuke stiffened even more. Yes, he remembered the bastard all too well. At that time, Sasuke couldn't believe that he had the nerve to pick up on Ino when she was obviously pregnant. He saw the softness in his eyes when he offered to help Ino's workers return safely to Leaf Village. "What is he doing here?"

He didn't move from his spot by the window as Neji spoke. "He's a trader. I heard that he was in Fire Thistle when Ino was there. Tenten told me that they spend a lot of time together. Azami really likes him as well." Sasuke turned back to him with death gleaming brightly in his eyes.

"How much time?" He demanded angrily. He grabbed his shoes from the neatly made bed and pulled them on.

"Enough to make people start thinking unnecessary things." Was all he said. Sasuke didn't care what people thought, or what they said. They didn't need to know his business. Azami's little giggle was all that was going through his mind when he left the hospital to go and find the three. It didn't take him long. They were at a flavored ice shop. Ino had Azami on her hip and the bastard Seiya was buying them their dessert. Azami's greedy little hands took the paper cone and Seiya laughed and kissed her forehead. That was the breaking point for him. With four of long strides, he grabbed Seiya, spun him and punched him as hard as he could in the face.

"Sasuke!" Ino screamed. Sasuke felt immense relief after that one hit that he didn't need to hit him anymore. A large crowed circled them with muted whispers and shocked faces. Three people pushed their way to the front. It was Naruto, Lee and Choji. Ino handed Azami off to her former teammate and kneeled by Seiya's side. The man was groaning on the ground, holding his chin.

"Let me see." Ino ordered. Sasuke tried to ignore the bubbling anger and newfound jealousy that spike within him, but just couldn't. He moved to grab Ino's arm but Naruto restrained him while Lee tried to disperse the crowd.

"Let go!" He growled, but Naruto created two clones and together, they backed him away. Sasuke struggled, but soon allowed himself to be led away, out of the streets into more subdued place like the alleyway next to the Hokage Tower.

"Sasuke, you totally kicked his ass!" Naruto exclaimed with a silly grin. Sasuke glared at him, knowing that it was just a way to distract him from his anger. The blonde's wide grin faded into a little knowing smirk. "Although, I don't think Ino would appreciate you beating up her friends."

"Friends? Is that all they are?" He sneered at him. Naruto looked confused.

"What do you mean? Ino and Yamada are just friends."

"I would have liked to believe you, but Seiya's actions just seemed too friendly for my liking. Azami totally idolizes the guy and Ino was letting him hang all over her like they were some sick lovey-dovey couple." He spat in irritation. "She can't do things like that when she's with me!" He ranted and then reared back in shock at what he just said. Naruto's mouth opened like a limp fish.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked in cautious, knowing humor. Sasuke stared blankly at his friend, not sure what to say back. He wasn't one to open up and tell anyone his fears and deep thoughts, even if it was his best friend. He groaned softly and rubbed his temple, allowing his temper to temporary recede. He felt tired all of the sudden and braced himself on one of the ally walls.

"Did Sakura even release you Sasuke?" Naruto demanded in a worried turn. Sasuke waved that off.

"I'm fine." He straightened, pushing his hair from his face.

"Ino! Calm down! He just got out of the hospital!" He heard Lee's voice bounce off of the walls.

Naruto and Sasuke left the narrow ally to see Ino take an annoyed swipe at Lee, who easily moved to avoid it. Her eyes zeroed in on him, her cheeks were flushed with anger. Choji trailed behind her with Azami in his arms.

"What the hell was that? You just punched him for no reason! In front of Azami!" She yelled, pushing him hard in the chest. He rocked on his heels, but didn't move from his spot.

"We'll be leaving." Naruto said a bit hesitantly, and grabbed Lee's arm and motioned Choji to follow him. Sasuke was glad that there wasn't too many people around because he detested being in any kind of scenes.

"He was overstepping his boundaries and I made sure he knew his place." He replied evenly, not too sure how to explain himself without sounding dumb in his opinion.

"What boundaries? He was just buying us some dessert before he left back to his hometown. Seiya is just my friend." Ino calmed down a bit, but he still heard the laced venom in her soft words. "He was there for me when I was in a place I knew nothing about. He would watch Azami for me when certain things came up, that's all."

"I saw the way you two were walking together from my window. It didn't look like that was all." He shot back in an emotionless even tone, knowing it would infuriate her.

"Well it was all." She snapped. "Seiya has his own family and he wouldn't do anything to lose them. I admit, there was a time when he had a thing for me, but let's be honest, I'm pretty hot. We had a little chat, and I explained to him that a sizzling, lust filled affair was a stupid thing to lose his family over. He agreed and settled for just being friends." Ino gave a little smile, her eyes traveled to his eyes and he stiffened in caution.

"It's nothing to get jealous over." She taunted. After years and years of emotional training, Sasuke's gaze didn't waver, but he felt his cheeks heat up on their own accord.

"Jealous?" He echoed.

Ino's little coy smile made her ice blue eyes sparkle. "Umhum. Jealous." She left him there as she cockily sauntered away. Her blonde ponytail swayed just like her hips swayed. Sasuke moved back into the shadows and allowed a smile to grow on his face.

XOXO

Three weeks later, under the warm early summer sun, a small troupe of people gathered on a green, gently sloping meadow. White and red balloons bobbed on their matching strings. Low chatter occupied the white fold-up picnic chairs. Caterers and planners weaved their way their way through the wedding guests, preparing for the upcoming nuptials.

"Such a wonderful atmosphere…"

"Can't wait to see the bride…"

"I heard she's expecting…"

"The groom looks very dashing…

She heard almost everything around her. The white tent walls were thin, and even though the guest couldn't see her, she could see them. She nervously smoothed out the used handkerchief her mom had given her and glanced at herself in the mirror.

Everything was perfect, her make-up, her hair. The jewelry was simple and exactly matched the cream silk of her wedding dress. Her eyes were bright, displaying her excitement and unease all at the same time. It wasn't that she was uneasy about being married, no, it was because there were so many _people_. She was afraid of ruining such a perfect day, in front of the most perfect man she had ever met. What if she tripped on her shoes and broke her ankle, or what if she messed up her vows and said something totally lame, or what if she…

"Cam down, you're stressing too much over trivial things." She jumped at her Maid of Honor's voice.

"What are you wearing?" She blurted out and stood up in distress. The woman looked down at her ruby red dress with a frown.

"What are you talking about? You picked them out!" She huffed.

"I know, but you look really sexy in it! It takes attention away from me!" She protested.

"Everything alright?" Hinata entered the tent and the bride gasped loudly.

"Oh my god! You too? Look how good your boobs look compared to mine!" She wanted to cry, but her Maid of Honor flicked her in the forehead.

"Calm down or you'll ruin your make-up. It's just wedding day jitters. You look just as beautiful as you did when you first picked out that dress." Hinata blew on her face, cooling her cheeks.

"Twelve different stores all over Fire Country!" Tenten came in with her arms full of rose and daisy bouquets. "I never want to do that again. You're lucky we were so indulgent." She gave Hinata and Ino their flowers.

"It's almost time." Lady Tsunade and Shizune entered the tent, dressed beautifully as well. Sakura bit her tongue to keep her self-conscious protests from slipping.

"You look gorgeous! Let's take a picture!" Shizune exclaimed and everyone surrounded Sakura and smiled as the flash went off.

"Let's get going girls!" Naruto's loud voice made Sakura's nerves prick once more. She did a quick once over with the brush and applied some more lip gloss. Ino clucked over her, lightly spraying some perfume on Sakura's dress.

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Kiba Inuzuka?" She leaned in close and straightened Sakura's pearl headband, and pulled her veil down. Sakura took a shaky breath and nodded with a soft, loving smile.

"Then let's get this show on the road!" Tenten exclaimed and opened the flap.

XOXO

Ino was the first out, dressed in a tight knee length dress with a sweetheart neck line and red pumps. Her hair was up in a ponytail, curled nicely with baby's breath in her matching ribbon. Her escort was Shino. He looked rather cute with clothes that didn't cover his handsome face. He still wore his glasses, but they matched well with his black tux and white vest. He even smelled good, so she stood proudly by his side as they made their way down the aisle arm in arm. Hinata and Naruto followed then Tenten and Shikamaru, and finally Shizune and Choji.

Kama was the ring bearer and he rode on a clean, fluffy Akamaru. (Of course Akamaru would have had to be included in the wedding.) After Kama took his place beside Choji, the Wedding March began and everyone stood. Ino held her breath as Sakura appeared at the end of the aisle with her beaming father by her side. The cream, off the shoulder princess cut dress enhanced her shiny pink hair and pale skin. Even from her place by the alter, she could see Sakura's jade eyes glimmer like emeralds in a dark cavern.

A ripple of murmurs reached her ears, and she turned to Kiba who stood transfixed. His hair was tamed down and his red vest matched the color of his clan tattoos on his cheeks. His usual cocky, wolfish smile was gone, replaced by an astonished open mouth. Ino giggled behind her flowers. She was so happy and excited and it wasn't even her wedding!

They only had eyes for each other throughout the whole ceremony and tears were shed when they finally kissed and introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Kiba Inuzuka.

Later, during the dinner, Ino escaped the crowded tamarack, glancing at her parents briefly to make sure Azami was still asleep. It had been a long day and the noise was getting to her. Despite her weariness, she didn't really want to go home. It had been such a long time since the Village celebrated anything. Sakura's status was one of prominence, so everyone celebrated with her.

The cool night breeze teased the hair from her face and sent goosebumps down her arms and then warm arms wrapped around her shoulders and she relaxed against him and exhaled happily.

"Getting a breather?" Sasuke asked.

"Umhum. You?"

"Hn."

"I'm glad she happy. It makes me happy when my friends are happy."

"She looked very happy."

"Are you happy?" When Sasuke waited too long to answer, she elbowed him. He chuckled.

"I'm happy when my friends are happy too."

"Friends?"

"Umhum…even my friends with benefits."

Ino laughed and turned to him, kissing him softly on his lower lip. "Let's get back." And they left, hand in hand…

XOXO

AN: Don't be mad! I swear, I have one more chapter to write!


	22. A Blonde Uchiha?

A Blonde Uchiha?

_Twelve Years Later…_

It was a quiet spring afternoon. Ino sat on a porch swing, gently humming as she stroked her youngest son's head trying to lull him asleep. But mush to her dismay and irritation, two other loud voices broke through the environment she tried to create.

"Mom you have to come and see!" Her eleven year old son, Kyo blurted with wide excited dark eyes much like his father's.

"What is it?" Ino was used to his over dramatics so she wasn't too moved by his desperately adamant tone. Her one year old son Rai, was wide awake now and he fought to be let down.

"But mom! Dad is battling the Hokage!" Her other son Kane, seven years old, ran up to her and insistently pulled on her arm. Again Ino wasn't too moved and she finally let the persistent one year old off what little lap she had left.

"So? They spar all the time."

The kids shared a meaningful look between one another before Kyo tugged on her hand once again. "No mom, I did something kinda bad and now dad wants to kill Toru! The Hokage barely managed to jump in and save him from dad!" His cheeks flushed in what Ino assumed was shame as he tried to explain.

Okay, this was getting more interesting. Ino stood up with a hand to her hip. "What did you do?" She cautiously asked Kyo. He and Kane shared a look that Ino immediately recognized and she grew worried.

"Kyo!" She snapped impatiently.

"He showed dad Azami's diary!" Kane pointed an accusing finger at his older brother, taking a step away from him for safety.

"You did what?" Ino was beginning to grow concerned and she picked up Rai and had the other boys lead the way.

"I was just a joke. I didn't know what she wrote in it until dad dropped it to go after Toru." Kyo defended breathlessly as he and his brother almost had to trot to keep up with Ino's long strides.

"Where is the diary now?" Even eight months pregnant (again) Ino quickly made it to the face off. Luckily it was outside the village walls, but loud enough for a curious crowed to start to form by the gates. She spotted Sakura in the midst with her own eleven year old son demanding to see what was going on. He was a lot taller than most of the boys in his age group with spiky black hair like Kiba but jade eyes like Sakura. He was a lot bossier and demanded attention far more than Kiba ever did. Just recently his dad gave him his very own ninja puppy who was barking excitedly round his feet.

"I said no. Here take your brother and go see your dad." She pulled her quiet, three year old son back toward her. He was trying to get away and even though he was serious for a kid his age, he was quick.

"But mom!" Her eleven year old huffed. Sakura gave him a reprimanding look which made him close his mouth.

"Go." When her two boys left back to the less crowded streets of Leaf, she began to help the gate guards restore order. Ino weaved her way into the crowed, waving Sakura down the closer she got to the gate.

The pink haired woman rudely pushed through a group on giggling ten year old girls who had spotted Kyo. Like Sasuke's younger days, Kyo had a fan-base all his own. But unlike Sasuke, he actually loved all the attention he got from the opposite sex. In his short life, he already had six "ex-girlfriends". But right now, he was too troubled to deal with them and tried his best to ignore them.

"What the hell is going on?" Sakura made her way to them.

Ino gave her the quick run down before turning to her arguing sons. "Kyo! Where is the diary?" Ino repeated to Kyo who had managed to shake off his fangirls (but not before he winked at them creating a massive swoon effect). Kane just muttered something about annoying girls that needed to be hosed down.

Kane was irritated by his brother (he had a very short temper). "He has it! Give it to her!" Kane yelled in exasperation.

"You have such a big mouth!" Kyo growled and dug into his pocket to get out a hand sized notebook. It didn't look like a diary and was probably why Azami made it into one. She flipped through the pages, coming to a smudged, wrinkled one in particular. She tried not to feel guilty as she scanned over her daughter's neat handwriting.

_ Today something big happened. Toru and I were sparring like usual when out of no where he said that I had such pretty lips. At first I thought that he said it to take me off guard, but then in a blink of an eye he leaned down and kissed me! I was so shocked…all I could think of was how wonderful his lips felt, how soft and…_

Ino didn't need to read anymore. She didn't have to. "Kyo you are so grounded." She muttered and charged ahead with fresh worry. "Where is Azami right now?"

"She's already there. She and Toru were in training area seven." Kane supplied, giving Kyo a smug smile. The older boy tried to take a swipe at Kane, but the younger boy easily dodged it, and began walking closer to Ino.

Ino pawned off Rai to Sakura so she could move faster. She felt the faint traces of powerful chakra float past her the closer she got to the training area. Training area seven was like Azami's second home. She was like her dad in that aspect, always pushing herself to do better and to get stronger. Some times Ino would have to send one of the boys there to leave her food because the girl would forget to eat.

When she arrived, the place was completely trashed. Naruto and Sasuke were in a heated, no-stops-battle of locked weapons. Sasuke looked ready to kill but Naruto had one of his silly foxy grins on his face, totally ecstatic.

Ino scanned the field and saw Toru staring at the older men with wide blue eyes. Azami was on the other side with Hinata talking really fast. Hinata didn't seem too concerned with the battle itself. She politely nodded her head, listening to whatever Azami was saying all the while keeping a firm hand in her other child, a boy who looked exactly like her except for his light caramel brown hair. He was often teased about looking like a girl and Hinata usually kept him close to her.

Azami was dressed in short black shorts that buttoned up on both sides with copper studs. Her upper torso was covered by a standard issue fishnet top and a red vest that buttoned just below her bust. Like most of her kids' clothes, the Uchiha clan emblem blazed on the back of her vest. Sasuke always hated the way she dressed but Ino often sided with Azami on her clothing choices so he was out voted every time the issue came up. Azami always left her long thick hair down. Her bangs were cut short in the front but long on the sides, framing her pale face and big dark eyes.

Toru grew up to look a lot like his dad except he didn't wear the blaring orange Naruto was often known for. He liked dark clothes and like his mother, baggy jackets. His black hair looked like it never seen a brush before but the messy, careless style suited his messy, carless attitude. He grew up knowing that his dad was the most important figure in all Leaf Village so confidence and sureness was inlayed into his personality.

"Sakura could to put a halt to this please?" Ino pleaded to her long time friend. Sakura promptly handed Rai to Kyo. She rolled her neck and popped her knuckles.

"Sure thing." She brought her hands together, building up her chakra in the center of her palm. "Hah!" She released it all at once in equal strength into the center of both Sasuke and Naruto like a bubble. The guys were so intent in their battle that the attack blasted them back, skidding them across the ground and into the surrounding trees that circled the training field.

"Wow…" Kyo and Kane breathed with big round eyes. Sakura strutted onto the field with both hands on her hips. Ino knew the power Sakura had over her old teammates and was glad that they usually listened to her. In her condition, there was no way Ino could have stopped the battle on her own.

Both men groaned and picked themselves up, making their way back to the field as the others watched.

"Fighting like little boys. Will you two ever grow up?" Sakura tsked tsked them, giving both the same look of reprimand she gave her son earlier.

"This is none of your business!" Sasuke snapped at her. His once pristine white shirt was now brown with dirt and his long dark hair was in wild disarray.

"You just ruined a good fight!" Naruto practically whined as Toru ran to his father's side. Naruto straightened out his white robe and flicked his thick blonde hair out of his sparking eyes.

"Look at this place!" Sakura exclaimed, ignoring both of them. Naruto looked over the damaged field and chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, we did go a bit overboard. " He then frowned. "What were we fighting about again?"

Ino groaned out loud and rolled her eyes wanting to slap the Hokage upside his head.

"I was just about to disembowel your son for kissing my daughter." Sasuke coolly replied, turning his wrath filled eyes at the thirteen year old who blushed bright pink. Ahh, maybe that blush is inherited because Hinata used to turn that pink Ino thought in retrospect.

"What?! How did you know?" Azami wasn't nearly as red as Toru. Azami looked to Ino who held up the diary.

"Kyo found your hiding place."

Kyo took a step back when Azami's fury eclipsed the whole training field. She practically oozed killer intent. Her hair fluttered around her face as she stalked toward him. "I'm going to kill you!"

Kyo's dark eyes grew round with real fear. For a moment, Ino wasn't sure what Azami would do, but then she figured that the teen wouldn't _really_ kill her little brother. Sasuke would make her clean up the mess and Azami hated doing chores."Y-you can't! I have Rai! Owww! Mom she has my ear!"

Ino took Rai from Kyo and let Azami have her revenge. Besides he deserved it. She didn't know how many times she and Sasuke told him to stay out of his sister's room. The only way he could have found such a small book was if he had been looking for it.

"Azami make sure you let him breathe. I'm too tired to heal him right now." Ino cautioned her daughter who had Kyo in a headlock.

"Uhh, I'm going to get you back you little brat!" Azami let him go by tossing him ruthlessly to the floor.

"That's what this was all about?" Naruto threw back his head and gave a hearty laugh. "Why didn't you say so?" He pushed Toru forward.

"Dad!" Toru's voice cracked in panic.

"Just kidding." He grinned and yanked on his son's black shirt to bring him back and stepped forward in his place. "I'm sorry Sasuke but I can't let you disembowel him. Is there anything else he can do for you as compensation?"

Sasuke glowered at the thirteen year old boy whose eyes were as round as saucers. Ino knew Sasuke could never hurt the boy in reality because he _was_ Toru's godfather but she also knew that Sasuke couldn't let him go without some kind of punishment. After all, Toru kissed his one and only daughter.

"Actually there is." He finally said after calming him temper. "Three months of dawn training with me."

"Done!" Toru greedily agreed.

"And—" Sasuke smirked evilly.

"And?" Naruto prodded.

"I get to tell Neji what he did."

Toru paled considerably. So did Azami. Naruto and Hinata did a quick parent huddled before replying. "Seems fair." Naruto said and kissed Hinata on the forehead.

"Dad!" Toru pleaded but Naruto ignored him. Toru turned to his mother and dropped to his knees.

"Mom not Uncle Neji! Please!" Hinata gave him a sympathetic look but then smiled and patted his head.

"You're going to be busy for a while son. Look on the bright side, all the extra training will benefit you in the up coming Chunnin exams."

"As for you!" Sasuke turned to Azami. "You're going to babysit Anko and Kakashi's kids for three months twice a week for a long as they need you."

"All three of them?" Azami squeaked in horror. Ino was a bit taken back. Anko never did get her girl. After the twins were born they had three more. The youngest was only seven months old, but they were all a handful. "That's too much dad! That's too much for one little kiss!"

Ino quickly pulled her daughter close. "Take it and run honey. Its _Anko_ and _Kakashi's_ kids." She warned in a low voice. "Three months is better than a year and if you keep protesting you dad will make it a year just for spite."

Azami grudgingly thought about it for a second and then folded her arms in front of her with a pout. "Fine." She bit out moodily, glaring at the ground.

Sasuke turned to Kyo who instantly paled. "And you! On top of your groundment, that you mother has probably already issued, you can't have dessert for two weeks." He paused. "Better yet, no girls over to the house for two months and you can't go to their house either. As soon as you complete your missions and training, you are to come straight home. Maybe this will teach you to stay out of your sister's room." Sasuke barked at Kyo while he was on a roll.

"Aww man." Kyo whined quietly.

"Well now that this whole mess has been straightened out I better be getting back to the office. Be good son. I'll see you two at home okay?" He ruffled his younger son's hair and gave Hinata a quick good-bye peck on the mouth before leaving.

"Ha ha! You got into trouble!" Kane chanted in a sing-song voice to Kyo the whole way back to the house.

"Mom make him stop!" Kyo whined in annoyance.

"No." Sasuke said. "Kane, please continue."

Ino smiled and handed Rai to Sasuke. "Did you have fun sparring with Naruto?" She teased. He smirked.

"Of course."

"Maybe Azami and Toru need to kiss more often." She innocently thought out loud earning a dark glare.

"That's not funny."

Ino softly laughed. "Yes it is." She winked at him over her shoulder and sauntered ahead…

XOXO

_One Month Later_

After four kids one would think labor and delivery would be a piece of cake. What a load of shit that was Ino thought, gritting her teeth as she pushed with all of her might.

"Okay rest." Sakura was her labor coach and she slipped Ino an ice chip, using her other hand to massage het tight back.

"You're doing good." Dr. Sato got into a more comfortable position between Ino's knees. "Ready to go again?"

Ino groaned and sat back up, gripping Sakura and Sasuke's hands very tightly. A few pushes later she felt the baby give and Dr. Sato beamed and held up the crying newborn. Ino blinked in surprise at the new addition before letting out a shaky laugh.

"I win the bet." She wearily turned to Sasuke.

Sakura looked at both of them in confusion. "Bet?"

The newborn baby boy was cleaned and Nurse Kiki handed him to Ino. She stroked the soft yellow fuzz on top of his head as he blinked in the glaring light.

"He bet me that our children would always look like him. I bet that one day my genes would win over one day and when they did, that would be our last child." Ino explained.

"Five is enough. A deal is a deal." Sasuke murmured gently stroking their new son's cheek with his thumb.

"Damn right it is!" Ino exclaimed with renewed strength. "I don't want to do this again." She warned.

"Yeah, I tell that to Kiba all the time." Sakura said but then looked away. "A lot of good it did me."

Ino blinked twice before Sakura's words registered and she began to chuckle. "Congratulations billboard brow."

Sakura blushed and looked down at the baby. "It won't be so bad. When I see this one I get excited." She brightened. "You know what? I think this is the first time in history that there has ever been a blonde Uchiha."

"Hey you're right!" Ino grinned looking down at her new son. His little wrinkled face was the cutest thing she ever saw. He kinds looks like Dad, she though. He was probably waiting outside with the rest of the kids. He loved spending time with his grandchildren.

"There would be two if you just marry me." Sasuke interrupted her thoughts moodily. "We have five kids now and the whole village is still wondering why I haven't married you yet."

Ino rolled her eyes "We talked about this. We don't need to get married just because the villagers gossip about us." She recited.

"Then get married for the other reason." Sakura chimed in.

"What other reason?" Ino eyed her friend.

"The love reason." She said with a teasing jab in her playful voice.

Ino and Sasuke had been together for thirteen years but that four letter word made it seem like they were still nervous little teenagers. They blushed every time it came up.

"Mind your own business." Sasuke said and took the baby from Ino's arms. He played with his little fingers and kissed the little fist. "We don't listen to gossip do we?" He asked the baby in a soft tone.

"Yeah." Ino smiled. Sakura just rolled her eyes but she didn't press the issue any further. It's just the way they were. Everyone could read the phrase "I Love You" every time they looked at one another so she guessed that it was alright that the words were never said out loud…

END


End file.
